What friendships can bring?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: A new Naruto OC story with a different friend of mine! It is set many years after shippuden, after the Akatsuki is destroyed. It has several of my OC's and hers. Rated T for content
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-evening; fairly dark out for only five thirty pm. The temperature was the usual cold but relaxing draft that came at night. The air was ripe with a small cloud of smoke, and a delicious smell in the night air. The smell came from a temporary camp on the border of the Land of the Waterfall and Land of Grass. The camp consisted of about ten to eleven tents and one big fireplace in the middle with benches around the fire for sitting. There were numerous people around the fire; some appeared to be working to cook dinner.

Three were bickering amongst themselves, one was scolding the bickering ones, and two others were huddled around the fire stirring a pot, which seemed to carry a type of soup or stew. And last but not least, three children were playing some sort of game of tag. One of the people by the pot of soup was known as the group's leader. Illua Oshue, as she was known. She stood with folded arms, watching a younger female mixing in herbs and spices. The younger girl, known as Meiya, would turn around occasionally to look at her older sister, and wait for her to speak. But Illua never did. Illua appeared to be in deep thought, staring down into the roaring flames under the metal pot. Though in thought, she was forever alert, for she had noticed her loyal friend, Gensou, the slinky cat-like creature approach her from behind and jump to her shoulder to join her.

A couple of minutes had past, and Illua had forced herself back into reality. Unfolding her arms, she put a hand to the back of Gensou's neck and gently scratched, making him stretch out and rub his body to the side of her head. He had seemed to stay purring softly.

"It is about that time." Illua whispered so suddenly, making her little sister jump.

"For what?" She asked as she turned around and looked up at Illua.

"I am supposed to meet a friend." Illua said, simply with a straight face.

"The friend that was in Akatsuki?" Meiya asked, watching her sister turn around and prepare to leave.

"Yes, her. We will all get acquainted after I return." Illua said calmly as Gensou hopped from her shoulder to the ground.

"...Does she still work for them? They think you're dead, but if they find out that you are living, you know what they will do to you." The younger sister said, showing a concerned face.

Illua stood silent for a moment, then began to walk. Meiya took one last look at her sister then brought her attention back to the almost ready soup. In sort time Illua had left the camp. Gensou was sprinting behind her, seeming to struggle to keep up. It was soon that Illua had approached a dead and withered willow tree on the bank of a swamp - the place where Illua was supposed to meet her friend, Natsumi Hitama. Leaning against the tree, Illua watched her faithful friend approach her. Gensou looked up at her with a twinkle in its eye. Gensou was a slinky creature; who seemed to conceal its face with a sturdy ANBU Black Op-like mask with three holes.

"She is supposed to come? I am curious of a new guest!" He said ecstatically.

"Just don't be a bother, Gensou. And most importantly, don't annoy her. I don't want to hear anything about you." Illua whispered, looking down at the creature in disappointment.

"Talking to yourself seems to be a bad habit." A small chuckle came from behind the tree before she stepped forward.

Hearing a voice behind her, Illua turned around rather slowly. The familiar voice had said that talking to yourself seemed to be a bad habit. A chuckle then followed. Illua saw Natsumi walking from behind the tree. A smile emerged from Illua's frowning lips.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she searched her friend with her scarlet eyes, almost checking to see if she recognized the being standing before her.

"You're late, you know." She stated a smirk at her lips.

Illua blinked at the thought of being late, she usually was never late. "Oh? Am I?" Illua asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I never was the late type." Illua added, shaking it off.

Gensou cautiously approached this person known as 'Natsumi'. Sniffing her shoe slightly, he looked back up at her, but soon retreated behind Illua.

"Well, aren't you a brave one." Illua said, looking at her feet to see Gensou cowering between her ankles. "Anyway, shall we go?" Illua asked with a smirk.

Natsumi nodded. "Sure, I'm slightly sick of this tree - been staring at it far too long." With a sigh she added, "and you weren't late, I was early." She laughed, stepping closer to Illua and slowly following her.

Illua looked over at Natsumi. She hadn't seemed to have changed from when they last met.

"Ah, so you were early... I had thought so. I was held up at camp. Or else I would have been here earlier." Illua shrugged, and began to lead the way back to the camp. She walked for maybe two minutes, and began to feel... weird. "So, anything new?" Illua had said, seeming desperate to start up a conversation, to try and make it seem less awkward.

She was always bad at talking with other people; she always seemed to have the words die in her throat. And Gensou was usually the one to talk to newcomers, but he was acting unusually... shy. Gensou jumped to Illua's shoulder and turned around and began to intently watch the newcomer.

Natsumi shrugged, diverting her gaze to the ground. She let out a sigh; she figured there was no use lying to her friend. "Things haven't been the best. After I left the Akatsuki, I searched for my brother b-but..." She took in a shaky breath in an attempt to hold back her anger that she inflicted on herself far too often. "He still hates me. He won't accept what I've done." She lifted her head, nervously pushing her red bang from her eye. "B-But... it's not like I didn't expect it." She said her voice dull with raw sorrow.

Illua could tell that something was eating Natsumi, Just by the feel of it. Illua became quiet as Natsumi explained that things haven't been the best. She explained that she searched for her brother; personally Illua had never met her brother. Illua raised an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at Natsumi.

"Hates you...?" Illua repeated, "May I ask how come?" Illua asked in the usual monotone voice. She was genuinely concerned with her friend. They were drawing near to the camp, but Illua slowed her pace otherwise.

Natsumi laughed, but wasn't exactly a real one. "W-well, leaving him alone in the Akatsuki wasn't the best thing to do, and..." She let out a sigh.

Illua could tell right off the bat Natsumi's laugh was faked, though said nothing. As Natsumi explained that she left her brother in Akatsuki, it hit her like a bullet to the head. Her brother was in Akatsuki! How could she have forgotten? And the thought of Akatsuki reminded her of another one of her friends, one who genuinely loved Illua in comparison to thousand burning suns... yet she could not manage to say his name.

Natsumi suddenly reached into the bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a chain. On the end of it, was a pendent; an emerald gem to be accurate. Natsumi held it out into Illua's view.

"Remember this? Hikaru gave it to me shortly after we reunited." Looking closer, Illua could now see that the chain was broken and the gem was cracked. "I know he hates me because it's broken. It won't stay on my neck anymore. It's complicated, s-sorry, I'm unsure of any better way to explain it."

Illua shook it off suddenly as Natsumi pulled out a chain and pendant. Upon closer inspection, the chain was broken and the beautiful gem cracked. Natsumi explained that's why her brother hated her. Illua herself couldn't understand why that would make her brother angry... The pendant must have been very important.

"It is all right..." Illua could only say as she looked at the ground.

Gensou's small ears perked up, "Angry over a broken necklace? Did it mean something to your family?" Gensou seemed to be coming out of his shell.

Natsumi's scarlet eyes widened slightly as she looked at the small creature sitting comfortably on Illua's shoulder.

"S-so, you never talk alone... it's this ... thing." Natsumi let out a laugh as she returned the pendent to her bag.

Illua had smiled slightly as Natsumi noticed it wasn't that Illua was talking to herself, but a strange creature. But Gensou was enraged as Natsumi's eyes widened as she looked at him and called him a 'thing'.

"Hey! I am no thing." Gensou exclaimed, hunching his long body.

"He's an abomination." Illua answered Gensou, in a playful yet insulting sense.

"Yes, what I- er, Illua!" Gensou said, thinking she'd say something else.

Illua's shoulders moved with silent laughter. He was an abomination after all; the very look of the small, charcoal-coloured, strange creature would make people's heads turn and stare. His body itself was small, about three feet long, with unusually small legs and a long tail, about two feet in length. Sort of like the body of a ferret.

Natsumi looked over at the creature; she shook her head slightly, her short raven hair moving with her as she opened her mouth to answer its question. "It was my mother's before she was killed. Hikaru and I had been separated when we were young. When my memory returned, I brought him back, but, I then joined the Akatsuki shortly after. Later Nagato allowed me to let my brother join, being the only two left in our extremely powerful clan is useful." She sighed, shuddering at her following thought. "I had to leave him, the Akatsuki was going to kill me otherwise, but, Nagato of course never told him that bit... and so, the enchantment between Hikaru and I broke when his hate grew, and now my pendent, and his matching one, are broken. It will soon shatter if we don't fix things between us." She explained bitterly to the creature.

As Natsumi began to explain about the necklace to Gensou, Illua almost felt like scolding Gensou, it was none of his business, after all. Gensou, himself quietly listened to Natsumi explain. He shifted his weight and lowered his body, appearing to relax. Gensou seemed to quiet for a moment after Natsumi spoke, processing the words in his head.

"...So, the pendant was... given to you by your mother. And... because your brother is angry at you they are broken... And... they won't be unbroken until you and your brother make up?" Gensou seemed to talk to himself. He has a very short memory. "Well, Then, why don't you make up?" Gensou asked, tilting his small head to the side. Illua kept quiet, like she usually was, not shifting her gaze from the road in front of them.

Natsumi lowered her head. "I wish it was that simple." She sighed deeply.

Gensou quieted after hearing Natsumi's response. It wasn't too shortly after that the three had reached the camp, most people were gathered around the campfire with empty bowls and clean spoons, waiting for soup to be dispersed between everyone when Illua, Gensou and Natsumi returned. As Illua stepped into the camp light, everyone lit up.

"Oh, Illua, you're back. Everyone has been waiting." Meiya said with a smile as she stood near the pot, with a giant spoon.

"I didn't keep you all waiting, did I?" Illua asked, pushing Gensou off her shoulder.

As Gensou landed on the ground, it seemed like instantly a little girl, about maybe seven or eight, ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Lifting him up, Gensou seemed to moan. He didn't seem to enjoy this.

"Everyone, this is Natsumi Hitama. She will be joining us, And you will all treat her with the respect you have given me these past years." Illua said, again in a monotone voice, as she stepped aside.

Natsumi gave a nervous wave as she took a seat by the fire, loving the feeling of the heat against her skin.

Illua could tell that Natsumi was nervous, and Illua didn't blame her. Illua decided to sit beside Natsumi, who was sitting next to a male, seeming to be around Illua's age. "That is Kaizen." Illua said pointing to the male. Kaizen nodded and waved slightly.

"Yo." He said with a little wink.

Just after he winked, he was nudged on the shoulder.

"Hey, I am right beside you, remember?" followed a voice. It was female. As she peered over Kaizen, she saw the newcomer. "Oh, I am sorry. My name is Mirai. It's nice to have another person join us." She said, curling her index finger in her blonde hair.

Kaizen looked over to Mirai and frowned for a moment, then began ripping off pieces of bread and eating them. Illua's sister stepped forward giving a wooden bowl and a spoon to Natsumi.

"I am Meiya, Illua's younger sister. It's nice to meet you." The brunette said with a warm smile.

"We will get on with introductions as we eat; they have been waiting for us to return. And the most impatient are the children..." Illua said as she took her spoon and bowl.

Natsumi shot a warm smile at Meiya as she took the bowl from her hands. "Thank you. I've heard about you from Illua before, she loves you quite a lot." Natsumi grinned as she put the spoon to her smiled towards Meiya as she handed Natsumi the full bowl and the wooden spoon.

It was always something of a... Oshue, tradition to give the guest the first plate or bowl of food. She was glad it hadn't died out among the newer generations. Though the Oshue was a fighting clan, they still were humble and traditional family, though they enjoyed parties from here and there. What made the clan itself was, though hard to earn, their undying loyalty and determination. They would never turn their back on their foes during battle. It was only about 10 minutes that everyone had filled their bowls with the soup that smelled too good to be true. All of the members of the group loved Illua's cooking, and often would say she was the very best in the lands, making everything, even some of the most unfavourable foods, mouth-watering. Around the fire sat 13 figures out of 14 altogether. One stood at the base of a tree, pretty far away from the others. They were all enjoying the soup and fresh bread, though.

"Now," Illua began to say after she scooped up some soup from her bowl. "We will get on introducing each other." Illua said, looking across to another bench beside hers. "The three children." Illua said finally, after eating the soup from her spoon. There sat three children, two girls on the outside and a boy in the middle. "Yuki, The youngest is on the right. In the middle is Kaumi, and Mika is on the left." Illua said before quickly going onto the nest bench. As she did so, the children waved and said hello. They seemed hyper. And Illua seemed impatient. "The twins, Shineien and Shinaki." She said, pointing her spoon to blonde twins. Beside them are their... girlfriends, Yashashii, and my own sister, Meiya, as already introduced."

The leader said, pausing as they waved and said their hellos. At the last bench sat a dark-haired girl and a orange-haired boy. "And the last bench. The girl is Ayuri, and beside her is Kasumi." Kasumi winked at Natsumi and smiled. Illua and leaned in close to Natsumi, seeming to whisper. "Don't take any bull from Kasumi. He will try and flirt with you. But he never learns." Illua cleared her throat quickly. "Anyway, last but not least, Yahasu. She is hiding from us..." Illua said, as she glanced over to the tree line, where a dark figure could be seen leaning up against a tree. "She is a bit... different from the others. I would just leave her be." Illua finished, going back to her soup.

Natsumi nodded as she finished up her bowl and let it rest on her knees, not knowing what else to do with it. "Hello all." she laughed, shaking her head slightly. She looked over at Illua and her smile faded. "Someone is here... and I know who it is."

Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran off, her eyes fading to their white form as she took a kunai into her hand.

Illua seemed to jump up instantly as Natsumi did, the empty bowl falling to the ground, and her spoon tumbling after it. The others looked in confusion. Tailing after Natsumi, Illua noticed that her eyes had faded to white. It was uneasy, but she worked with Natsumi long enough to know. Looking back to ahead of her, Illua quieted.

"Who is it?" Illua asked in a whisper that was barely audible. She, herself had activated her Kekkei Genkai, as her pupils increased in size, she could see the terrain perfectly, as good as someone in the daylight.

Natsumi's eyes darted around as she came to a stop in an opening. "Minako Uma! I know you're there! Come out now!" Her fists clenched as she looked in the direction where she knew Minako would appear.

Illua was silent as she stopped alongside Natsumi. She could see the pink-haired girl step out from behind the tree with her night vision. She seemed to be in great distress. Natsumi said she was named Minako Uma. Illua herself was curious about this girl. Natsumi seemed to know her. As Natsumi approached her, Illua stood in her place, noticing the signal to stop, though she could hear running from behind her.

Slowly a fairly short girl with bright pink hair appeared from behind a tree. Her eyes were neon blue - the gaze was piercing. However tears formed in her eyes. Natsumi's shoulders relaxed as she looked to Illua and the others, holding a hand up to halt them in there spot. Natsumi slowly walked over to Minako, and the girl collapsed in Natsumi's arms.

"Nat-Natsumi..." She sobbed, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Minako... what is it?" Natsumi asked with concern.

"H-Hibiki... they took him! W-We found your b-brother... a-and were l-looking for you... b-but they took them both!" Minako's head fell on Natsumi's shoulder as she slowly processed what she was being told.

"H-Hibiki... and Hikaru... taken?" She repeated slowly, her heart racing.

Minako nodded, her tears falling gracefully down her cheeks.

Extending her hand to the left, she stopped Kaizen in his tracks after Minako finished speaking. As Illua learned that Natsumi's brother, and someone named Hibiki, were taken, she knew this was not good, for them or Illua's 'family'. There was an enemy out there somewhere, and Illua was determined not to put her people in danger. Illua turned to face Kaizen, who was staring at the pink-headed girl, just in time to see Meiya.

"Meiya, go back to the camp and advise everyone to get ready." Illua stated quickly. Glancing quickly over to Kaizen, Illua had a fierce look in her eye. "Kaizen, you will stay here. I might need you." Illua, said, glancing down at the special decorated katana at his side. Illua turned back to Natsumi.

"What can we do to help, Natsumi? We cannot leave your brother, or the other, to be at the mercy of known forces." Illua's leadership skills were settling in. "We will assist you in rescuing them both." Illua said, glancing to the tree line.

Minako's head lifted to look at Illua, her face twisting in confusion. "You'd help someone you do not know?" She questioned, chocking on a sob.

Natsumi too, looked at Illua, though her expression was harsher. "You don't know what you're getting into, Illua. This won't be easy. If they can capture both my brother and Hibiki, than that means they will not make getting them back easy. I do not want to risk the lives of you or your group - it just wouldn't be right of me as a shinobi to allow it."

Natsumi slowly helped Minako to her feet, looking over her. "Where did you last see them?"

"Only a day's walk from here..."

"How did you find me?" Natsumi asked.

"Blood." Minako lifted Natsumi's arm and pulled her sleeve back to reveal a deep incision that had been wrapped up, however the scarlet liquid was still seeping through.

"You were in a battle?" Minako asked, sounding more like herself.

Natsumi pulled her arm back, pushing her sleeve back down. "Y-Yeah... they ran off before I could finish them." Natsumi sighed. She had forgotten that Minako could smell blood no matter how far the distance, and be able to figure out who's it was.

Minako asked that Illua would really help someone she doesn't know. Illua answered simply. "Well, I do know Natsumi. And my opinion is that I owe her." Illua said, looking at Minako. As Natsumi looked over with a harsh look, she spoke and said that she didn't know what she was getting into. Illua and Kaizen both smirked. "Natsumi, you don't need to worry about us. We are Oshue. We are strong." Kaizen said, continuing to smirk. "That thought itself is a bit insulting towards us. Do you not feel that we are any stronger then you are?" Illua said, tilting her head to the side. Illua shook her head, "Anyway, I won't be sending all of my people into battle. I will send ones that are capable to handle more than you think. There is a reason why we are feared across the seas." Illua added, smiling slightly. As the two began talking to each other, both Illua and Kaizen quietly listened in, Though Illua was taking in all information she could.

Natsumi sighed. She walked up to Illua and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you do not own me. But, I'd still very much like your help." She smiled weakly at her friend.

Illua smiled as Natsumi had said she would like her help. That pleased Illua. Well, she was going to help Natsumi if she liked it or not, there wasn't much of a choice. Kaizen smiled, He enjoyed the thought of more adventures. Lately he was stuck to washing dishes, and it seemed like a breath of fresh air. "Alright, so that does it. We will rescue your brother and Hibiki." Illua said, raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi's eyes drifted toward the male, a smile forming on her lips again.

"Thank you." Minako whispered, taking the words from Natsumi's mouth.

Natsumi let her arm fall to her side. "Illua, gather them up then. We will leave as soon as you're all ready."

Illua nodded, "Alright. Where should we meet? Or are you tagging along? It would maybe take 10 minutes or less to get the group ready, since Meiya probably already had taken care of the camp." Illua said, looking between Natsumi and Minako. Kaizen had stayed quiet as they talked.

"We will follow." Natsumi answered.

Illua nodded and sprinted back towards the camp. Kaizen followed behind Illua quietly. Kaizen had wondered about Natsumi and her friend, they had both seemed interesting. And after the stories told by Illua herself about Natsumi and her power, Kaizen was interested. It was shortly after they reached the campsite. Barely anything showed signs of life, apart from the burnt firewood and scattered cinders of the fire. Which seemed strange, in a circle, stood all of the other members. Illua stopped shortly after approaching them. "Okay, Kaizen and Yahasu will come with us. Meiya, You will look after the rest of the group as it's leader until I return. I will leave the twins, Yasahii, Kasumi and Mirai for protection. I trust in you and all your abilities. As for where we will meet you after we are finished; you know where, Meiya." Illua said quickly. Meiya had just nodded; she understood her place in Illua's absence. "Now, let's go." Illua said, as Yahasu and Kaizen stepped forward to follow Illua.

The leader turned to Natsumi, "Let's go, We are ready." Illua said, waiting for Natsumi's response.

Natsumi nodded looking down at Minako. "Ready?"

"I just want my Hibiki back." She murmured.

Natsumi looked back up and nodded at the group. "If it's alright, I'd like to lead. I think I know who took them and where they are - Reina." Minako shuddered beside Natsumi, gripping at her sleeve. "Am I right?" Natsumi asked.

Minako nodded. "And... and the twins..."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi looked up at the group. "Maybe I should explain these enemies. Reina is a stunning woman of beauty. She seduces men in order to kill them. She controls plants and can even turn flowers into cameras. Minako has faced her before-"

"We thought we had killed her, but she had made a plant-clone at the last moment - we have been looking for her since." Minako explained.

Natsumi nodded. "Also, she is Nagato's niece, so she possesses the Rinnegan. She may be the worst." She sighed. "The twins, Deila and Kyna, are extremely intelligent. They will know who you are before you can even say your name. They read minds in order to do this. Kyna is the older twin; she wears red and control fire style type jutsu. Deila wears blue and is a water jutsu user. They are not good at close range battles that will be how you defeat them. I'm quite sure that they are not alone - that more people are with them that we are unaware of. My eyes and your Taijutsu's will be the key to rescuing the two. Also, Minako." Natsumi looked down at her friend nervously.

Minako nodded. "If I am angered, my mind will slip. Without Hibiki here, I will kill whoever is in my way without a second thought - that includes any of you." She lowered her head in shame.

Natsumi rested a hand on her shoulder. "Minako will also be key; she is a brutal fighter but will not stop until she has finished what she started. Understand?" Her scarlet eyes searched the group, mostly Illua, for answers.

The three had listened to Natsumi intently, taking in all she had explained. About the enemies, the jutsu and more. Illua gave a single nod, understanding what she had been told. Illua felt disgusted by what seemed like to be the leader, Reina. She would have liked to eliminate her herself, though she knew that she would have a better chance of fighting the water twin, since Illua's chakra nature is Lightning. Yahasu had also understood everything. "All this information is very valuable... And with that we already know some of their weaknesses..." Yahasu said in a quiet monotone voice. As Minako explained about her mind and how it could slip, this worried Kaizen and Illua. If it would, they would have to watch their backs, and they wouldn't try and fight back, they couldn't risk hurting an ally. "We will follow your lead, Natsumi." Kaizen said, nodding once.

Natsumi nodded to the group and Minako before breaking off into a run. Minako followed, basically jogging to stay with the group. "Oh yeah, and we're heading to the Rock Village!" Natsumi called back to the others.

As Natsumi picked up speed to a run, Illua followed shortly after, then Kaizen beside and Yahasu in the back. "The Rock village huh...?" Kaizen seemed to be talking to himself. "I have never been there." He added, pondering the thought of the Rock Village and what it might be like. Illua smiled at Kaizen's spoken thoughts, But suddenly her attention was turned to the bush beside her. She heard the voice of her feline friend, Gensou, in her head. 'Hey! Did you think you'd leave without ME?' He had said in her thoughts. Illua looked above to see Gensou leap from a tree above her onto her shoulder. Illua narrowed her eyes as she felt his sharp claws dig into the flesh on her back. "Damn it! You are such a pain!" Illua said, trying to be quiet. "Well, you should have waited for me!" He hissed in her ear.

Natsumi laughed softly as she peeked behind her to see the cat-like creature jump onto Illua's shoulder. "And it's back!" Natsumi laughed more loudly as she kept her eyes ahead.

Gensou started to chuckle behind its mask. "Did you miss me? It's too bad my master didn't." He seemed to sulk. "I am so unappreciated, y'know?" Gensou continued. "Oh god, here he goes again..." Illua mumbled under her breath. "I have done SO much to help Illua in battles, yet she doesn't give me praise! Or treats!" Gensou continued with his rant. The thought of the last fight she was in with Gensou by her side gave her shivers. It was horrible. He was always in the way.

Natsumi reached into her pouch and pulled out a piece of jerky. "Like jerky?" She asked the cat-like creature.

As Gensou saw Natsumi pull out some jerky, Gensou's eyes, from under his mask, lit up. And he pounced on Kaizen's head, then onto Natsumi's shoulder. Kaizen rubbed his head slightly and frowned at the abomination. "How... How'd you know? That's my favorite!" Gensou said, as he chewed it happily on her shoulder. He was not too heavy, for someone his size, more lightweight then what someone would think. Illua sighed, "Eh, I wouldn't have done that." Illua said, looking over to Natsumi. "Once he gets once treat, he always suspects something." Illua said, with a laugh.

Natsumi shrugged, stroking the creature. "I'm alright with that; you're not all that bad. Oh, and I knew 'cause of my eyes." She snickered.

The furry abomination began to purr, Or what sounded like a clogged motor, as Natsumi stroked his fur. As Natsumi said that she could tell he was not that bad because of her eyes, He got curious. Gensou tilted his head, almost completely upside-down. "Your eyes?" Gensou asked curiously.

Natsumi nodded. "Do you not know? I figured Illua would have told you." Natsumi continued to lead as she explained. "The Hitama clan only has my brother and I left - the rest of us were killed off because of our Kekkei Genkai. Anyway, when I activate them, I see thoughts, emotions, and physical bits of any living thing. I know what you think of Illua now." She laughed. "I can kill an enemy in seconds with them as well."

Gensou listened to her talk as he shifted his position on Natsumi's shoulder. After she finished, Gensou chuckled. "I remember!" Gensou exclaimed, As Illua sighed. She had explained it to him. But it seems like everything goes in one ear and out the other. "My eyes cannot do anything like that..." Gensou said. He had seemed to be jealous. Kaizen, who had also been listening, seemed to be in awe. "That is some Kekkei Genkai, you have there, Natsumi..." He said, looking over at her in wonder.

Natsumi smirked as she turned back to face Kaizen. "Thanks." She turned back ahead, a chuckle leaving her lips. "Not that I own it without consequence. When I was a child I called it a curse - it almost killed me multiple times."

Kaizen, most of all, listened to Natsumi as she talked. He listened about how she called it a curse. It sort of sounded like him when he thought of his own Kekkei Genkai. He had thought he had the eyes of the devil himself. Kaizen raised an eyebrow, "Killed you multiple times? It's that dangerous? ...It has some risk..." He said, looking straight ahead.

Natsumi nodded, not looking back to meet his eyes. "See, in my clan, at age five the parents are meant to perform a kinda of ritual - it meant to ensure the child will survive, but since mine were not around, each and every time I used my Kekkei Genkai, I was risking my life. Back then though, only one of my eyes was like that, and it was constantly white." She sighed. "It wasn't until I was about fourteen that I made it through the change and no longer had to worry." She laughed. "It was horrible though, blood would pour out of my eye when I used it." She shook her head of the memories. "I'm fine now though."

The two Oshue, Apart from Yahasu, was listening to Natsumi explain about her clan. Though, Kaizen was more fascinated by it all. The part about when her eyes would bleed sounded very painful, he couldn't imagine that... "...You... Didn't know your parents?" He asked gently, looking over to Natsumi. Trying not to be rude by asking, and trying not to offend her. It sounded like himself; he was only six when he lost his parents. During this time, Illua was not feeling herself, she felt as if she was being ripped open from the inside...

Natsumi nodded. "When I was three or four, my brother and I were captured and my parents killed; Hikaru was the one who saved me. I had to leave and he blanked my memory of him, but it eventually returned. It's no big deal, I just want Hikaru back..."

Kaizen had quieted and listened intently as she spoke. "...Don't worry. We'll get him back." He said, with a warm smile. It was at this time, Yahasu had noticed Illua falling behind. Illua had soon come to a stop and fell to her knees in the forest. "Kaizen! Natsumi!" Yahasu exclaimed, to get their attention. Illua had her hand to her mouth and was coughing rather bad. It had sounded like she could have coughed up a lung or something. Kaizen had stopped and approached Illua. She had her gloved hand to her mouth and she let out one worse cough. Illua's head hung, and she was breathing very heavily. Kaizen looked down and wore a concerned face. As she removed her hand form her mouth, it was tinged it a crimson liquid. She lifted her head slightly for a second and the same crimson substance was at the corner of her mouth dripping to her chin.

Natsumi knelt down in front of Illua, her eyes fading to their white form. "You never told me of this." She murmured, looking intently at the illness visible through her eyes. Minako shifted awkwardly, trying to keep herself in control with the blood. "Kaizen, please stand by Minako - I don't want her pouncing."

Illua had tried to talk, but... She couldn't. Kaizen had noticed Minako shift awkwardly, and Natsumi said for him to stay by her, she didn't want her 'pouncing'. He wondered what that meant but he didn't want to find out. He did as Natsumi said, and stood by Minako. Yahasu looked down at Illua, she seemed to pity her. To some Oshue, this was their end, a long, slow, painful death, with no hope of remedy. Illua could at least try and speak now, "I never told you... because I am ashamed." Illua said, gasping slightly. Kaizen quieted, he had known what caused it, but because of what choice she made when she was younger, it made it even worse. Illua wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Yet she couldn't look up at Natsumi. Gensou hopped off Natsumi's shoulder. "...You... didn't take… your pills... did you?" Gensou asked quietly. This had always happened more when she didn't. Illua shook her head in denial, "No... I am fine..." She said attempting to stand, her legs wobbled and the heavy breathing continued.

Natsumi only smiled at her friend. "You really have no idea of my power, do you?" Natsumi lifted Illua's chin to look into her white eyes. "I can make you better in seconds."

As Natsumi lifted her chin, Illua closed her eyes. "No. You cannot. I have tried many, many different remedies. Not even my own Medical Ninjutsu is strong enough." Illua stood up straight, maintaining her balance fairly well. "This is no ordinary illness. It cannot be cured. It runs in the bloodline of my clan. It is punishment for using our Kekkei Genkai, it's been that way since ancient times... Some are lucky to withstand. Some are luck to get a simple flu every now and then... While others... It can kill." Illua shook her head. "Even if there was some kind of miracle cure, it comes back. I simply take strong medicine to prolong my life." Illua confessed. Kaizen knew it, It was all true. In fact everyone knew apart from the children. Illua continued, "I know there is no cure because... My father himself had thought of a cure. But he only found out the only remedy is death. That is the only thing that can free us."

Natsumi shook her head. "Well, if I cannot cure you, I can at least help." Natsumi's hand rested gently on Illua's head, her eyes narrowing. Natsumi let out a breath as she tried to cure Illua's illness in any way that she could. She watched as the illness bubble, shrunk, but did not disappear. She pulled her hand back as her eyes faded back to scarlet. She suddenly felt lightheaded and stumbled back, bumping into Kaizen. She blushed slightly as she used him to keep herself standing. "Feel better, Illua?" Natsumi asked, only slightly winded.

As Natsumi had used her jutsu to try and help Illua with her illness, she had already begun to feel relived, and a bit better. There was still a faint taste of blood in her mouth, though. As Natsumi bumped into Kaizen, and she used him to keep herself standing. He had also seen her blush; Kaizen had smiled and made himself blush a bit as well. He had begun to... Feel something. It was strange, something he had not felt before, all right. The tall male looked down at her. She seemed to... Glow in the moonlight. He put his hand on her shoulder, assisting her in standing straight. He had seemed to blush a bit more. Illua had seen what happened, it was unlike Kaizen to be like this... She wondered... "I am feeling better. Thank you, Natsumi."

Natsumi grinned weakly at her friend. "No problem but... man! That illness of yours is way stronger than it looks!" She pushed herself from Kaizen, only to stumble back again. Minako looked worried as she watched Natsumi's motions.

As Natsumi said that it was a strong illness, Illua nodded. "I believe you. It has only gotten worse these past three years. The amount of pain and amount of blood coughed is rising..." Illua strayed from thought. She was brought back as Natsumi seemed to pull herself away from Kaizen, who she was leaning against, but stumbled back again. Illua blinked. Kaizen; who was unusually shy during this moment, had seemed, if it were possible, to become even redder in the face. With an exhale the blush faded. He had no idea what to do in this situation. "A-Are you alright... Natsumi?" Kaizen said, looking down at her. He didn't want to move in case she would fall over, so he stayed in place. Illua raised an eyebrow, "Maybe we should rest here." Illua suggested, looking at Kaizen weirdly.

Natsumi nodded weakly. "P-Possibly..."

Minako stepped forward and looked Natsumi over. "The problem is not your friend's illness... the problem is this..." Minako pushes up Natsumi's sleeve to reveal the blood pouring down her arm. "O-Oh y-yeah... I-I forgot to look after that..." She slurred. "She's loosing too much blood." Minako stated, looking over at Illua.

Illua had jumped over, in the process of stepping on Gensou's tail, making his shriek. Illua Ignored that. Laying her down, Kaizen sat beside her. "Illua, you are the best in the group with Medical Ninjutsu, save her... Please." Kaizen said quickly, he always appeared to be cool, calm and collected, but he was panicking. Illua seemed to rip off her gloves and quickly a green glow surrounded her hands. She had begun to heal the wound.

Natsumi's eyes felt heavy and even with them closed, she felt like the world around her was spinning. Voices around her seemed far off i the distance. She didn't realise how bad her injury was; being in the Akatsuki for almost ten years, makes you forget about wounds - it was a habit she never broke...

Minako sniffed the air; she almost swore she could smell death - a scent she had smelt far too often in her lifetime. "Illua, hurry, Natsumi won't last if she keeps bleeding out!"

Illua had become panicked herself, and the once green glow turned to blue. It was a much higher level medical Ninjutsu. "I-Illua..." Yahasu said in disbelief. She had known she was gambling everything now. Kaizen had gotten even more panicked as Minako spoke, and he had soon decided he'd help too. He just learned medical ninjutsu, but he couldn't see Natsumi... Die... His hands began to glow green and put them by Illua's. Illua called for Yahasu over, and she also joined them in healing her..

Minako watched intently as the three's hands glew with the beautiful chakra. It made her think of Hibiki and made her almost block out the suddenly screaming. Natsumi's screams intensified before stopping completely. She groaned in pain as she panted. ''She'll be fine now.'' Minako stated, letting out a breath as the smell of death faded away to nothing but the cool midnight air.

Illua fell back to the Earth's soft grass, breathing heavily. The jutsu had really taken a lot out of her. Kaizen was the last one to stop. He keeled beside her, looking over her, just praying she was alright. He honestly felt stupid, about it all. He just stood there! Why didn't he help out first thing! It pissed him off. He felt so... useless.

Minako knelt down beside Natsumi. ''How could you forget, idiot?'' Natsumi didn't respond at first. Minako watched as her chested heaved up and down. Finally she spoke after what felt like minutes. ''Old... Habit.'' she choked out. Minako frowned - she didn't want to stop, but she now knew it was the best thing, even Hibiki would agree with her. ''We must rest for the night - but not here in the open. Kaizen, are you strong enough to carry Natsumi? I know of a cave we can rest in for the night.''

As Natsumi and Minako spoke Kaizen listened quietly. Illua, who was now standing, was slipping on her gloves. Yahasu was standing beside Illua. Minako had asked if Kaizen could carry her, because they couldn't rest in the open, Kaizen nodded. "Yes, I can." Kaizen smiled slightly. Soon after, Natsumi was in Kaizen's arms, and he was ready to go.

Minako stealthily lead the group to a nearby cave. She sat on a rock by the entrance to keep guard - not like she slept anyway. Natsumi stirred in Kaizen's arms. Even though she knew she was fine, on the way to the cave Natsumi had passed out, making Minako more uneasy as to her condition.

As the group approached the cave Minako talked about, Illua had noticed Minako sit on a rock by the entrance. As Kaizen entered the cave, He looked for a comfortable place to set Natsumi down so she could rest. Kaizen had planned to stay near-by Natsumi; since he had been worried she had passed out on the way. He felt like he didn't want to let her go. After setting her down on the ground, Kaizen stood up straight and stretched. He hadn't slept in a while and was exhausted. Kaizen, finding himself a rock to lean against, could see Natsumi lying down in a short distance. Less than a minute after he closed his eyes, had fallen asleep.

Illua had just finished exploring the cave, making sure there was no 'surprises' hiding in the back. It was a fairly big cave, with a tunnel leading down in the earth, but it had been closed off by a boulder, after what looked like to be an earthquake. The other two Oshue had already gone to sleep. Illua was about to do the same, until she saw Minako. Illua approached her, "Do you not sleep?" She asked as Gensou jumped to Illua's shoulder.

Minako turned her gaze from the sky to Illua. A weak smile fell over her lips. "No, I cannot. Even with Hibiki..." She sighed. "I'm sorry - you must be confused. You do not know much about me, do you?" She laughed slightly.

As Minako said that she could not sleep, Illua blinked. She was surprised how her body could function. But Illua had maybe thought it was because of her mind and how it can slip. "No, I don't know much of you.." Illua said, shaking her head.

"Would you like to?" Minako asked coolly.

Gensou chuckled in curiosity. "Oh, Yes! I do!" Gensou said, hopping form Illua's Shoulder to the ground. Illua shifted her position. "Sure." she said, smilingly slightly.

Minako nodded, taking in a breath to calm herself. "Basically, the Uma clan is the fastest shinobi family in history. I am a wind jutsu user and an excellent Taijutsu user. When I slip into insanity I become almost like an animal. I cannot sleep or else I wake up screaming. Hibiki was always able to calm me - this is the longest I've gone without sleeping since I met him." She sighed, she missed him so much.

Illua had quietly listened to Minako. She had found it all very fascinating, about her clan and about Hibiki, The only one who could keep her calm. That worried Illua, without him here, she was practically a stick of dynamite next to a lit match. "Don't worry. We will rescue him, and Natsumi's brother. You have three new friends here to assist you in whatever we need to do to rescue them." Illua said, reassuring Minako with a small smile.

Minako nodded. "F-Friends... that is good then..." Her eyes lifted to meet Illua's. "Natsumi is a good person - caring. She and I met a few years ago when she was in the Akatsuki. She was sent to take me in, but refused when she saw me. She said that what she saw in her eyes made her pity me. She and I have been friends since." Minako explained, her eyes drifting over at Natsumi's sleeping form.

"Natsumi I trust. She will stop me if I get out of hand."

Minako had then talked about how she met Natsumi, That Natsumi was sent to take her in. Illua nodded once, showing she was still paying attention. As Minako looked over to Natsumi, so did Illua She seemed to sleep peacefully. "She will? Is it only people you trust who can? Or is more of a bond thing?" Illua asked.

Minako shurgged. "I'm not really sure what it is... maybe it has to do with her eyes?" Minako laughed. "Her and Hibiki and the only people I have given my trust to, ever."

Illua raised a hand to her chin and nodded, "I see..." Illua said, seeming to examine Minako. Illua, herself, had not trusted anyone years ago, so she knew a bit of how she thought. (That was only because someone who she thought was trustworthy and a friend, but ended up just using her and costing her all she ever loved...) But Illua could not Minako for not trusting her. They barely knew each other, after all. "Well, I suppose I will see you in the morning." Illua finally said.

Minako nodded. "Sleep well."

Illua nodded, Then left to find somewhere to sleep. She sat up against a rock, in the view of the others. Gensou had sprinted over and laid on her lap, falling asleep almost instantly. Illua, herself had fallen asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

By morning Natsumi slowly sat up, gripping her head. Looking around she could see all but Minako alseep around her; Minako still at the mouth of the cave, her eyes locked on the sky. Her eyes drifted in Illua's direction as she faded her eyes to their white form. Natsumi let out a sigh of relief as she saw that Illua's illness was staying away still, though she knew it would be back.

Her eyes then drifted toward Kaizen. She was confused as to his character. Using her eyes she looked at him. She was surprised at some of the things she read, but she had seen worse, like Minako for example.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Minako whipsered, not even glancing at Natsumi.

Natsumi weakly jumped to her feet and stumbled over to Minako as she released her jutsu. "What ah... happened?"

"You passed out from blood loss. We almost lost you, Nat." Minako explained, her aqua eyes locking with Natsumi's scarlet ones.

Natsumi's eyes windened as she looked down at her arm. The cut was healed but a thick scar remained.

"I think that guy likes you." Minako stated, a giggle escaping her lips.

Natsumi blushed at the comment, but shook her head. "Last thing I need right now is romance..."

"But it will happen." Minako laughed.

Natsumi's blush grew as s strand of hair fell into her view. She pushed it back and strolled over to Illua, kneeling down and shaking her shoulder slightly. "Wake up, Illua. We need to get moving..."

Illua seemed to wake up suddenly as Natsumi shook her shoulder. And stranger is how she woke up. It seemed like she wasn't sleeping at all, and no yawn escaped her lips. Yahasu was the first one that woke up, (Apart from Minako, only because she didn't fall asleep.) she had went for a walk outside the cave, and seemed to come back just in time. Illua pushed Gensou off, who was still fast asleep. He stood up and stretched out his long body, his sharp nails peeked out from the hairs between his toes.

She nodded to Natsumi as a thank-you for waking her up, and a hello. "We should get going." Illua said, as she walked to Kaizen, to wake him up. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Illua shook him. He stirred and opened one eye, to see Natsumi gone. Instantly after seeing she was gone, he stood straight up like he was hit by lightning. Illua was surprised, and wasn't quite sure what his problem was... Whipping around, Kaizen saw Natsumi standing on her own, he glanced at Illua, "We are going now?" He asked. Illua nodded. He chuckled sheepishly, "I overslept, didn't I?" He said, scratching his head and smiling awkwardly.

Natsumi laughed at Kaizen's actions. "Yes. And we must hurry." She sighed. "Hikaru and I... our bond is no longer broken. I can hear him in my head again." She laughed, almost joyful. "Sorry Minako, I forgot to tell you; Hibiki is fine. They are watching each other."

Minako brightened as she suddenly felt like hugging Natsumi.

"Come on!" Natsumi grinned, grabbing both Illua and Kaizen, pulling them out of the cave; she was surprising herself with the energy she had, considering how much blood she was still missing.

Illua had smiled when Natsumi had said the bond with her brother was no longer broken, and she could hear him in her head.. That was weird. It sounded like Gensou's jutsu, which was always cast on Illua. His thoughts would become yours, and yours his in return. It made it very easy to make battle plans without the enemy knowing and talking without the enemy hearing. One reason why she kept him around...

"We should hurry." Illua had said, then found herself being led out of the cave by Natsumi. Kaizen himself was surprised when Natsumi grabbed him and led him out. Gensou had noticed they were leaving and seemed to hop slowly behind them. Yahasu came up behind him and picked him up and she gained speed to a sprint.

The group quickly picked up the pace, making up for lost time. Natsumi had zoned out and forgotten that she was still dragging Kaizen and Illua along. Finally, she let go and blushed."S-sorry..." She murmured.

"We're not that far." Minako stated.

"What?" Natsumi asked, confused.

"I can smell Reina..." She hissed, pulling a kunai swiftly into her hand.

"How close?" Natsumi asked, her tone serious.

"Too close..." Minako growled

As Natsumi let go of both Illua and Kaizen, they just smiled. The three Oshue was surprised when Minako said they weren't that far, they seemed like they would take much longer to get there. But, The sooner they get there, the better. When Minako could say she could smell Reina and that she was too close. It seemed like the three Oshue all activated her eyes at the same time, preparing for a fight. Kaizen, the only one with a physical sword, had rested his hand on the handle, ready to quickly unsheathe it. Gensou had, once again, hopped on Kaizen's head, then to Illua's shoulder. He frowned at the creature again and rubbed the top of his head.

Minako stopped as her eyes darted around. Natsumi activated her eyes as well, going back to back with Minako.

"Minako! We meet again!" An older feminine voice echoed through the trees as an eriee laugh followed.

"Reina you skank! Show your face!" Minako shouted.

"Nice to see you too - I think Hibiki talked nicer to me than you are now." Reina said as she stepped from the shadows; her long orange hair blowing in the wind.

Minako narrowed her eyes, prepared to charage when Natsumi stepped in her way, her first clenched. "Give me my brother back!"

"I'd rather not. I like im... such a handsome young man - just about m age too!" Reina laughed.

Natsumi's eyes narrowed as she prepared to charge, not stoping to think.

Minako had stopped, and the three Oshue stopped as well. The woman, Reina had soon shown her face. Illua had stayed quiet, but was about to say something as Minako charged, but thankfully, Natsumi stopped her. But Illua had soon found Natsumi charging Reina. That... Was not a very smart move. Kaizen stepped forward, once, his grip tightened on his sword's handle...

Natsumi threw at kick toward Reina, which the older woman quickly dodged. She thrusted her hand outward and a vine grew from the ground, catching Natsumi's ankle and hanging her high above the ground.

"REINA!" Natsumi hissed, struggling against the vine.

Reina turned her attention to Minako who was shaking. "Scared now?" She laughed.

Minako shook her head. "I've already fought you once! There is nothing you can do that I don't already know!"

Reina shook her head. "That would be where you're wrong."

Minako shook her head and charged at Reina. A vine few in her direction that she dodged easily. The kunai she had been grasping flew threw the air and made a deep incision on Reina's cheek. The vine user hissed and jumped back onto a vine.

"Damn I hate you!" She growled at Minako.

While Reina was distracted, Natsumi was able to cut herself down and land on top of Reina, putting a kunai to her throat. "Move. I dare you!" She hissed in the olders ear.

With her hands pinned beneath her, Reina remained still and silent.

"Now," Natsumi hissed. "why have you and the twins taken my brother and Hibiki?"

Reina shook her head, careful not to slice her neck open.

"Tell me, now!' Minako growled.

Natsumi held up a free hand as a signal to order Minako to calm; it didn't work.

"If you weren't so valuable for information, I'd kill you right now!' Natsumi hissed again in Reina's ear. "Now tell me! Who else besides you and the twins are hold them captive!"

"D-Daiki... a-and... Ryo..." Reina admitted in defeat.

"Why!" Natsumi shrieked. She knew the twins, Reina, and the other two through the Akatsuki. Ryo she liked, but the others and her never got along; not to mention Reina was a bi girl who always came onto her.

"W-we have our reasons..." Reina choked out. Natsumi shook her head. "If you will say no more I will have to kill you now!"

Illua had watched the fight from afar, Though she did nothing, she learned of her jutsu, and became slightly known of her jutsu. As Natsumi held Reina captive, She explained there were two others guarding her brother and Hibiki, others form Akatsuki. Thank goodness it wasn't... Datenshi. He was someone who Illua was friends with in Akatsuki. And the one that loved her, which she had never told anyone...

Kaizen stepped forward, "Wait, Natsumi!" Kaizen said, cautiously approaching Reina and Natsumi. "Instead of killing her, As I would love to do myself, We can maybe get more information out of her." He said as he stopped about three feet away from them.

Illua smiled, "You were reading my thoughts, weren't you, Kaizen?" She said, following Kaizen, still keeping up her guard.

Natsumi raised at brow at Kaizen. "If you wanna try, be my guest." A smirk formed at her lips as she finally let her eyes return to her scarlet form.

She looked to Minako who nodded. The youngest walked over and formed several hand seals before, something that looked like a spiderweb covered Reina's wrists, cutting deeply into them.

"Wh-what the hell?" Reina's expression was shock as she glared at Minako.

"Being with Hibiki for all this time is beneficial. I learned many jutsu's from it." Minako explained.

Natsumi laughed, she knew that fact, but seeing Reina's expression made it more amusing.

Kaizen watched Minako do several hand signs, and it seemed like spiderwebs covered Reina's wrists, but soon cut deep into them. It seemed very painful... Natsumi then laughed, she seemed to enjoy seeing her in pain. Kaizen was never that spiteful, if anything, he would end up pitying them and then sparing them.

Kaizen went on, "Is there any more affiliates or lackeys we should know of? Is there just the four? I don't want any surprises when we raid the place for Natsumi's brother and Hibiki." Kaizen said, glaring at Reina, expecting the honest answer, though he could picture her lying or something.

Reina snickered at Kaizen. "You're kinda cute - he yours, Nat?"

Natsumi tried to surpress a blush and failed. "Answer the question!" She yelled at Reina, trying to aviod the whole boyfriend question.

Blush had crept up on Kaizen's face, his cheeks turning red as Reina had said he was cute, and asked Natsumi if he was hers. He quickly regained his calm demeanor as the blush faded slightly.

"I had asked you a question." He stated, trying to seem intimidating. But to Illua, he had failed miserably, only because of the caring look in his eyes.

Reina snickered. ''I'm not answering. And you still have not told me.'' Reina laughed.

''My love life is not your problem!'' Natsumi growled, supressing a blush again.

Reina had soon refused to tell Kaizen any more. "Hmm... Okay. I tried." Kaizen said, shrugging as he began to walk away. Illua had stopped him. "It is very unlike you to just give up, Kaizen..." Illua said, raising an eyebrow. Illua's gaze went from Kaizen to Reina, She had a hateful look in her eyes. "Maybe we should... Torture her." Illua said, grinning deviously.

Reina's eyes widened as she looked at Illua. "You can do nothing to me."

Natsumi laughed, her eyes changing. "Wanna bet?"

"AH!" Reina suddenly screamed in pain, falling onto her side.

As Reina's eyes widened, Illua grin grew wider. Illua, herself, had her own methods of torture, physical, or psychological, Thanks to her skill in Genjutsu and her Kekkei Genkai, but Natsumi's way seemed perfect for spilling beans. Or blood. Illua had seen Reina fall to her side.

"Now, what do you say? Or shall we continue?" Illua asked, crouching down to Reina's level.

Illua had only gone this far, because she honestly felt like she was hiding something. Just by her reply to Kaizen. Kaizen himself, had a hand behind his neck. It was worse when he heard her hit the floor. He felt bad, to see someone suffer like that. Turning around he gulped.

"Maybe she doesn't know anything. If we wait around here, more will likely come if they notice that she has not come back. We should just leave before they suspect us." Kaizen said, looking between Natsumi and Illua, and to try to convince them to keep moving forward.

"I have to say, Kaizen has a point." Yahasu said, stepping closer to the group.

Natsumi shook her head. "Sorry Kaizen, but you are wrong. These people care for each other and no one else - a lost team member means nothing to them."

Kaizen quieted as Natsumi had told him otherwise. He blinked in curiosity.

"She is right, Kaizen. It is different then how we fuction in our little... Family. They care not for anyone but themselves." Illua said, standing back up and looking at Kaizen at her side.

Natsumi nodded again. Reina screamed out in pain as Natsumi's eyes narrowed on her. "D-DAMMIT! I-I WON'T TELL Y-YOU ANYTHING!"

"Then die." Natsumi hissed - this was one of those times that the evil side that the Akatsuki created for her, showed. She looked like a muderer with the crazed look in her eyes.

Illua was disappointed when Reina still would not say anything. "Do you want the honors, Natsumi?" Illua said, offering Natsumi to kill her. Kaizen stared at Illua, mouth agape, he wanted to think that there was another way. "Kaizen, this is nothing more we can get from her. You are too soft, too kind. That is your flaw." Illua said, glaring over at the male.

Natsumi leaned her face closer to Reina's. "This is your last chance... tell... us, or else I kill you."

"There is nothing to tell!" Reina yelled. Natsumi shook her head. Her hands rested on Reina's neck. "Shall I snap it? Or just finish you with my eyes?"

Minako narrowed her eyes, waiting for the kill.

Illua had watched Natsumi, waiting for her to finish Reina, then to go rescue her brother and Hibiki. Yahasu also watched from behind with empty eyes. Kaizen was the only one that wasn't looking, he had seemed to turn around and walk a short distance away from the group. Gensou, who was beside Illua, hissed with joy.

Natsumi snickered before a loud snap echoed though the forest. Natsumi let Reina's lifeless body fall. Her eyes faded to their normal form. "I wish she had been more helpful... we were friends once..." Natsumi murmured in sorrow.

Illua was quiet when Reina's neck cracked. When Natsumi had said that were once friends, Illua didn't know how to reply. "We should get going." Illua said finally, after a moment of silence.

Natsumi nodded. "Reina being dead wont change their plans..."

Illua nodded, "You're right, but we shouldn't waste much of our time here when your brother and Hibiki are so close." Illua said, smiling slightly. "The faster we rescue them, the more secure Minako is, and she can then rest easily. And not to mention I think Hikaru will be happy to see you." Illua said, shrugging slightly with a smile.

Kaizen nodded, "Yeah, we should carry on." He agreed, looking over at Natsumi then Illua. He appeared to be back to normal.

Natsumi nodded. "I can feel Hikaru - he is close."

Minako broke out into a run. "I can smell my Hibiki!"

Natsumi chased after her quickly when Minako began laughing. "However, another friend of ours is close."

"There is?" Natsumi asked, confused.

"Oh, Illrima!" Minako giggled, coming to a stop again.

"I-Illrima is here?" Natsumi asked, confused.

As the two girls seemed to run the way to the prisoners, Illua had a bad feeling. "I would be careful, you two. For all we know, they might have some traps hidden up ahead." Illua said, running after them. Kaizen and Yahasu had also chased after them.

"What else are we expecting, Illua?" Kaizen asked in a low voice, with a worried expression. Illua didn't answer.

Minako nodded. "Does Illua know of Illrima?" Minako asked Natsumi.

"I do not belive so... do you, Illua?" Natsumi asked.

Minako and Natsumi had asked Illua if she knew a girl names Illrima. She had thought for a second, and then came to a conclusion. Illua had shook her head as an answer to Minako and Natsumi.

"No... I do not. Is she on our side?" Illua asked, looking between the two.

Natsumi nodded. "At times."

"She doesn't trust many - basically no one." Minako explained.

"She trusts me. She will fight with us." Natsumi said before calling out, "Illri!"

A girl with long black hair and spiderweb patterns covering her face and shoulders emerged from the trees.

"Minako, Natsumi." She said, walking forward.

"Illri, what are you doing here?" Natsumi asked.

"Walking... and you?"

"Saving Minako's boyfriend and my brother." Natsumi answered.

"Ah. And these are your friends?" She asked, looking over at the other three.

Natsumi nodded. "This is Illua, Kaizen and Yahasu."

Illua had stayed quiet as Natsumi explained about a girl named Illrima. Though Natsumi had said that she would fight with them. Though if Natsumi had thought she would fight, Illua would trust her word. As Natsumi cried out, what seemed to be her nickname, A dark-haired girl stepped out from the trees. Natsumi had asked Illrima what she was doing here, she simply anwered with 'walking'. As the long, dark-haired girl asked what Natsumi was doing, she said that they were rescuing Hibiki and Hikaru. Soon Illrima looked over to the three Oshue, and asked if it was her friends. Natsumi then introduced them. Kaizen waved, said a little hello and smiled.

"Hello. I am Illua." The Oshue leader said, looking at Illrima.

Yahasu was the only one that didn't greet her.

"Nice to meet you." Illrima sighed.

"Will you help us?" Natsumi asked.

"I guess... who are we against?"

"Ex-Akatsuki members." Natsumi replied, her voice harsh.

"Ah, I see." Illrima groaned. "Yeah, I will help."

The three Oshue didn't say much when Natsumi and Illrima were talking. Though when Illrima said she'd join Kaizen's smile grew, "The more help, the better. It's nice for you to join us." He said, smiling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Illrima nodded. "Alright - just make this mission quick..."

"As quick as we can." Natsumi agreed, breaking off into a run once again.

The three Oshue had followed Natsumi and Illrima, without saying anymore.

"We are close, are we not?" Illua said out of the blue, as she noticed the familiar surroundings, from when she was in Akatsuki.

Natsumi nodded. "Closer than I wish we were... I have a bad feeling about this..."

Minako shook her head. "It will be fine. I'll rip those idiots to shreds!"

The Oshue had listened to Natsumi and Minako talk back and forth, Minako had said she wanted to rip the enemy to shreds. That worried Illua, slightly.

"Will you now?"

"If only we'd make it that easy!"

Looking up, the six could see two girls with long black hair who looked idendical. And beside them, stood a male.

"Shit." Natsumi groaned, coming to a stop. She knew all three, but she also knew that Illua knew the male better than herself.

Soon, the group had ran into a group of three, and Natsumi, as well as the Oshue, had stopped. It consisted of two females and one... Male. It seemed too early! Well, No. But, It couldn't be... It was. Illua had refused to look up at him, her eyes seemed to be pinned to the ground. There was nothing left to do or say. It had come to this.

"Natsumi, what a pleasent surprise!" The twins said in unison.

"Go die!" Natsumi hissed. "What the hell do you gain from taking both Hibiki and Hikaru?"

"A chance to kill you, Natsumi." Deila smirked.

"And get rid of that curse forever." Kyna laughed, pointing toward Minako.

Minako tensed as Natsumi put her arm out in front of her. "If anyone is going to die today, it will be you three and whoever else you have hidden away on your side!" Natsumi hissed.

"That is where the great Natsumi is wrong!" The twins smiled. "Datenshi, would you like to start?" They asked, giggling.

Natsumi, Minako and Illrima seemed to pull a kunai into their hands at the same time.

All of the Oshue, good and bad, were unusually quiet when the evil twins Deila, Kyna, as well as Natsumi were speaking back and forth. Datenshi, whose eyes were locked on Illua, at first had not heard the twins when they asked if he wanted to start. He blinked once and found words to speak.

"Aw. Well, That is awfully kind of you two." He said in a deep voice as he raised his right hand and put it to his chin. "I would be glad to." He finished, narrowing his eyes. Datenshi stepped forward, eyes locked on Illua. "Would you like to be first, my love?" Datenshi asked, smiling over at Illua. "Or... would you rather watch your friends be slain first?" He added, in a darker tone.

Illua's eyes widened as she found the courage to look him in the eye. She had no idea where that came from, It didn't even sound like the 'Daten' she had known...

"W-What... Have you become? You... Have changed... so much... Datenshi..." Illua had seemed to stutter, which was odd for her.

When Kaizen heard the choice he had given Illua, he stepped in front, with his sword already unsheathed, and pointed it towards Daten. The sword's blade was a odd golden colour, it looked razor sharp.

"Kaizen. Long time no see. I wouldn't do anything too hasty, now. You might get hurt." Datenshi had warned, narrowing his eyes. He seemed to be mocking him.

"I will risk my life to protect my friends... Even if I should kill you myself!" He had exclaimed, as he charged with his sword raised, ready to strike him.

Datenshi looked strangely calm as he met Kaizen half-way. He had seemed to move in the blink of an eye, and he caught Kaizen's arm that carried the sword with ease. With his free hand, Datenshi wrapped his hand around Kaizen's neck, and had pushed him onto the ground with an amazing force, seeming to create a indent in the earth.

Kaizen gasped under Datenshi's grip.

"Hmph. You are no fun." Datenshi had said, ripping Kaizen's sword out of his hand and throwing it away.

With his now free hand, Datenshi's straight hand began to glow with a strange purple flame, prepared to finish Kaizen off with it.

Natsumi acted quickly, she pulled her hands together. "Hitima!" Her eyes changed to their white form as she threw herself at Datenshi, knocking him off of Kaizen and to the ground. She found herself quickly pinned beneath him however, and tried using her eyes. She quickly tried to find his heart with crossbones bubble, once she found it, she quickly tried to end him.

Minako jumped forward and threw her fist toward Deila, who dodged easily.

"That the best you got!" She laughed, her twin slapping Minako across the face, her body falling to the ground from the force.

"Ha!" Kyna smirked before she felt herself be pulled from her sister.

Illrima quickly formed a whip made of a special spider web. It latched onto Kyna's neck, trying to pull her away.

Datenshi, who had been knocked off Kaizen by Natsumi, had wondered just what happened, but was quick to react. After being tackled by Natsumi, he had found himself on top of her. He had thought he could finish her quickly, but, he had felt a strange jutsu take over, and had a terrible feeling about it. Datenshi seemed to panic, and tried to figure out a way to cancel... whatever it was. His hand soon transformed into a fist, this time not in purple flames, and had closed in on Natsumi's face, in attempt to land a punch.

Kaizen, who at the moment was useless, attempted to catch his breathe as he gasped. Yahasu acted quickly as Minako was getting beaten by Deila. She had thought to help her. Sprinting from behind Deila, Yahasu had made a fist, what seemed to be a cyclone had rotated around her fist, (with enough power to rip through someone, or even a solid rock) and extended it towards Deila.

Natsumi gasped as she felt the wind be knocked from her. The force caused her jutsu to release as she now struggled against Datenshi. She brought her leg up and dug her knee into his back, quickly slipping from beneath him and tackling him once again. She quickly backfliped over to Kaizen's abandened sword and slid it in his direction before poucning at Datenshi again.

Minako's eyes focused themselves before she pounced toward Deila. Panic ran through Deila as she tried to come up with an escape. With two possible ways blocked, she jumped upwards, causing Minako and Yahasu to bump into each other. Minako cried out as the cyclone sliced her arm.

Kyna quickly formed hand seals and her body appeared to light on fire, breaking the webbing. She quickly jumped to her sister's side as the two began using their hands together to form seals.

"Bounded-Water-Fire-jutsu!" As the twins called out, a heavy layer of fog covered the area making everyone bascially blind - an advantage and disadvantage for all of them...

Datenshi had felt the jutsu weaken, and felt a bit more relaxed... It was those eyes of hers... He was brought back to reality as Natsumi's knee dug into his back, he let out a small grunt of pain. She seemed slippery, and hard to get a hold of, because Natsumi had slipped beneath Daten.

Before Datenshi could even stand once again or even turn around to see what she was going to do, he seemed to be pounced on again by Natsumi, and he had hit the ground. Daten growled in anger as he realized nothing was happening and he was not getting anywhere.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE CHILDISH GAMES!" He exclaimed, as anger seemed to seethe from him.

Datenshi had seemed to loose his cool, And there was one thing Illua had known and even feared... His fiery temper.

Datenshi had gotten a hold of Natsumi's short black hair, and peeled her off of him. Turning to face Kaizen, he smirked. He planed to finish Natsumi off in front of Kaizen. He could tell Kaizen felt something for Natsumi, and Datenshi thought it'd be interesting to see what he would attempt to do.

Over on the other side of the field, Yahasu had attempted to hit Deila, but found that she had moved quickly, and she had bumped into Minako, slicing her arm slightly. "Shit!" Yahasu said aloud, as she canceled out the jutsu, to try and not do more damage to Minako. Soon the twins were reunited, and Illua knew this was not good. They had come together and created a fog to sweep over the battlefield. "Well, That seemed pretty useless." Illua said aloud as she activated her kekkei genkai. She had thought she could see them using one of the Oshue's high visual abilities to see people's heat in colours and their own life energy, But to her surprise it was so thick she could only see people about 10 feet in front of her. She went off through the fog to find the twins and stop this jutsu...

Kaizen, who had recovered, had grabbed his sword and stood up, seeing two faded colours together. He had thought it was Natsumi and Datenshi. He was right. Datenshi was still holding Natsumi by her hair. This enraged Kaizen. Datenshi merely smiled.

"What are you going to do?" He exclaimed, feeling cocky.

Kaizen just stood there, and then it was his turn to smile. Kaizen had come up form behind Datenshi without him knowing. And had stabbed right through him. The Kaizen that grabbed the sword?: It was a Shadow Clone, a simple distraction to release Natsumi. Datenshi choked as he let go of Natsumi's hair. But to Kaizen's surprise, Datenshi had turned into a log. A substitution.

Natsumi yelped as she hit the ground. She, however, quickly jumped back up and tried to take in her surroundings. "Hitima." She whipsered as her eyes returned again. She searched the two males not far from her. She regonised Datenshi easily and resumed her previous actions. The only downside to her eyes - time.

Minako quickly shrugged off the pain. She ignored her the blood trickling down her arm as she held Yahasu to the ground. Before she could be questioned, Minako began throwing kunai wildly in the direction she smelt the twins. A high pitched scream could be heard before Minako found herself tackled by Kyna.

"You hurt my sister you bitch!" She shrieked.

Daten had took a quiet sigh of relief when he got away from Natsumi and Kaizen. "Those two..." He growled under his voice, he had begun to hate both of them. But he the sigh of relief came too soon. He had felt that damn jutsu used by Natsumi take over again. "DAMN IT! WHEN WILL YOU HAVE ENOUGH!" Datenshi exclaimed, as he jumped out of the tree, revealing his position. His plan, now that he noticed Natsumi could see someone even if they are hiding, was terminated.

Just like before he had to find a way to shake this Jutsu off and to try and prevent her from using it again. Charging Natsumi, Datenshi had forgotten about Kaizen, who was 10 feet away. Kaizen had quickly swung his sword in Daten's direction. As Kaizen swung his sword, a heap of fire was sent from the golden blade, and flew towards him. Dodging it quickly by dropping to the ground, Datenshi had soon continued after Natsumi. The fire ball, once passed Datenshi, had hit a tree and it had exploded on contact, leaving the once green tree in flaming ashes.

Datenshi ignored this, only because he had reached his target. Approaching Natsumi, Datenshi extended his right hand covered in purple flames, attempting to land a hit...

Yahasu had seemed enraged as Minako held her to the ground, But she had stopped fighting her when she saw her throw kunai in a direction. A scream had soon rung out over the fog. And a voice followed. Minako had hit one of the twins, and the fog soon worn off. Yahasu had grinned slightly. She wanted to thank her, but, Yahasu was never the one to say it.

Illua, noticing the fog lifted away, and the scream, had soon saw the injured twin. Charging from behind Deila, Illua's hand soon had lighting encasing it. It was similar to the Chidori, apart from that her's was red, it took the form of a jagged sword, though she had shape it in any way desired. (As well as throwing it for a ranged attack.) Illua had called it Kokurai Blade.

Natsumi felt panic run through her as she tried to think of a quick escape. Without enough time to think, his fist reached her and she flew back several feet, screaming out in pain. Her body laid motionless on the grass. Her conciencenss was weak as she felt blood drip from her mouth. "H-Hikaru.. I'm s-so sorry..." She whispered before her jutsu canceled and her eyes closed.

Minako hissed like a cat as she rolled Kyna over, pinning her to the ground. Her luminious aqua eyes narrowed as she used her free hand to grab a kunai from her pouch.

"D-Don't! P-Please!' Kyna begged, her eyes watering.

"You're useless without your other half, aren't you?" Minako growled.

Kyna could only nod.

"You will be with her again soon." Minako smirked as she pulled the kunai across Kyna's thoat, watching her choke on her blood.

Deila was leaning against a rock, withering in pain when she noticed Illua. The kunai Minako had thrown had plunged into her ribcage.

"P-Please..." She begged, though her voice trailed off a a wince left her.

The fog suddenly disappeared completely as Deila began to sob. "K-Kyna! No!" She cried, realizing her sister was no longer alive.

Datenshi, at this time, seemed to be one of the last left. But, a certain satisfaction had rose in him as Natsumi was taken out. But, unlike Daten, this enraged Kaizen.. "Y-You... You... BASTARD!" Kaizen had exclaimed as Datenshi turned around slightly to see Kaizen right in front of him. Before Datenshi could speak or even react, Kaizen punched him square in the face, sending Daten flying back a few feet. Datenshi had coughed, the air was knocked out of him, as well as a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. He no longer cared about Natsumi, and finishing her off. Only since all he needed to do was touch her slightly with the flames, to call the fight his. A punch made it even more satisfying.

Kaizen, was another story. Datenshi had gotten up quickly, and charged at him. Kaizen had dodged him with ease, and swiftly sliced his back, and the clone he had earlier kicked Daten to a tree. Soon blood had begun to make a small puddle around him as he fainted. Kaizen, snapping back to his usual behavior, had approached Natsumi. His clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. On closer inspection, where Datenshi had punched her cheek, it had turned purple. Not because of a bruise, but if someone looked close enough, it seemed to be moving under her skin. It was a toxic poison.

Illua had slowed into a walk when Deila leaned against a rock, she had noticed the kunai in her ribcage. She had begged, but it was too bad that Illua had no sympathy. For anyone. "It appears as if you are asking the wrong person." She said, narrowing her eyes, as she stopped a couple steps away from her. Deila had soon started sobbing, and cried out when Kyna had died. Illua raised her had, and the blade had cut through her neck.

Illua had quickly turned from Deila, and ran towards Natsumi and Kaizen, knowing Datenshi's technique that hit Natsumi. "This is not good, This is not good at all." Illua said panicking slightly. She glanced over at Datenshi and narrowed her eyes. But soon forced her gaze from him. "We had to heal her. Right now. Before it spreads any more!" Illua said, taking off her gloves quickly.

Minako, Yashau and Illrima rushed over to the other three. Minako tensed when she saw Natsumi's condition... and that blood!

Illrima's eyes widened slightly. "H-How bad is she? Is this jutsu fatal?"

Natsumi's body remained still and silent, blood still pouring from her mouth.

Illua had heard Illrima, "It can be. It depends on how potent it is. But, I was not in the area when he attacked, but if it was, I could tell. But because I don't know worries me. I could give a good guess, only because I have never seen it this visible before." Illua spoke quickly, and soon removed both gloves. "Kaizen, after I remove it, I want you to heal it right after, Alright?" Illua said, looking up at him before working to remove the poison. Kaizen simply nodded. He was confused why Illua had taken it so seriously, but she was always right.

"This is Datenshi's idea of 'fun'." Illua said, as both hands started to glow blue, beginning to extract it. "The poison is usually invisible, and if his enemy survives, they usually cannot tell they have been inflicted by it, only because he doesn't need to break the skin or a shallow cut. So they don't know until they die unexpectedly..." Illua said, as it began to be sucked out through Natsumi's skin. Kaizen looked in curiosity at the purple spot, which was slowly disappearing. Yahasu had approached Minako and looked at her cut arm. "I hope you don't mind..." she said in a quiet voice as she put her right hand to it, healing it.

Minako shook her head as she winced slightly, the deep wound healing slowly.

Natsumi's body stirred slightly, but remained unconsious.

"Illua... we must be quick. My spider knows how many more we are against and how close we are. The ones left are fairly easy and it's only two. Ryo may not even attack. Hibiki and Hikaru will be easy to get, we just need to hurry."

"Why don't the three of us go then?" Minako asked Illrima and Yahasu.

"That may actually be a good idea!" Illrima agreed. "Illua, Kaizen. Stay here and take care of Natsumi! We will be back!" Without waiting for a reply, Minako and Illrima ran off.

Yahasu had nodded, as a farewell to Kaizen and Illua as Illua continued to remove the poison. Yahasu had followed the two other girls. But suddenly, as she looked over at the tree where datenshi was at... He was gone. Illua quickly looked back at Natsumi, to try and keep it from Kaizen. Illua had soon removed all of the poison, and Kaizen's hands had replaced Illua's. Illua stood up, and pulled out a small, glass container and carefully put the poison in it.

"Illua?" Kaizen asked, watching her put the container away. Illua looked at him. "She should be fine now. We should wait here until she regains consciousness, though." Illua said, walking over and sitting beside Kaizen as he removed his hands form Natsumi's face.

Minako's heart was racing as they closed in on Hibiki and Hikaru's location. Illrima quickly stopped the two as she sensed someone close by.

"Where are those idiots?" Daiki growled in annoyance.

"M-Maybe they were killed..." Ryo said nervously.

"You're such a pussy! Why are you even with us?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Then will you be on our side?" Illrima asked as her and the other two emerged in view.

Ryo nodded.

"What? No!" Daiki hissed, activating her sharingan.

Ryo shook his head. "Daiki, just give up."

Minako pounced at the girl and tackled her, not even giving her time to fight back, her throat was sliced.

"Minako?"

Minako's eyes widened upon hearing Hibiki's voice. She ran into the back room and quickly untied him, throwing herself into his arms as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" He whispered, pulling her close.

Illrima walked over and untied Hikaru. He smiled weakly. "Thanks. Where is my sister?"

Illrima frowned. "She's not well..."

His onyx eyes widened. "Wh-what? Take me to her, now!"

Minako nodded. She pulled Hibiki to his feet and the five ran off back to where the other three were.

Natsumi was weak. She stirred but again remained out.

Kaizen had watched her stir and he blinked. "She... is going to be alright... isn't she?" Kaizen asked, looking over at Illua, who was staring down at Natsumi.

Illua did not say anything.

"...Illua?" Kaizen repeated, looking over at his step cousin with concern. Illua had spaced out in thought of Datenshi.

The five suddenly appeared, Hikaru was in front and collapssed at his sisters side. The two were several years apart but looked identical. His eyes began to water as he pulled Natsumi into his lap.

''Wh-what the hell happened? I-Is my sister going to be alright?'' he sobbed.

Natsumi remained motionless in his arms. The pendent that hung around Hikaru's neck seemed to repair itself, only making his sobs turn to actual cries.

Illua had seen Hikaru pull Natsumi towards him, And Illua finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"She should be. I will keep an eye on her for a few days until the swelling goes down." Illua said, activating her Kekkei Genkai. As She activated her eyes, the pupil increased almost twice it's normal size. She had looked at the spot Datenshi had punched her. "I don't see any more of Datenshi's poison... so, she should be fine." Illua said, smiling at Hikaru as she stood up.

Kaizen had stared up along with Illua and noticed the new person with Illrima, Minako, Hikaru, Yahasu and Hibiki. Kaizen said nothing as he sheathed his sword and looked to Illua for what to do next. Yahasu, was the only Oshue who noticed Datenshi gone.

Yahasu had stepped forward. "He's... gone." Yahasu said in a monotone voice as she looked over at Illua with narrowed eyes, knowing she was hiding something.

Kaizen turned around and also noticed he was gone. "That bastard!" He said, his anger growing once again and he sprinted over to the tree with the pool of blood.

Illua put her left hand to her face and began to massage her eyebrow with a sigh. That was exactly why Illua wanted to not tell anyone, because she knew Kaizen would want to go after him.

Hikaru lifted Natsumi as he stood up. ''It's getting dark, we should go somewhere.''

Hibiki nodded. Minako smiled weakly as she pulled Hibiki with her and guestered for the others to follow as she lead them to a cave. It was simple and small, a squishy sleep for the group. Minako had quickly fallen asleep along with Hibiki. Illrima kept watch as Hikaru stayed up, keeping his eyes on the unconsious Natsumi. Ryo remained hidden in the back of the cave, feeling unwanted.

Illua nodded when Hikaru had said there was a cave near by. The Oshue had followed behind the group quietly. Kaizen was frowning, seemed to be brooding about Datenshi and him surviving and getting away. They reached the cave shortly after, Kaizen sat down against a rock, much like last night. Yahasu had tried to find a spot away from most other people, since she didn't like the company of most people in this group. She had gone to the back, noticing that new guy seeming to hide. Yahasu had walked away from him, thinking maybe he wanted to be alone like her. She had found her own little quiet space away from people. She had seemed to grow bored within five minutes and began to caress her long, odd white hair. Odd, only because the Oshue members were known to have darker hair colours. Gray, even, but never white. Illua had planned to go into the cave, but she had stopped herself. She felt like telling the others she was going to be right back, but... Who would she tell? Instead, she just left for a little walk, since she was not tired yet.

Hikaru looked over at Kaizen. ''So, you're the one.'' he chuckled lightly. ''Natsumi and I can hear each others thoughts. She spoke of you.''

Ryo looked nervously at everyone. He felt like a betrayer - he wished he was dead.

''Where are you going?'' Illrima asked as Illua passed her.

Kaizen had looked up at Hikaru, he had said 'he was the one'. Kaizen looked at him with a confused look, but then Hikaru explained that he could hear each other through thoughts, and Natsumi spoke of him. Kaizen lit up.

"S-She did? What did she say?" Kaizen said, growing curious.

Yahasu had seen Ryo look around nervously, she had wondered what his problem was.

Illua was preparing to go for a walk, whens he heard Illrima's voice.

"I am just going for a walk. I should be back in twenty minutes or so." Illua said, turning to Illrima. "If I don't come back for far longer, you shouldn't worry." Illua said, smirking.

Illua had continued her walk into the forest. At that time, Gensou seemed to pop out of nowhere, and approached Kaizen.

"Where is Illua?" Gensou said, looking up at Kaizen.

"Did she... Not make it?" Gensou said, feeling sorry.

"There you are, You coward!" Kaizen said, frowning slightly. "Illua WAS right, you aren't very useful, are you?" Kaizen said raising an eyebrow. "Illua did make it, actually, but she's out on a walk. You should stay here though." Kaizen said, Pulling Gensou towards him. Gensou let out a small moan.

Hikaru laughed lightly before looking back at Kaizen. ''What did she say? Curious now?'' he laughed once again, looking down at Natsumi. ''She likes you.'' he answered.

Illrima watched nervously as Illua walked off. She considered stopping her, but decided against it.

Ryo noticed Yahsau looking at him. ''What?'' he finally asked.

Kaizen had listened to Hikaru as he pulled Gensou into his lap. As Hikaru said that Natsumi likes him, a blush crept on his face.

"R-Really? S-She does?" He said, scratching his head and laughing sheepishly.

As Ryo Noticed Yahasu and asked 'what', Yahasu shook her head, he snowy locks brushing her face as her head turned. "Nothing." She had said, casting her gaze downwards to the ground of the cave.

Illua had walked on through the forest, the cave long behind her. Illua came to a clearing, with an unusually flat stone in the middle. She stopped and looked up into the dark night sky to see a full moon above her. Her attention was caught by a ruffling in the bushes in front of her. Illua narrowed her Mahogany eyes as she activated them. She could see a faded life source, she knew someone was there.

"Come out." She said in a demanding voice.

As the figure appeared out of the tree line. It was Datenshi. In the moonlight, she could see almost his whole entire robe was soaked in blood. Illua's eyes widened. She had realized why his life force was fading... He was dying."Datenshi..." She said, her mouth agape.

"I-Illua..." He said, before collapsing to his knees.

Before even thinking Illua had sprinted towards him, catching him before he could fall to the ground, And knelled in front of him.

"Why are you here, Daten?" She said, looking at him, face-to-face.

Datenshi put a bloodied finger to her lips. "You... Shouldn't... Call me that..." Datenshi said weakly, as memories of their past came back.

That was something only Illua had ever called him, when they were once friends.

"There is a lot of things I shouldn't do or say... But I still do." Illua said, putting her smaller hand around his, and moving his from her face.

Datenshi only smiled. The sat there for only about two minutes, before Illua convinced Datenshi to let her heal him. Daten sat on that flat rock, his Akatsuki robe thrown into the dirt. Datenshi had then pulled off his skin-tight fishnet shirt, to let Illua heal the wound. Illua had begun to heal his back, which had a three-inch deep gash given to him by Kaizen. Illua had healed it all in about ten minutes, and turned to face Datenshi.

"What... What happened to you back there?" Illua asked, trying to keep her eyes off him.

Datenshi gave her an odd look. "What is the matter? Can you not look at me?" He asked, taking his right hand and placing it in her cheek, turning her face towards him.

Illua had placed her hand on his, but ended up pushing his hand away. Daten looked confused.

"You didn't answer my question." she said, looking up at him.

"It was an act, Illua. You know I'd never hurt you." Datenshi said, glancing away from her for a short moment, then looking back.

"And how do I know if you are acting now?" Illua said, her eyes narrowing.

Datenshi gave Illua a look, "What do you mean? Illua, Don't you trust me anymore?" Daten asked, his grip tightened on his fishnet shirt in his hand.

"I don't know IF I can trust you anymore." Illua said, with strain in her voice.

"Where'd you get this from, Illua?" Datenshi said, bending closer towards Illua.

"I DIDN'T get this from anywhere, Datenshi. Things you have done... Things you said... I thought we were..." Illua blushed slightly as she looked at the ground, after remembering them in the past, and after finally noticing Datenshi had not put on his shirt yet. She had forgotten he was that fit...

"Can you not say it? Are you that shamed of me and of what we used to be?" Daten asked.

"I should be getting back now." Illua said standing up, trying to avoid saying anything more to him.

Datenshi had grabbed her wrist gently and looked up at her. That look had always won Illua over... Illua seemed to collapse to her knees as she leaned in towards him. Datenshi had wrapped her arms around Illua. His embrace was always the most comfortable and warm, not to mention she had always felt safe there. As cheesy as it may have sounded.

"Do I not have your love?" He asked, tucking his head towards hers, in her charcoal hair.

Illua could not find the words to say to him, and she felt like she had a bubble in her throat, that bubble that someone would always get when they try to talk while crying. She replied as she held in tears,

"You have all of my love..."

Illrima, who had chased after Illua, gasped from her hiding spot. Slowly she walked forward, only a few feet from the pair. ''He almost killed Nat, yet you still love him? Must be strong - that or you do not care for Natsumi.'' she sighed, crossing her arms.

''Yes, she does.'' Hikaru laughed. ''I don't like seeing her in pain..'' he admitted, stroking her cheek with his finger.

Ryo's eyes widened. He felt something strange - he better not like a girl! He sighed.

Illua was shocked when Illrima had ended followed her. Illua had looked from Datenshi's arms.

"I do care about Natsumi. She is one of my best and closest friends. How dare you say that..." Illua said, narrowing her eyes.

Illua was not starting to like Illrima. Illua was also worried, if this gotten out, she had wondered how people would look at her. Or think even. Most importantly if it reached Kaizen... he would be so mad. Datenshi had said nothing as he stared at Illrima with growing hate. Kaizen had nodded when Hikaru said he didn't like seeing her in pain. Kaizen nodded,

"I don't like to see her in pain either... I don't want to see her like that. I want to see her smiling and happy." Kaizen said gently, smiling down at Natsumi as he stroked Gensou's fur.

Illrima frowned. ''Is he on our side then?''

Natsumi stirred and her eyes slowly opened. ''H-Hikaru?'' she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her into his embrace. She winced slightly but hugged him back, tears forming in her eyes. He didn't hate her anymore!

Datenshi had released Illua from his embrace, and stood up quickly. Illua had wondered what he was doing.

"It's time for me to go." Datenshi said quickly as he pulled his fishnet shirt over his head. Illua tilted her head,

"Won't you join us? This organization is existing to put together our clan..." Illua said, looking at him.

"I will when things... Cool down. I promise." Datenshi said, looking lovingly at Illua, then glaring across at Illrima before grabbing his Akatsuki robe and swinging it over his shoulders and buttoning it up. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Daten? Are you just avoiding it altogether?" Illua asked, frowning over at him.

"No, I am not. I promised you I would join." He said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head as a farewell.

Before even Illua could say goodbye, He seemed to disappear without a trace. Illua stood up and was unusually quiet. "We should head back." Illua had only said, as she began to walk back towards the cave.

As Kaizen heard Natsumi's voice, he perked up, and looked over to her as Hikaru hugged her. It looked sweet, and Kaizen said nothing, letting the two have time for themselves, since they haven't seen each other in quite a while.

Illrima frowned again. ''I suppose I say nothing to the others?''

Natsumi pulled herself from her brothers arms to look at Kaizen. ''Thank you.'' she whispered, blushing slightly.

"I would appreciate that..." Illua said, eye fixed on to the ground.

Illua was quiet the rest of the way back, it seemed even more awkward with Illrima there. Illua had shrugged it off. Kaizen had smiled when Natsumi thanked him.

"It's no problem." He said gently, not even sure what she was thanking him for at all. Illua had soon reached the mouth of the cave and noticed Natsumi was awake.

"How are you, Natsumi?" She asked stepping closer examining were she extracted Datenshi's poison from.

There was still some swelling, but otherwise looked fine.

Natsumi smiled weakly. ''I feel weak, but still fine. What happened anyway? What happened to that guy, Datenshi?'' she asked simply.

Illrima tensed and walked off back to her look out post.

Illua had quieted, not quite sure what to say. And say Illrima walk off to her post. But then Kaizen stepped in.

"I had cut him pretty good, and he was knocked out. But the bastard escaped somehow." Kaizen had said, frowning slightly as he watched Gensou leave his lap and hop to Illua's shoulder. The brooding seemed to come back to Kaizen.

Natsumi reached out and lightly touched Kaizen's shoulder. ''Why you so worked up suddenly?''

Kaizen had looked at Natsumi and smiled slightly. "Well, He had hurt you." He said coolly, trying to figure out how to word it. "I don't want to see you hurt like that again. I want... To be there to protect you." Kaizen said, blushing slightly. "I mean, I never really did like him." He said, laughing slightly.

Natsumi found herself blushing. She was never one to feel much emotion, especially during her time in the Akatsuki, but right then, she swore if she knew what love felt like, this had to be it. She hesitated for a moment before throwing her arms around Kaizen's neck, hugging him tightly. Tears formed in her eyes again as she felt words being stuck in her throat, so she choked out a sob instead.

Hikaru just laughed as he heard Natsumi's thoughts.

Kaizen was surprised when Natsumi had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He put his arms around her, returning the hug as he smiled. As she had started to cry, he rubbed her back softly, attempting to comfort her. This moment had brought a smile to Illua's face, Gensou had even smiled under his mask. The only one who wasn't smiling was Yahasu, who was standing at this moment to try and figure out what all the noise was about.

Natsumi buried her face into Kaizen's shoulder as she let herself calm.

'You really do like him, sis.' Hikaru's voice laughed in her head.

'What do you think, idiot?' Natsumi replied, laughing slightly.

Ryo had also noticed what was going on and couldn't help but to smile.

Kaizen had kept on smiling, and rubbing her back softly. He seemed to really enjoy this moment. But if Mirai would find out, she would beat him. Illua, was still smiling as well. Yahasu had noticed Ryo smile as well. Yahasu was confused by all of this... emotion in the room. It was pretty weird for her, being tought since a child about 'emotions being a weakness' and to express them a little as possible... Yet, they showed them all the time. All of this puzzled her.

Natsumi finally pulled from his arms, instantly regretting it. She could feel her face heat up even more as she kept her gaze from his - the fact that Hikaru was mocking her inwardly didn't help either.

Kaizen had looked at Natsumi, almost tempted to ask what was wrong. Kaizen had smiled softly,

"It's alright, Natsumi..." He had said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt very warm.

She finally smiled up at him. Suddenly she felt dizzy and fell forward, catching herself against him. She groaned, reaching up to touch her cheek Datenshi had injured earier that day.

She closed her eyes as she spoke, ''Wh-what the hell.. Did he do to me?'' she whispered weakly.

Hikaru seemed uneasy as he watched his sister carefully, worried she may pass out again.

Kaizen had watched Natsumi as she fell against him, and saw that she had touched her cheek where Datenshi had punched her.

"He poisoned you." Kaizen said, looking down at his new love with a saddened look. "But Illua had taken the poison out using her high-level medical ninjutsu. You should be alright now." He said, smiling slightly, gently wrapping an arm around her.

He was right about the high-level medical ninjutsu, she was the best in the organization, even some other ninjas couldn't compare their to hers. Yahasu had continued to watch in curiosity, but had soon grown bored. Looking back over at the newcomer, she raised an eyebrow. She guessed she would have to introduce herself one day or another... It just seemed less of a pain if she did it now.

"I am Yahasu, By the way." She said with a straight face, in her usual monotone voice, looking over to the new male.

Natsumi nodded weakly. ''I just feel so weak.'' she murmured, almost irritated.

The purple haired male gave her a warm smile. ''Ryo Lumina.'' he replied.

Kaizen had glanced at Yahasu and Ryo, then back down at Natsumi. "Are you tired at all? You would feel better after a bit of sleep, I can promise." He said, smiling down at her.

Yahasu had looked over at Ryo, so had just introduced himself.

"..Nice to meet you." She had said, looking back at Kaizen and Natsumi.

Natsumi nodded again, her eyes remaining shut. Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. Now that he knew Natsumi was alright, he was willing to let himself rest.

''Well, if you're watching her for me, I'm sleeping.'' he stated with a yawn. ''If anything changes with her condition, wake me.''

Natsumi had already fallen asleep against Kaizen, cuddling close as she slept, her breathing only slightly uneven.

''You too.'' Ryo responded, his eyes also watching the others.

Kaizen had listened as Hikaru said he was going to sleep, now that he knew Natsumi was alright. Kaizen would gladly watch Natsumi for Hikaru. Illua had said that she would be alright, and Kaizen never had doubt over anything she had said.

"We are going to sleep as well, Kaizen. Good night." Illua said with a small smile as she picked a place by the entrance to sleep.

Gensou had hopped into Illua's lap and curled up. Illua had looked down at him before closing her eyes and sleeping. Yahasu had soon grown awkward.

"Mmh. I am going to sleep." Yahasu said suddenly, looking over at Ryo. "Goodnight." She said before retreating to her spot and sitting down.

She had moved a snowy lock from her face before resting her head on the rock behind her. She appeared to be bored.

Ryo shrugged and quickly laid himself down. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When the sun rose, no one was up. The past days took a toll on their bodies. Even Illrima had eventually fallen asleep in the night. Natsumi, however, stirred and slowly opened her eyes, almost forgetting the nights previous activities. The fight with Datenshi was still a blurr to her, and even though the poison was removed, she still had pain. She glanced over at Hikaru and smiled weakly - she felt complete now that he didn't hate her. Finally she looked up at Kaizen. She couldn't get over how gorgeous he was - even when she first saw him she noticed it. She shifted slightly, realising his arm was still around her. Did this mean he was her's, and her being his in return? Her mind drifted in thought, not aware that he stirred beneath her.

Kaizen's eyes opened a bit, noticing Natsumi was awake.

"Natsumi?" he said yawning slightly, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You're up early." He said with a caring smile as he continued to rub his eyes.

Yahasu was the third one up, she was unset that she had actually slept in today. What woke her up was her stomach, which had been growling most of the night. She had stepped past Natsumi and Kaizen and walked outside, to see if she could find things to eat for the group.

Natsumi nodded. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'' she blushed lightly, buring her face in his chest.

Kaizen had smiled, "You didn't wake me." He whispered gently as he watched Natsumi bury her face in his chest. "It's the sun, actually. It's... far too bright." He whispered. Kaizen looked at the top of Natsumi's head. Placing a hand to her head, he softly felt her hair. It was silky. "Your... Hair feels so soft. Do you do anything with it? I could use something like that." He whispered, smiling softly.

At this time Illua had woken up, and had already noticed Natsumi and Kaizen were up. Illua had just sat and pet her furry friend, still sleeping on her lap.

Natsumi felt her blush deepen as she shook her head. ''I-I don't do anything to it. It runs in my clan - Hikaru is the same way.'' she laughed softly, lifting her face to stare at Kaizen. ''You're extremely handsome, by the way.'' she whispered innocently.

Kaizen as very interested when Natsumi had said the soft hair ran in her clan. Kaizen was a bit jealous, he was never crazy about his hair, but it was not even as close as soft as Natsumi's. Kaizen was still playing with her hair. He had seemed entertained. When Natsumi had said that Kaizen was extremely handsome, Kaizen blushed slightly.

"I-I am?" He asked, quietly laughing sheepishly. "I never heard that before." He said, looking at her.

Looking at Natsumi, he had seen how beautiful she was. Well, He always known how beautiful she was, but anyway, he felt like the luckiest guy on earth. It was soon after that Yahasu came back. She had her arms filled with apples. She had noticed Illua up.

"When will we be leaving?" Yahasu asked Illua, setting the armful of apples down on one of the flattest rocks around, so they would roll everywhere.

Illua stood up, pushing Gensou off of her. "When everyone's ready, I guess. We aren't in much of a hurry now we rescued Hibiki and Hikaru." Illua said, standing up and walking over to Yahasu. Illua picked up an apple and examined it.

"I found an apple tree nearby. They don't look like they have worms in them." Yahasu said, picking one up and biting into it. It was actually good for wild apples. Illua had bit into it her as well.

Natsumi smiled up at him. She was slightly distracted as he played with her hair - no one had ever done it before and she was discovering that she liked it. Still though, she snapped out of it and finally answered him.

''Well you should.'' she stated with a small laugh.

She stared at him intently when she heard Hikaru's voice in her head.

'Kiss him.' she could hear him snicker.

Upon hearing that her face turned beat red. 'You're an idiot!' she shrieked at him in embaressment.

'You know you want to.' He teased.

She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw Hikaru stretching. She frowned, she was enjoying her alone time with Kaizen. And just because her brother told her to do what she wanted, well she just didn't like the idea of him being up if she did do it...

Kaizen had seemed to still play with Natsumi's hair, when he noticed Natsumi stare at him. Then, he noticed her face turn beat red. Kaizen smiled at her, he had thought it was cute.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in a whisper.

She shrugged. "I slept well, thank you."

Kaizen smiled when he heard Natsumi's reply.

"That is good." He had said gently. Soon, Kaizen's stomach had growled. His face had turned red. "Oh, I am hungry." He had said, laughing softly. Looking over to Yahasu and Illua, he had thought that an apple sounded excellent. "Yahasu, Can you throw an apple over here?" Kaizen asked grinning.

Yahasu gave a single nod before throwing Kaizen an apple. Kaizen had skillfully caught the apple with a single hand.

"Are you hungry, Natsumi?" He asked looking for Natsumi to the red and green apple, examining it closely.

She shook her head. "I don't eat very often." She laughed, resting her head against his chest again as she shut her eyes. She enjoyed listening to his heartbeat; it was so rhythemic that it was almost like music to her ears.

When Natsumi had said she doesn't eat very often, Kaizen blinked. He usually ate a lot during meals... Sometimes Illua had scolded him over the amount of food he would take at one time. Kaizen then had bit into his apple. It seemed pretty sweet-tasting.

Hikaru yawned as he stood up, stretching. He strolled over to Illua and Yahasu and took an apple. He bit into it and let out a soft moan of approval.

"This is a good apple." He laughed before facing his sister. "Stop sleepin' sis."

Natsumi opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "I'm not sleeping!"

"You could be." He laughed.

"But I'm not..." She rolled her eyes.

Yahasu had seen Hikaru take and apple and eat it. He said they were good. It was soon after both Yahasu and Illua finished their apples and waited for the others to wake up.

"When will be leaving back for camp, Illua?" Yahasu asked Illua monotonously.

"As soon as possible. We are wasting daylight. It will probably take another night or two to get to the new spot, so I plan to leave very soon." Illua said, sighing slightly.

Minako approtched the group with Hibiki close at her side. "We are not following you, we are heading back home, so you do not have to wait for us."

"Thank you for all the help though." Hibiki smiled.

Natsumi frowned but did not move. "Bye Minako, Hibiki."

They smiled before walking out of the cave. Ryo had soon woke up, along with Illrima, both getting up and taking an apple.

"We will have to leave too, Hikaru." Natsumi stated dully.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, we will. We cannot stay here for much longer. I don't want to leave, but we must..."

Natsumi nooded, a wave of sorrow washing over her.

Kaizen's smile had dropped when he heard Natsumi say that her and Hikaru were about to leave.

"W-wait... You're leaving?" He asked, his once happy emotions switching to sorrow. "You mean, We will never see each other again?" Kaizen asked looking at Natsumi, then to Hikaru.

Illua stepped closer to Kaizen, "It cannot be avoided. Soon we are headed to OUR home across the seas." Illua explained, seeming to be a bit sad herself for not seeing Natsumi in a long while. "You two will have to be torn apart one day or another. They have their own things to do, just like we do." Illua said, keeping her gaze from Kaizen.

Kaizen had looked at Illua, then back at Natsumi. "But... I said I would protect you, Natsumi. With my life if it comes to that. But... How can I when we are a world apart?" He asked, seeming to choke on his words. He seemed to be taking this worse then any of the Oshue.

Gensou had approached Illua and seemed to sulk beside Illua. He had seemed also hating to see Natsumi go.

Natsumi frowned, feeling guilty. She didn't want to leave, but her and Hikaru had to find a way to restore their clan, just as Illua and the others did with their own. It seemed... wrong, for her to follow them to their home.

"Natsumi, what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked, leaning against the wall of the cave with his arms over his chest.

'You don't want to leave, do you?' His voice echoed in her mind.

Natsumi felt words caught in her throat. "I-I.." She looked up at Kaizen. "Hikaru and I need to restore our clan... we are the only ones left... it'd be d-diffcult to restore it from your island." She frowned, pushing back tears as she looked at her best friend, Illua. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Kaizen, though he understood why Natsumi and himself had to go their separate ways, but it still felt too soon for him. Kaizen had rested his head on Natsumi's shoulder. He was definitely sulking now. He was not one to cry in front of others, so he held it in with strength.

"Y-You really can't come with us... Can you?" Kaizen said, his voice cracking. "I... I don't want to lose you, Natsumi..." He said, placing his hand over hers.

Illua had stood silently, with her head down. She hated seeing them be ripped apart like this...

Yahasu, who had glanced at Ryo a couple times through Natsumi's, Kaizen's and Hikaru's conversation, also had stayed quiet, but was particularly upset they were leaving..

Hikaru just laughed. "Why can't we go with them?"

Natsumi's head snapped in Hikaru's direction. "Wh-what?"

"I never said we couldn't..." He laughed again.

Natsumi let out a breath as she spoke inwardly, 'You are being serious? We can go with them?'

'If they want us, I see no reason why not. We can't go to the leaf - we are rouges everywhere anyway...'

Natsumi smiled weakly as she looked back at Kaizen, forcing him to lift his head and look at her. "I-If you really want me to come that bad, I can... I mean... if you all really want Hikaru and I..." She laughed.

Kaizen's eyes lit up, "Yes, Of course I really want you to come with us!" He said, wrapping both of his hands around hers.

Looking over to Illua, He wanted to see if she would say yes.

"You all can come. It'll be an adventure for you guys... Different people, Different places..." Illua said smiling.

"Different enemies." Yahasu added in a monotone voice, looking beside her at Illua.

Natsumi grinned. "I'm always up for a good fight!"

Hikaru laughed. "You sure we won't be a bother?" He asked Illua.

Illua shook her head, "No, not at all." Illua said, smiling over at Hikaru.

When Kaizen heard Illua say that they could come, He had wrapped his arms around Natsumi and gave her a big hug. He had seemed to be MUCH happier now that he would not have to leave Natsumi.

Natsumi hugged him back tightly as she smiled.

Hikaru laughed. "Any chance I will at least get a girlfriend on your island? Been far too long..." He snickered.

Natsumi turned to glare at her brother.

"What?" He chuckled.

Natsumi just rolled her eyes as she finally pulled herself to her feet.

Illua herself had laughed aloud when Hikaru asked if there was a chance to get a girlfriend across the seas, "I am sure there is someone for you there." Illua assured him.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then..." Ryo murmured, heading toward the exit.

Natsumi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. "Why are you going? You can come too-"

He pulled his arm from her grasp. "No, I can't. I ... just can't..."

As Natsumi stood up to stop Ryo, who went to leave, Kaizen had stood up as well, and dusted dirt off his pants. When Ryo had said he couldn't go, The Oshue had wondered why... He was always seemed... Mysterious.

Natsumi frowned as she dropped her hand back at her side. She and Ryo had been close friends when the Akatsuki was still run by Pein. She felt bad for him. Pein had killed his sister before his eyes and he was, like her, the last of his clan. He was innocent and never meant to hurt anyone. The only reason he ever did was to protect himself.

"Why can't you?" Yahasu asked, looking at the purple-haired male.

Ryo seemed shocked at the question; he had forgotten that, unlike Natsumi and Hikaru, the others did not know his story.

"I-I am just... very..."

Natsumi sighed. "He thinks he does not deserve to around people."

Ryo nodded, lowering his head.

Illua had quieted as Natsumi explained that Ryo didn't think he deserved to be around people. Yahasu had stayed quiet as well.

"Well, you can tag along if you'd like. I hate just leaving you here." Illua said, putting a hand to her chin. "Your company would be most appreciated around some people in our group..." Yahasu said quietly.

But she had became silent one she found out that sounded... weird. Sure other people would like him around, yes? Well, sure it didn't matter to her. ...Or did it?

Ryo's eyes widened as he looked back up at the others. "R-R-really? Y-You'd all want me th-there...?"

Natsumi nodded. "Please Ryo...?"

Ryo sighed. "A-Alright..."

Natsumi turned to face Illua. "So, I see Illrima ran off already... shall we just go then?"

Illua had smiled when Ryo had agreed to tag along. Illua had nodded as a response to Natsumi.

"Yes, That would be good. Since my sister and the rest of the group is waiting in the Mist Village. There, we will lend a boat from a friend of mine so we don't have to pay the fee."

Illua explained, glancing between all of the others. Kaizen had nodded, he remembered coming from his home years ago, it had cost a fair amount of money... But Illua always had her ways to avoid things like that.

Natsumi smiled up at Kaizen as she entwined her hand in his.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hikaru laughed. "I agree, we are burning sunlight."

Kaizen had smiled in agreement with Natsumi as he looked down at her.

"Alright. Everyone is ready... I will lead the way." Illua said, as Gensou had hopped to her shoulder.

Illua had soon taken off into a sprint. Kaizen, still holding onto Natsumi's hand, had followed behind Illua. Yahasu had followed from behind.

Hikaru basically pulled Ryo along as the group followed Illua.

Illua, leading the rest of the group, had gone quiet. Gensou had shifted positions, getting more comfortable on Illua's shoulder.

"We really have to go back? Those children are so annoying!" Gensou complained.

"Well, it looks like you have something in common with them, then." Illua said, looking at the abomination from the corner of her eye.

"Well, don't you think that they are some-what annoying? You have to train one of them, after all." Gensou hissed back at Illua.

Hikaru had moved himself ahead beside Illua. "May I ask you something?" He asked, his tone almost serious.

Illua had noticed Hikaru approach from behind her, and Illua hushed Gensou instantly.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she had gotten curious since she realized he had become serious.

"Is Natsumi and I in danger by coming to your island... her more than myself? I mean... I know Kaizen has made a vow to protect her, but I still feel the need to worry... even though I know Natsumi is strong..." Hikaru said, catching himself before he blabbed on too much.

Illua listened to Hikaru talk. "No, not you or your sister is in trouble going there." Illua said, with a small smile. Illua's face turned solemn as she looked ahead, "If anyone is in danger by going there... It's me."

Hikaru had caught onto what Illua had said. "Why you?"

Both Illua and Gensou had quieted. It really seemed that no one knew. She wasn't even exactly sure if Kaizen even known who Illua really was. Illua looked back at Kaizen and Natsumi, then at Yahasu. She had soon looked back at Hikaru, deciding to be completely honest with him.

"I have done some bad things in the past. Mostly things that are unchangeable, no matter what I do or say to try and change that... And because of these things, I have... Become not very liked by my people." Illua had said seeming to grow sad. "You shouldn't worry. They won't hurt you, your sister, or Ryo. Even though my enemies aren't fond of... Foreigners. I am not that sure about the other Oshue, but they already know this, and are prepared." Illua said, seeming to refuse to look back at Hikaru. Only because she was ashamed.

Hikaru nodded. "I knew all that, as does Natsumi." He snickered. "I don't think you realise all that our eyes can do. I just felt I should ask."

Illua raised her eyebrows as she looked back at Hikaru as he said he knew all that. "I guess I don't realize what you can do..." She said, looking back in front of her as she seemed to space out.

The group had seemed to be running forever, until Illua stopped a bit after the sun had gone down, and the stars above them shone in the dark night sky. She had stopped in an open area, she had not seen any caves in the area to take shelter in.

"I suppose we will sleep under the stars tonight..." She said a bit too quietly.

Kaizen had felt so tired from running all day, and as soon as they stopped, he fell to his back in the grass. It was the one time he felt comfortable in the whole day. The bottoms of his feet hurt and felt numb. Even Yahasu had felt very tired, but refused to let sleep wash over her.

Natsumi sat down beside Kaizen as her brother laid down on the grass on her other side. Natsumi was used to walking a lot, but even she had to admit she was tired. She rested her head against her knees as she sat still. Hikaru was already slipping in and out of consiousness. He was more than ready to sleep.

Kaizen had seen Natsumi sit down beside him and he sat up. "How are you feeling?" He asked in concern, smiling gently.

Illua had found her own spot, sitting against a tree, looking between the other people in the group. Yahasu stood standing, and looked from Illua to Ryo, before turning from them. Yahasu had walked a couple feet from the rest of them before sitting on the ground, keeping guarding.

Natsumi smiled from behind her knees. "Just tired." She responded.

Ryo looked over at Yahasu and frowned. "Do I gross you out or something?" He asked, unsure as to why she would always look at him for a moment before turning away.

Yahasu had jumped when she heard Ryo's voice form behind. Turning to look at him, Yahasu began nervously curling her index finger in her snowy hair.

"No. No you don't." She replied, glancing at him once before looking away. "Well, If you don't want me to look at you... I guess I know now not to..." She added quietly before biting on her thumb nail.

Ryo shook his head. "You can, I-I just thought I bothered you or something..."

Yahasu had quieted when Ryo thought that the sight of him bothered her. Yahasu had mumbled before speaking, "Mhm... No, Why would I be bothered by looking at you?" Yahasu had asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "I-I dunno..." He replied nervously.

'Natsumi, are you still sure about this?' Hikaru's voice echoed.

Natsumi lifted her head from her knees to look over at her brother who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. 'Of course I'm sure.' She answered him.

'Illua isn't exactly liked on her island...'

'I don't care! Illua is my bestfriend! I would risk my own life for her!'

'And that is exactly what I do not want you to do.'

'If it comes to it, I will. I love fighting anyway! No one can beat me!'

'You got beat by that Datenshi guy...'

'I meant besides him!' Natsumi let out a small growl as she diverted her eyes from Hikaru to ahead of her where a beautiful lake sat. The moon was high and reflected off of the waters surface, she found the sight calming.

Yahasu had not said anything more to Ryo and went back to her duties of keeping a watch. Kaizen, who seemed to have to space out, tuned back in when he heard Natsumi growl quietly. He had seen she was looking out where a lake sat. The reflection of the moon had seemed to sparkle. It sorta made Kaizen sleepy. Illua had not yet dozed off, she was too busy thinking about things. Gensou stirred on her lap, though he was not asleep yet.

"Illua..." He said, mumbling slightly.

"What is it, Gensou?" Illua asked with a sigh as she shifted her gaze down at him.

"Can you... Rub my belly?" Gensou said, turning on his back.

Illua frowned, "No, Gensou! Go ask someone else!" Illua said, pushing him off of her lap into the dirt.

Natsumi laughed as she watched Illua and Gensou. "I can if you want, Gensou." She told him with a smile.

Gensou had sat in the dirt for a moment, with his head turned looking at Illua. But when he heard Natsumi, He hopped over towards her. He had seemed happy. When he approached Natsumi, he had chuckled. Sitting in front of Natsumi, he had soon turned over on his belly to let Natsumi pet him.

Natsumi let her hand rest on his stomache and slowly started to pet him. With a small laugh she said, "You really are an abomintion."

Gensou had then started to purr softly. When Natsumi had said he was really an abomination, he frowned under his mask.

"Aww, now you sound like Illua!" He whined.

Kaizen had laughed when he heard Gensou, and joined Natsumi in petting him, scratching behind his ears softly.

Natsumi looked over at Kaizen and smiled, continuing to pet Gensou. She suddenly became aware how close their faces were and felt her face heat up. Nervously, she serached his face before pressing her lips to his, smirking inwardly.

Kaizen, noticing Natsumi look over to him and smile, had returned a smile to her, continuing to pet Gensou. Though, Kaizen was totally caught off-guard when Natsumi had kissed him. He had closed his eyes slowly, and had kissed Natsumi back. Gensou, this time sitting watching them, had let out an 'awww'.

"So, I WAS right about you two..." A voice echoed around the forest.

It was a voice that was known to all of them... Though Illua had known it best. Illua had stood straight up, looking around with her activated eyes, looking for a cloud of light: their life source. Soon, a dark silhouette appeared from behind Illua. The dark figure, placing a hand to Illua's face, gently yet playfully grabbed her chin. It was Datenshi. In the moonlight, he appeared to be winking over at Illua.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsumi had jumped to her feet instantly and changed her eyes. Hikaru had followed his sisters actions, sensing from Natsumi that that man was the one who had hurt her earlier.

"You bastard! How dare you return here!" Natsumi shrieked.

Kaizen had practically jumped up long with Natsumi, "Bastard!" Kaizen said, his anger seething as he pointed to the dark-haired male. Kaizen was ready to finish him right there and now.

"Now, now, Kaizen, You wouldn't want to get hurt again, now would you?" Datenshi said, narrowing his eyes at Kaizen.

"Daten, why are you here?" Illua asked, clearly growing annoyed by him.

"Why, I have come to join you. I am an Oshue after all." He said, looking back at Illua with a gentle look.

"I will never accept you, Not after what you had done!" Kaizen said, glaring over at Datenshi.

This attracted Datenshi's attention. "Oh, well that's too bad." Daten said in a sarcastic tone. "I am one of you. Like it, or not." He added, scowling at Kaizen.

Natsumi shook her head. "Y-You're an Oshue? I-I-"

"I don't care who the hell you are! You almost killed my sister! You do not deserve to live!" Hikaru yelled, pulling a kunai from his pouch.

Datenshi had raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly when it seemed like Natsumi just found out he was an Oshue. It almost made him laugh. Soon Hikaru joined in on the conversation, saying he didn't care who he was, and he didn't deserve to live. Datenshi had seen Hikaru pull out a kunai, and as he did so, Datenshi raised his arm, once again the purple flames made an appearance. Illua had stepped forward, Grabbing Datenshi's raised arm.

"I don't want any fighting." Illua said, her eyes narrowing between Daten and Hikaru.

"Well, That will be hard to do, Illua." Datenshi murmured, looking at Illua, then to his hand, still glowing purple.

Natsumi's eyes faded back to their scarlet form and she sighed. She looked between Datenshi and Illua.

"I c-can't hurt him, and neither can you, Hikaru."

"Wh-what?" Hikaru's eyes drifted at Natsumi, taken off-guard.

"He is an Oshue, I refuse to hurt any of them." She replied, lowering her head.

"B-But he hurt you!" Hikaru shook his head in anger.

"I can't, Hikaru!" She shrieked.

Hikaru was taken aback. He dropped the kunai to the ground and faded his eyes back to normal. With a sigh he stepped back - he knew Natsumi was right.

It was when both Hikaru and Natsumi had backed off that the purple flames around Datenshi's hand disappeared and Illua released Datenshi. Illua, at first, had a bad feeling about it, seeing how he hurt Natsumi, she had feared he would do the same with Hikaru. Datenshi had only smirked between the two. That was very interesting. Kaizen still seemed to seethe with hate. There was nothing against him hurting another Oshue, though Illua greatly frowned upon it... As Kaizen was about to attack...

"Kaizen, don't you think about it." Illua said, frowning at the younger male. "I had already said that I do not want any fighting." Illua said. Kaizen growled under his breath as he glared over at Daten.

"Let's go, Natsumi..." Kaizen said, gently taking her hand, to go to a place to sit down.

Natsumi just nodded and followed Kaizen.

Hikaru, however, stepped closer to Datenshi. "You say you're here to join us? How do we - everyone but Illua - know we can trust you? 'Cause I sure don't." Hikaru hissed, his onyx eyes narrowing.

Datenshi's eye narrowed as he saw Hikaru step closer. But after Hikaru asked how they could trust him Datenshi had just smiled. Someone could easily tell it was a fake smile.

"I am not here to be trusted or loved." He said, his face returning to a neutral expression. Illua had tuned in as Datenshi spoke.

"Then why are you here?" Illua said, raising an eyebrow.

Datenshi had quieted, but then turned to Illua, "For you, Of course. It's always been your dream to put together our clan... I thought I'd help you..." Datenshi said quickly. It almost seemed like he was lying...

Hikaru shook his head. "You disgust me. You're just a liar. Illua, do not believe him!"

Natsumi watched the scene nervously from a distance as she sat with Kaizen. "I-I don't get it... I thought he wasn't from your clan..." Natsumi said to Kaizen.

Illua had glanced between Hikaru and Datenshi. She didn't think that he was totally lying... They had known each other since they were little kids, Illua could trust him... Right? Kaizen had looked at Natsumi as she watched the three talk. Kaizen shook his head.

"I sure wish he wasn't.. But yeah, he is." Kaizen said, glaring over at Datenshi.

Natsumi sighed and leaned against Kaizen. "So what do we do now?"

Hikaru sighed. "Illua, he's playing with you, I'm being serious, do not trust him!"

Kaizen had relaxed when Natsumi had leaned against him. He had felt so at peace and happy around her, no matter the situation...

"I don't know.. I honestly don't know..." He said, with some sadness in his voice as he looked up into the night sky.

Illua had become very confused, on one side, Hikaru was trying to tell her that Datenshi was a liar, and not to trust him. On the other side, Datenshi tried reassuring her that he wasn't, and that he would do anything for her. It had seemed that pressure what building up inside, almost seeming like she would explode. She had put a hand to her head, suddenly feeling dizzy and almost falling over thin air. Datenshi was right there, and wrapped his arms around her, fully embracing her.

"Leave it alone." He said, glaring at Hikaru.

Natsumi looked up at the sky along with Kaizen. "What is Illua's history with him? She wont believe Hikaru when he is speaking the truth..."

Hikaru clenched his fists together as he narrowed his eyes at Datenshi. "I refuse to allow you to join us, only to ambush us later! You're after my sister and Kaizen for hurting you before! You plain outright don't like me, and Illua... you're just screwing with her head! You go! You're just a backstabber! Illua, I'm telling you the truth of him!" Hikaru begged, trying to make Illua understand.

As Natsumi had asked Kaizen the history of Illua and Datenshi, he had quieted. He was one of the only ones, apart from Meiya, who knew about Datenshi and their relationship. Illua would often not like to talk about it, and was usually angered about people even bringing it up. But Illua was close to Natsumi, very good friends. She wouldn't mind... Would she? Kaizen looked back at Natsumi, "The two go way back. Illua had grown up with him, and they knew each other since they were very small children. And not to mention they were childhood sweethearts." Kaizen stopped as he looked from Natsumi, to Illua, who was embraced by Datenshi. "I would often ask Illua why he was so important to her, why their bond was still strong, even pass the things he had said and done. She had only said that their relationship was like the two sides of a coin. One cannot exist without the other..." Kaizen said, his gaze drifting from Datenshi to the stars above.

Datenshi had seen Hikaru clench his fists and Datenshi gritted his teeth, practically ready to attack him. "I am not here to seek revenge on your sister and Kaizen. As tempting as it may sound, I would never even DREAM of hurting them." He said, loosening up, as he brought his head closer to Illua's. He had realized it would greatly upset Illua. He didn't feel like getting on her bad side again... But it was true that Datenshi did not like Hikaru. He had found him to be a pain, and fairly annoying. Illua had regained some of her balance and her vision settled. This feeling was odd... It was so unlike Illua to feel it.

Illua had only sighed, "I... I don't want to hear any more of this..." Illua whispered sadly. She had understood Hikaru, but... this was DATENSHI. He didn't mean any harm... Does he?

Hikaru shook his head. "I swear, if you do ANYTHING, I will not hesitate to kill you! And I am far stronger than my sister." Hikaru hissed before walking over to Kaizen and Natsumi.

Datenshi had narrowed his eyes as Hikaru swore he would kill him if he did anything. He also said he was stronger then his sister, He had laughed on the inside. If that was a way of intimidating him, it did not work. He had soon walked off, and Datenshi was put at ease. Datenshi had looked at Illua, who was now standing at this point, and gave her a sheepish smile.

Natsumi frowned up at her brother. "H-Hikaru, maybe he really isn't going to do anything..." She whispered.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Natsumi before looking at Kaizen. "If you love my sister, you better keep your guard up around that guy." He said before storming off to a tree and sitting down beneath it.

Kaizen had seen Hikaru walk towards him and Natsumi, and Hikaru said if Kaizen really loved Natsumi, he would keep his guard around Datenshi. Kaizen nodded. Of course he would, He didn't trust him, and didn't like him at all. Natsumi had caught Kaizen in surprised when she pulled away from him and told him she would be back. He was confused why, but he patiently waited for them both to return.

Natsumi turned her gaze back to Illua and Datenshi. From a distance he looked trustable besides the Akatsuki cloak that covered his body, but the weak amount of pain that was still in her cheek reminded her that he wasn't innocent. Natsumi pulled herself from Kaizen's arms and faced him.

"Stay here for a moment." She told him with a weak smile.

She walked over to Hikaru and sat down beside him, his eyes were white.

"See anything to prove your theory?" She asked before turning her eyes back to white.

"He's a hard one to read..." Hikaru hissed. "It's like he figured out how to counter our eyes..."

Natsumi nodded, realizing she was having the same problem. She knew her brother was far stronger than herself. Hikaru was born able to control the eyes, but herself, it took fifteen years before her other eye even became white.

"I do not want you two fighting... Though if you betray us, I will let Hikaru dispose of you..." Illua said, shifting her gaze from Datenshi, seeming like she couldn't look at him.

Datenshi himself could smell that lie. He knew she would do nothing to hurt him... They were like each others weaknesses, they always have a soft spot for each other. Datenshi gave Illua a warm smile. "Oh, Illua..." He said with a sigh, releasing her. "You don't really think that way... Do you?" He asked, frowning.

Illua shook her head, erasing her thoughts.

Natsumi sighed as she realeased her jutsu and rubbed her temples. "It's gonna feel like forever until we get to that island..."

Hikaru nodded, still trying to find a way to read Datenshi. Natsumi sighed and stood back up to walk over to Kaizen. She smiled down at him.

"Wanna just go for a walk with me? I don't feel like hanging around this area right now..." She admitted with a sigh.

Illua had sat down against the tree, putting a gloved hand to her forehead. The dizziness was starting to return. She was beginning to think it was her illness doing this to her. It seemed to come back, even past Natsumi's jutsu she used to weaken it. Datenshi was about to sit down beside her, but stopped quickly. Just realizing that... technique. That technique Natsumi and Hikaru used. He glared form the corner of his eye. He was REALLY starting to hate that technique... And those two. Kaizen was standing when Natsumi returned. As she smiled at him, he returned the smile back.

When she asked about going for a walk, Kaizen nodded. "Yeah, Sure." He said, taking her hand gently.

Hikaru noticed the change in Datenshi's body. He could feel the sudden anger. He smirked, however, just knowing that this may give him an opening. Natsumi surpressed a blush as she walked hand and hand with Kaizen. On their way out of the open field, she looked down at Gensou and smiled.

"Want to hang with us rather than here?"

Illua looked over at Datenshi, wondering what was going on with him.

"Datenshi?" Illua asked in a gentle voice.

Datenshi looked over at Illua, suddenly becoming calm. Her voice had seemed to calm Datenshi instantly, the anger had soon vanished. Datenshi looked over at Illua with a small smile.

"I-It was nothing..." He said, shaking the thoughts from before off.

As Natsumi asked if Gensou would like to come along, Gensou nodded. "Oh, yes, Yes. Very much!" He said, jumping to Natsumi's shoulder. "Where are we going? Where are we going?" He said quickly in joy. He seemed to not like Datenshi either, and couldn't even stand being in the same area. Kaizen raised an eyebrow at Gensou, who seemed to be in a hurry.

Natsumi shrugged. "Just around... away from here." She told Gensou with a sigh.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance as he realeased his eyes. "Smart guy. Figured out how to counter Hitima..."


	7. Chapter 7

Gensou had nodded, "Yup, yup! Anywhere else but here!" He said, quickly. "Gensou, why are you in such a rush to leave?" Kaizen asked, looking over at the slinky creature. "I never liked... That man." He said, turning his head around at see Datenshi. "I have always felt a... sinister aura around that guy, something menacing..." Gensou said, looking forward.

Natsumi nodded. "Hikaru does too. I mean, the fact that he had hurt me didn't help, but I know Hikaru doesn't like him for that same reason..." Natsumi sighed. "Let's just go..."

Kaizen had nodded, "Yeah..." He said before drifting into thought.

Back at the camp, Yahasu was still keeping guard, but felt uneasy an enemy was just let into the group... Yahasu did not trust him. She had become to grow bored, though. She had laid back in the grass with her arms behind her head, staring up into the sky. She had a thousand thoughts circling in her head at one time.

Ryo was unsure as to the reason everyone was acting uneasy. With Natsumi and Hikaru gone, Ryo decided to sit down beside Yahsau. He gave her a small smile.

Kaizen was unusually quiet at this moment, but the silence had been broken by Gensou. "So, You have NEVER been over the seas, Natsumi?" He asked, tilting his head.

Yahasu had sat up as she noticed Ryo sit beside her. As shy as she always was around males, she had thought to try and talk to him. Which for her seemed much harder then someone would think.

"Mmm... Hello." She said quietly in a shy voice, looking from him to the ground.

Natsumi shook her head as she lifted a piece of jerky to Gensou. "Nope. Is it fun?"

Ryo smiled. "Hello." He replied, just as nervous as she was.

Gensou chewed on the jerky happily, "Oh, yes. Well, It maybe just my thought... They always say: 'There's no place like home!'" Gensou said, continuing to eat the jerky.

"It is much different from here. Well, mostly about the leaders of the villages, towns or cities." Kaizen said, shrugging.

Yahasu had started to fiddle her fingers, becoming more nervous. 'What do most people talk about?' she had said in her head. Looking back at the purple-headed male, she cleared her throat quietly.

"Do you have any... Hobbies? Interests?" she asked quietly, recalling the word.

Natsumi nodded as she listened to the two explain. "Actually sounds simpiler than here..."

Ryo had laughed at Yahsau's question. "No, no really. You?"

Gensou turned his head in curiousity, "It really does? Well, I don't think so..." Gensou said, recalling the fighting going on over there.

"There is fighting going on among the elders, or the land rulers. It's all really quite ridiculious." Kaizen said, shaking his head.

Yahasu had become quiet when Ryo laughed at her question. It didn't sound funny to her, but the laughing had puther at some ease. She had smiled slightly. She had no idea what this feeling was, or what she was doing. Yahasu had no idea what her hobbies where...if shehadany. Yahasu shrugged,

"I have been fighting all my life. It seems like the only thing I can do right so... Is that a hobby?" She asked herself, scratching her head slightly. "I enjoy gardening as well..." She said, looking up into the sky.

Natsumi nodded. "I still think I'd prefer it... I like fighting..." A shiver traveled up Natsumi's spine as a thought hit her painfully.

Ryo smiled warmly. "That's a hobby. I was in the Akatsuki with Hikaru and Natsumi, Illua had not been there by the time I joined... but, I never wanted to join, I don't have it n my to hurt people unless I had to, to keep myself alive. Hikaru always called me soft..." He laughed lightly. "But never weak... I have the Kekkei Genkai in my family that only every third generation can get, so he knew how strong I was." Ryo explained.

Kaizen had looked at Natsumi as he stopped walking. "What is the matter?" He had asked her, getting all worried.

Yahasu had nodded as Ryo explained. Yahasu herself was interested in the Akatsuki, and almost joined them until she found Illua. Yahasu had shook her head when Ryo said that Hikaru said he was soft because he didn't like to hurt people, "You aren't soft." She said, smiling softly. Yahasu had become more interested when Ryo spoke about his Kekkei Genkai. Yahasu fully turned towards him, "Your Kekkei Genkai?" She asked. "What's it called?" She asked curiously.

Natsumi forced a smile as she looked at Kaizen. "I-It's nothing... I-I was just remembering when Hikaru and I had first found each other again... when I was sixteen and him twenty..." She shook her head slightly. "It was the first time I really fought to keep my life..."

Ryo smiled. "Thanks. And it's called, Aurla. With this power, we have the ability to crush anything using our eyes and some chakra. I also excle at illusions and quick footwork with kunai... but that's it. I'm a crappy ninja, really..." He frowned.

Kaizen looked at Natsumi with a concerned look, and was quiet as she talked. After Natsumi finished, he had no idea what to say...

"Fought to keep your life? What do you mean by that?" Kaizen said, Looking at her curiously. Kaizen had always wished to have a sibling, He thought of Natsumi lucky to have a brother. Yahasu listened to him intently, taking notes of everything he had said about his Kekkei Genkai... It was a forcible habit, she was tought this technique of intelligence-gathering when she was very young. It was almost unavoidable.

Yahasu had shook her head when Ryo said he was a crappy ninja, "You don't have much self-esteem, Huh...?" She said with a straight face. She was really the one to talk, she had none for herself either. "No, No you're not a crappy ninja." Yahasu said, smiling slightly at the male. Her shyness seemed to be wearing off. It was unusual for this early, she was still shy around Kaizen, who she had known for years.

Natsumi sighed as she looked deeply into Kaizen's eyes. "When I was four, and Hikaru eight, we were captured by the same people that killed off my clan. However, with Hikaru's eyes that are far more talented than mine, he set me free and wiped my memory of this existence. Later, an old friend of mine helped me remember Hiikaru, and we went after him." She shivered again. "The people who had him locked, chained him up and treated him like trash. He was used to interrogate other prisoners with Hitima, had he refused to do anything he was ordered, they'd beat him, almost to death. When my friend and I went to save Hikaru, he was killed. I just barely survived. But it made me realise what I could really do as a ninja - what anger made me do. Since then, I've always looked forward to fighting, just to see how much better I can do." She smiled weakly. "Hikaru and I still don't know all of Hitima's secrets, and sometimes if we try, blood pours from our eyes. There is no book history of our clan, no other survivors... it makes it difficult for us..."

Ryo's eyes windened at her comment. "Y-You don't think so?" He seemed taken aback.

Both Gensou and Kaizen had listened to Natsumi explain about how her and Hikaru was captured when they were younger. She had said about secrets about Hitima they did not know. There was no books about the history, and no other survivors. Kaizen had felt lucky his clan didn't all die out, and even though they didn't have any books themselves, they learned all they could from one of the last remaining heirs, Illua. Kaizen shook his head,

"I am sorry... I really am.." He could only say. He sort have felt like he shouldn't have asked. "I would help you. ...In finding other survivors of your clan, I mean..." Kaizen said, lifting he free hand and scratching he head softly. "I mean, you had helped Illua, even myself. I will do anything to repay you.." He said, smiling softly.

Yahasu had nodded, "Of course. I never say anything that I don't mean." She said, smiling lightly as she twirled a finger in her white bangs.

Illua had relaxed against the tree with a sigh, she was exhausted. Illua looked over at Yahasu and Ryo, but suddenly her vision was failing. She began to see clouded and doubled images. Putting a hand to her closed right eye, she had grunted in pain. This took Datenshi's attention. Kneeling down in front of her, he seemed to have a worried expression

Natsumi smiled weakly in appriciation at Kaizen. "Thank you, really. But there are no others but Hikaru and myself." Natsumi's eyes faded to white. She could see Kaizen's guilt. "Don't feel bad about questioning my past. If I'm going to be with you, there is no need for secrets." She smiled up at him. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She asked her eyes turning to normal again.

Ryo smiled at Yahsau, a small blush crossing his face.

Hikau had been watching Datenshi and Illua. He noticed a change in them when Illua sat down. Worry, pain. He watched closely , ready to go over if needed.

Kaizen quieted when Natsumi said there was no other people in their clan, well, if she had said so... Though he wanted to believe there was more. Kaizen had smiled when Natsumi had said there should be no secrets between them if they where going to be with each other. She was right, she really was.. Natsumi had asked if there was anything else Kaizen wanted to know, and he pondered on the tought for a moment.

"I think that's all for now..." He trailed off, still pondering. "Is there anything you want to know about me?" Kaizen said after returning to reality.

Yahasu had seen Ryo blush, and had even blushed herself. Shyness had once again returned, and she kept quiet. These feelings felt so strange... never feeling like this before. Illua had looked up at Datenshi as she removed her hand form her eye.

"I... am... Alright..." She lied, breathing heavily. Datenshi said nothing, but could tell she was lying. Activating his eyes, he had seen her life force flicker. Datenshi's eyes widened. The illness had already started to come back.

"Y-you... You need to sleep. Rest is the only thing you need to feel better..." Datenshi had said, Sitting right beside Illua as he unactivated his eyes. He had wrapped a comforting arm around Illua as he looked at her with a caring look in his eyes.

Natsmi smiled as she thought. "I do not believe so."

'Natsumi, get back here. There is something wrong with Illua.' Hikaru's voice echoed.

Her eyes widended in shock. "We need to go, now." She told Kaizen, taking his hand and running back toward the others.

Ryo saw Yahsau blush and it made him blush even worse.

Hikaru jumped to his feet, his Hitima activated and ran over to Illua and Datenshi. "Why is her life so weak?" He asked with concern.

As Natsumi said they had to get back right now, Kaizen wondered what the problem was. But he let Natsumi lead him by the hand back to camp.

Yahasu had seen Ryo blush more as he saw her blush. She had felt embarrassed for showing her emotions. But she had snapped out of it as she heard Hikaru's voice by Illua and Datenshi. She stood up quickly, swung around and ran towards the three. Datenshi had unwrapped his arm around Illua when Hikaru ran over and asked why her life was weak. Datenshi shook his head, showing panic.

"At first I thought it was her illness, but it doesn't get this strong in such short time!" Datenshi said, reactivating his eyes. Looking down at her hands on her lap, everything became clear. There was a faint purple mist covering the blue life force on both of her hands. "Shit." Datenshi said aloud, his eyes widening in horror.

Natsumi with Kaizen and Gensou on her shoulder reached the group. Ryo had also joined the group from curiosity.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Natsumi questioned, activating Hitima.

Hikaru also had his eyes activated. He could not see the same thing Datenshi saw. Natsumi and Hikaru saw pain and a weak life force.

"I-Illua?" Natsumi gasped at what she saw.

"What is wrong with her?" Ryo asked, oblivious.

Datenshi almost didn't want to tell them. He knew it was his fault, and what Kaizen would do... he didn't want to say anything.

"I thought she had taken care of it! I thought she knew about my technique!" Datenshi said raising his voice, showing his panic.

Datenshi suddenly quieted, feeling guilty. "It's... my fault... It's my technique." Datenshi said in sorrow, lowering his head.

Kaizen let go of Natsumi's hand as anger soon rose in him as he found out why Illua was sick was Datenshi's fault. Stomping over to Datenshi, he had grabbed his coat violently.

"What did you do?" Kaizen exclaimed, tugging on the neck of the Akatsuki cloak. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, Bastard! You are nothing but bad news!" Kaizen said, tugging once again on the cloak. Datenshi seemed to try and struggle to talk and explain himself, but couldn't because of Kaizen.

"Kaizen!" Natsumi exclaimed, pulling him back. "Let him explain before we kill him!" Her white eyes narrowed at Datenshi. Hikaru was prepared to kill him as well.

Kaizen was pulled back by Natsumi, and he had soon calmed down after listening to her. Datenshi had fixed his cloak, which had been crumpled by Kaizen.

"I would much prefer you not kill me..." Datenshi said, looking at the ground. He was quiet, but after a sigh he had begun to speak. "It was but wasn't my fault. If that is possible... You see, my technique, the purple flames, also known as the attack I used on Natsumi to poison her... It hooks onto the victim's Chakra. It's sort of like a disease, though it can only hook onto and slip into an Oshue's chakra system..." Datenshi had explained. "So, when Illua was healing Natsumi, it had noticed Illua's Oshue Chakra and slipped into her chakra system without her noticing. Not until now, anyway..." Datenshi finished.

Yahasu's eyes widened, "Y-Yoruchi." She stuttered in fear. That was the name of the forbidden jutsu. Datenshi had just nodded in response and Yahasu narrowed her eyes. Even though Yahasu is mostly unemotional, she could not contain this anger she felt for Daten now. "Our ancestors are frowning on you. You... Have been using our rival's jutsu! And against your own clan! One of our only weaknesses!" Yahasu said, her anger seething. "But how YOU are able to use it and survive is beyond me. It's not even possible!" Yahasu had said, collecting her anger and masking it. she was till confused by it all.

"Lots and lots of training... and other... secrets. My own master had thought it was impossible. But, I was determined. But because of this, It comes at great toll." Datenshi said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait..." Kaizen said, with a confused face. "What secrets? What do you mean? You shouldn't have even learned that awful Jutsu!" Kaizen said, gritting his teeth. Datenshi simply shook his head,

"I don't trust you. I don't like you. Why should I tell any of you? Anyway, it is personal." He said, turning towards Illua. Kaizen made fists, he officially HATED Datenshi now.

Natsumi shook her head and now shoved Datenshi into the tree, her hands around his throat. "Tell us how to fix her, now!"

"Or else Natsumi and I will kill you where you stand." Hikaru hissed.

Ryo had placed at hand on Yahasu's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

As Datenshi was shoved to the tree, he had noticed Natsumi's hands around his throat. He coughed, the wind was knocked out of him.

"You are much stronger then you look..." He said, looking at her and sighed, he didn't even bother to try and force Natsumi off, though he probably could. "I am the only one to heal her... So if you kill me, Illua will die." Datenshi said, staring at Natsumi. "That is a most unsatisfying choice to pick.. If anything, Let me heal Illua then kill me. At least then she will be safe... That's all that matters to me..." He had said truthfully, showing sadness.

Yahasu was still angry, but when she had felt warm hand on her shoulder. Looking over, Yahasu calmed when she saw Ryo. She had blushed and smiled at him, as if to say 'thank you'.

Natsumi released his throat and stepped back, smirking when he had said she was stronger than she looked - most people underestimated her... "If you are not out to hurt us, like you claim, and you can save Illua, we will have no need to kill you." Natsumi stated, her eyes returning to their scarlet form.

Hikaru, however, was not as forgiving as his sister. His eyes remained white as he starred at Datenshi. Ryo smiled in return to Yahsau as he watched the scene continue to play out.

As Natsumi released him, he put a hand to his throat and coughed. After taking a few breaths, he moved closer to Illua. Looking at her hands with his still activated eyes, he had seen the virus had spread quickly, already at her shoulders. Datenshi had put one of his hands on each of Illua's arms, to take back the virus. Both Yahasu Kaizen and Gensou were quiet when Datenshi was working.

Natsumi watched intently, worrying about her bestfriend and how close she was to death - she refused to even dare to look with her eyes. Hikaru was interested as he watched Datenshi work on Illua. He could see worry, compassion, and guilt. Had Hikaru been in a better mood, he may have laughed. Ryo was confused on the whole situation, but it was his own fault for not asking or even paying much attention. He too, remained silent as he continued to watch.

It was about five minutes later that Datenshi had finished. Datenshi, the only one who could see the virus, had scanned Illua, and found no other traces of it. He had collapsed to the side and was leaning on the tree. He seemed very tired after extracting it. He had put a hand to his mouth and coughed badly. Much similar to how Illua did before they rescued Hikaru and Ibiki. He had wiped away the crimson from his mouth before anyone could see the blood. Yahasu had almost felt sorry for Datenshi as she heard him coughing. But the thought of him keeping their Clan's rival's Jutsu to harm each other kept her from feeling sorry.

"Well?" Yahasu said, with some slight rudeness. "Is she okay now?" Yahasu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Datenshi nodded, he was out of breath and breathing heavily. "Yes, she is just asleep now..." He said, blinking slowly.

Kaizen rose an eyebrow, "Uh-Huh... And how do we know you aren't lying?" Kaizen said frowning. "Some people might have bought the 'as long as Illua is safe it doesn't matter about me' act, but I sure didn't." Kaizen said, narrowing his eyes at Datenshi.

Natsumi frowned and bent down in front of Datenshi. She knew Hikaru and Kaizen would not be pleased with her next decision, but she decided against those factors. With a sigh she activated her Hitima and looked at Datenshi. Like she had seen with Illua, she could see the illness taking over him. However, it was not nearly as strong as Illua`s. Still, she rested her hand on his head and closed her whitened eyes, surpressing the illness as much as it would allow.

"Natsumi, what the hell are you doing?" Hikaru growled, pulling her back.

She had finished her task right before she was pulled away. She sighed as her eyes faded back. Again, she felt weak and leaned heavily in her brother's embrace.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What did she just do?"

Kaizen had looked in confusion. That was... The same technique that she used on Illua to suppress her illness.. But she used it on Datenshi... WHY!

"N-Natsumi? Why?" Kaizen asked, approaching Natsumi, who was in Hikaru's embrace. "Why... Natsumi...?" He had asked again, he almost didn't want to believe this was reality.

Yahasu herself couldn't believe what happened. She would have answered Ryo, but she was speechless. Datenshi had just blinked, unsure himself what had happened, though he felt like a weight was off his shoulders. And the way Kaizen and Hikaru acted... He was confused by it all.

Natsumi shook her head. "If he is serious about changing, then I will believe him until proven o-otherwise..." Natsumi told the group weakly.

Hikaru sighed and kept a tight grip on his sister. "Yet you used your chakra on him... now you'll be weak for a little while."

Natsumi nodded weakly, lowering her head on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru looked down at Datenshi. "You had better mean all that you say..."

Kaizen almost was unaccepting of it. "But... He almost killed you! Without remorse or guilt!" Kaizen said, looking at Natsumi with a frown. "He... He didn't even apologize..." Kaizen said, calming down as he looked at the ground.

There was no way to reverse what happened. What was done was done. Yahasu had gotten quiet, But soon turned away from the group. Deciding to go back to her look-out post. Datenshi still looked around dumb-founded. But soon after, he wiped the look away and glanced at Illua, who slept soundly and peacefully. It was only until Hikaru said he better have meant all Daten said. ...He wondered what would happen if he didn't... it sounded like a threat to him.

Natsumi frowned at Kaizen. "He loves Illua, just as you love me. I wont watch them be pulled apart. I know Illua's pain from where we were in the Akatsuki. If he crosses me again, I will not hesitate to kill. That was me forgiving him."

Ryo shrugged and followed after Yahasu. Hikaru growled and let go of Natsumi. She swayed and barely managed to keep her balance. She felt weak and hated. She didn't fully understand why she had done what she had, but it was too late now.

Kaizen quieted as Natsumi explained. He understood,

"Alright..." He said, with a small sigh. "I can see now. I am sorry I doubted you." Kaizen said, smiling at Natsumi.

Yahasu had sat on the ground with a sigh. She was pretty upset over what happened, but she would soon forget about it. She heard footsteps behind her, looking over her shoulder, she saw Ryo. Yahasu smiled lightly, as a 'Hello'.

Natsumi sighed and she tried to remain standing. She had forgotten how powerful the illness was and the type of toll it took on her. She accidently fell against Kaizen and gripped his shoulders tightly to keep herself balanced. A small blush fell over her face as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Ryo smiled again as she sat down on a log. "What was that all about?" He asked, still far too curious as to the situation.

Kaizen watched Natsumi, and had caught her as she lost balance, she gripped his shoulder to keep herself up. Seeing her blush was cute.

"We should go sit down.. You need to recover your strength." Kaizen said, with a warm smile.

Datenshi had leaned against the tree behind him. He looked down at Illua beside him, and pushed a lock of her dark hair from her face.

Yahasu looked at Ryo as he sat on a log, he had asked what that was all about. Yahasu might as well tell him. He cannot be confused and in the dark forever. "The Oshue are born with an illness, something passed down from ancient times. Natsumi, when she put her hand on Datenshi's head, had suppressed the illness slightly. Like she did with Illua." Yahasu had explained looking from him and back at him politely.

Natsumi nodded weakly. Hikaru sighed and knelt down in front of Datenshi. "Are you against all of us but Illua? Or are you really trying? I can't read you, and it's honestly pissing me off..."

Ryo nodded in understanding. "Makes sense..." He sighed and rolled off the log to the grass, stretching out. "Man I'm bored!"

Datenshi had shook his head, "I am not just here for Illua. I am trying to fit in, but..." Datenshi sighed. "Someone told me once: 'When all you do is bad, you will finally realize that you made bad choices. Then you notice there is no way to take those things back.'.." Datenshi had stopped. "Well, I never believed that. But now I see it's true." Datenshi said, looking at Hikaru then looking away. "I suppose I figured out the secret to counter the Hitima... It didn't take me long, though." Datenshi said looking at Illua.

Kaizen put his arm around her, and lead her to a tree when they could sleep against. Kaizen was pooped, and couldn't wait to fall asleep.

Yahasu raised an eyebrow, "Bored? Really?" She asked, laying back on the grass beside him.

Hikaru couldn't help but to laugh. "That statement can't be all true. My younger sister has forgiven, and helped you already. And it's kinda annoying to know that you figured it out so quickly." He smirked.

Natsumi cuddled close to her lover. Her breathing slightly uneaven as she tried to relax against him.

Ryo nodded while laughing. "Why? That surprising to you in some way?"

Datenshi tilted his head, "It really does annoy you?" He asked, looking over at Hikaru. Datenshi shrugged, "I am quick to learn." He whispered looking from Hikaru to the nearby lake.

Kaizen was relaxed against the tree, and with Natsumi cuddling him, it had just felt right. He felt complete. He could hear Natsumi's breathing, it was uneven and it worried him. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he looked down at the top of her head.

Yahasu looked beside her to Ryo, who laughed. She simple just shrugged, "I don't know, I guess... Though I am entertained easily, so I wouldn't know." Yahasu said, blushing slightly.

Hikaru nodded. "I'll leave you then." He sighed as he stood up and walked over to Ryo and Yahasu, laying down on Ryo's other side. "It alright if I lay here?"

Hikaru had soon said that he would leave Datenshi. Datenshi had stayed quiet as he rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Ryo nodded with a small smile, though, he had his eyes cat-like eyes locked on Yahasu. 'S-she's the only woman I've ever found... pretty!'

Natsumi nodded weakly. She was trying to prevent it, she didn't want Kaizen to see it happen to her so soon, but she knew she couldn't stop it. She sat up straight, her back to him as she held her face in her hands, blood slipping through the cracks in her fingers. She had used too much chakra and this was her punishment - blood tears.

"I-I'm fine, Kaizen." She whispered before he could respond to the blood she knew he would have noticed by then. "I-I'm used to this..."

.Soon, Hikaru had decided to join Ryo and Yahasu. Yahasu kept her eyes locked on the dark sky above. It wasn't until she had noticed eyes on her that her gaze turned from the sky to Ryo, who was staring at her. She smiled shyly and blushed as she looked into his eyes. His eyes were so... captivating.

Kaizen had noticed Natsumi pull away, he couldn't see anything. Natsumi had then said she was fine, and that she was used to this. Kaizen had seen, her eyes were bleeding. Kaizen had quieted, he wanted to help, but he couldn't. He hated about not being much help... Unbuttoning his small knapsack at his side, he dug through his kunai and shuriken and pulled out a clean gray cloth.

"Here." Kaizen said gently as he offered it to her.

Hikaru had soon fallen asleep and left Ryo and Yahasu alone again, in a way.

Ryo continued to smile at Yahasu. "So, what do you wanna talk about? I'm still bored." He laughed.

Natsumi smiled weakly as she took the cloth from Kaizen. She knew she looked ... freaky with white eyes and blood pouring down her face. She sighed deeply as she wiped away the blood the best she could. Soon her eyes faded back to normal and she could breathe easy.

"S-Sorry..." She whispered to Kaizen, tightening her first around the cloth in her hand. "I-I didn't want you to see that... so soon after meeting me..."

Yahasu had returned the smile to Ryo, But when it came to another topic, Yahasu had no idea what to talk about. She put her left hand to her mouth, acting shy once again. "I... Don't know. What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a whisper, still blushing.

As Natsumi apologized, Kaizen shook his head slightly, "There is no need to apologize, Natsumi..." Kaizen said, placing his right hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Ryo shrugged. "Got a boyfriend or somethin'?" He asked casually.

Natsumi turned to face Kaizen, smiling. "Thank you." She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips pressed forcefully to his. She felt so happy just being in Kaizen's arms.

Yahasu had blushed even more, her whole face practically turning red. She shook her head, "N-No. Why do you ask?" She asked glancing at the male then to the sky.

Kaizen had returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Natsumi. He felt much warmer with Natsumi in his embrace, and since the night's air brought some occasional chilly breezes, Kaizen had begun to feel a bit chilly.

"Curiosity?" He laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm always curious."

Natsumi too, shivered from the wind. She pushed herself closer to Kaizen as she pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead to his with her eyes closed. "I-I'm glad I found you, Kaizen." She whispered gently, a blush forming on her face.

Yahasu looked over to Ryo when he said he was always curious. She had soon moved her stare back into the sky. "W-What about you?" Yahasu said, looking at Ryo from the corner of her eye.

As Natsumi pushed herself closer, Kaizen smiled, still wrapping his arms around her. Soon she rested her forehead against his, and said she was glad she found him. Kaizen smiled, "I am so glad I found you, too." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes and planted a small kiss on her lips.

Ryo shook his head. "Nope, no one in my life." He laughed softy.

Natsumi's blush deepened as Kaizen agreed that he was happy with her. She was taken off-guard as he placed another kiss upon her lips. She closed her eyes as she let herself melt.

Yahasu looked form the stars to Ryo when he said he didn't have a partner in his life. ...That sounded like Yahasu. She didn't have anyone she really thought of that way... But, She was starting to feel something for Ryo, it was an describable feeling.

After holding the kiss for a moment, he moved his head away, and put his forehead to Natsumi's. No words could describe how happy he was at this moment. He didn't want this moment to end. "I love you, Natsumi..." He whispered quietly, half-asleep.

Ryo glanced at her and smiled. "What? Why do you look at me all the time?" He had not sounded rude or irriiated, he actually sounded, happy.

Natsumi felt herself choke up slightly as she searched Kaizen's eyes. "I love you too, Kaizen." She whispered back.

Yahasu blushed as she moved her right hand to her cheek, maybe in attempt to hide the blush. "You're actually k-kinda handsome..." Yahasu had admitted. Well, That was a lie. To Yahasu he was not KINDA handsome, he just was.

Kaizen had heard Natsumi whisper back, and he smiled big. That was the best thing he had heard all day. Kaizen was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes, only thinking for a second, but found himself asleep.

Ryo seemed shocked at her response. "M-My eyes don't freak you out?"

Natsumi giggled as she leaned close to Kaizen, placing a kiss on his cheek before looking over at Datenshi and Illua. She just prayed thing would work out as they should. Her heart was racing as she wrapped her arms around Kaizen's torso and fell into a deep sleep.

Yahasu shook her head in response to Ryo's question. "N-No. They are rather beautiful." She whispered, smiling shyly as she twirled her index finger in her bangs.

Ryo proped himself up on his arm so he could look more straightly at Yahasu. He was in shock. It was those blue and yellow cat-like eyes that made him turn to the Akatsuki. It was those eyes that made him an outcast in his own village, yet here was a beautiful girl, who called them beautiful.

"N-Not as beautiful as you are." He whispered, his blush returning.

As Ryo propped himself up, Yahasu watched him curiously. When he said his eyes weren't as beautiful as her, Yahasu turned over to face him. She was in pure shock, she had been called names and stuff before, but nothing like... this. She was almost tempted to ask him is he was sure, or if it was the lighting. She had even wondered is she had strayed in a dream.

"Y-You really think so?" She asked, a smile growing on her face.

Ryo nodded. His eyes searched her face closely before his hand reached out to touch her cheek. He smiled softly before slowly pressing his lips to her's. He had never kissed a girl before, but he knew he liked it!

Yahasu was caught off-guard when Ryo had placed a hand to her cheek, but she went with it. He had soon after kissed her, She did not expect this at all. Yahasu place her hand on top of his, and with her other hand, she gently placed it on his shoulder. Yahasu had kissed him back softly as her blush reddened.

Slowly Ryo broke the kiss but did not break contact from her. His hand remained on her cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes, finding himself captured and unable to think or move.

After he had ended the kiss, Yahasu had looked at Ryo, still blushing. Yahasu had stared at Ryo, but then looked away, not knowing if he would think it'd be rude.

Ryo just smiled and laid back down. "We should sleep. We're going to your island tomorrow, right?" He asked with a yawn.

Yahasu nodded as she laid on the ground. "Y-Yeah... G-Goodnight." She said, glancing at Ryo form the corner of her eye. She had closed her eyes, and soon went to sleep. Yahasu had turned throughout the night, not seeming to be comfortable in any position.

The truth was, Ryo didn't sleep much to begin with. So he could hear and see Yahasu toss and turn. He reached over and pulled her to his side. "Try this." He whispered softly, holding her close.

When Ryo pulled Yahasu closer to his body, Yahasu had smile, "That is better... Thank you.." She had said in a whisper as she smiled. She enjoyed being this close to Ryo. She had felt safe and protected in his embrace.

In the morning, Yahasu, like always, was up first before anyone else, and she had went for a walk. Illua was the second one up, only because she couldn't sleep at all through the night because of nightmares. Daten seemed to get up at the exact time as Illua, but he had gotten bored and decided to sit on a branch in the tree he slept against. Kaizen was the last Oshue to get up, refusing to sleep in once again.

Natsumi stirred in in Kaizen's arms, so warm that she had not felt like getting up yet. Hikaru woke up and rubbed his head of his fatigue, looking around. Ryo was the last to wake, noticing Yahasu was gone.

Kaizen smiled down at Natsumi as she stirred in his arms. He wouldn't have wanted to wake up either, if he was her. Kaizen was now staring lovingly at Natsumi with a small smile, practically mesmerized by her beauty.. She had looked like an angel as she slept. Illua had leaned against the tree she had slept beside and the same tree Datenshi was sitting in. Illua rubbed her forehead, seeming to have a headache from whatever happened last night. She still had no idea, she had black out as Datenshi said the best thing for her was rest. The rest was all void. Noticing Hikaru and Ryo wake up, Illua smirked.

"Good morning." She greeted the both of them along with a small wave.

Natsumi could feel Kaizen's warmth against her body, however she still shivered. She seriously thought she needed to add a jacket to her wardrobe. Hikaru looked over at Illua and smiled.

"Morning. How you doin'?" He asked kindly.

Kaizen had felt Natsumi shiver, and after she did, Kaizen wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter, but not too tightly as he closed his eyes. As Hikaru asked how Illua was doing, she put both of her hands on her temples.

"I have felt better... I have a headache, My back hurts and I have an odd taste in the back of my mouth... Something is ought to go wrong today." Illua said negatively.

Datenshi had jumped from the tree and approached form behind Illua, "Well, that's not very positive..." Datenshi said, embracing Illua from behind.

Illua frowned, "Well, That's my gut feeling." Illua said, turning her head towards Daten. "We should get going soon. Knowing my sister, she is probably getting tired of waiting for us." Illua said, looking up at the sky. She was trying to tell the time.

Natsumi found herself smiling. "Sometimes I think you possess Hitima." She whispered. She found it funny how easily he read her.

Hikaru took up and stretched while yawning. "Alright!"

"Wh-where is Yahasu?" Ryo asked nervously.

Kaizen had smiled along with Natsumi, "Really? Why?" Kaizen asked, with a small laugh.

As Kaizen heard Illua say it was ready to go, Kaizen had stretched his arms outward and hunched his back, feeling stiff from sleeping on the ground three nights in a row. Datenshi released Illua from his embrace and stepped towards the tree he slept against, ready to go. Illua looked over at Ryo as he asked where Yahasu was, Illua smiled slightly,

"She went on a small walk, She said she will be back soon." Illua said.

Kaizen looked at Illua as she spoke, "I will go find her." Kaizen said as he stood up, bringing Natsumi up with him.

Illua nodded, "Alright, just don't take too long. She said he was going to the lake, I'd try looking there." Illua said, glancing at Kaizen.

Kaizen smiled at Natsumi, "I will be back." Kaizen said, before planting a kiss on Natsumi's cheek before walking off to find Yahasu.

As Illua suggested, Kaizen had decided to look by the lake. And there he found her. She was sitting at the end of a dock. It was weird, one of those in what looked like the middle of nowhere... Yahasu was blankly staring at a pink lotus in her hand that she picked from the water where dozens more where found. Kaizen casually walked up behind her, he was going to say something, but didn't when he saw she looked sad. Kaizen sat beside her, crossing his legs,

"What's the matter?" He asked gently as he looked from the lotus in her hand to her eyes.

Yahasu shook her head, "I-I..." She began to say, but she never finished her sentence.

Kaizen had maybe thought it was something secret, and almost didn't say anything else. But he wanted to help his friend.

"It's alright. You can tell me. If you don't want anyone else to know, I won't tell them." Kaizen said with a smile.

"R-Ryo and I-I... We... We..." Yahasu had trouble getting the words out.

Kaizen raised an eyebrow, he had noticed she had her eyes on him for a while, but what she was getting at he did not know.

"We had k-kissed last n-night... A-and it felt amazing b-but..." Yahasu had stopped once again.

"It's nice that you found someone, Yahasu. You guys look good together." Kaizen said, with a friendly smile.

This made Yahasu blush, "B-but... I-I don't feel like I deserve him. I don't feel like I deserve this at all. I am nothing special, I don't even know if I can make him happy by just being me. I'm not even all that pretty... That's why..." Yahasu spoke, seeming to be holding back a sob or two. "T-That's why... I am jealous of this flower..." Yahasu held the pink lotus upwards, showing Kaizen. Kaizen was quiet. "It's pure and true beauty. I am ashamed to share it's name... I... Don't even compare." she finished as she lowered her head, her hair falling over her face.

Kaizen was quiet, taking in all she had said. Kaizen frowned and shook his head. "What you say... Is not true." Kaizen said quietly, looking at the white-haired girl. Kaizen reached to the water, and put a hand around a unbloomed lotus flower. "You are... This one. You are yet a bud. But..." Kaizen said, looking form the bud then over at Yahasu, who was also looking at the bud. "When you bloom, you will be the most beautiful flower anyone will ever lay their eyes on." Kaizen reassured her, smiling.

Yahasu was speechless, in total shock. She was staring at Kaizen, her mouth agape, not even quite sure what to say to him.

"Come on. We should go back." Kaizen said, standing up.

Yahasu looked from Kaizen to the water as he said they should get going back. Yahasu had no idea what had happened, but what Kaizen had said gave her hope and strength. For once she had felt confidence.

Yahasu had smiled softly, 'Thank you...' she had said in her head as she stood up, and let the lotus she was holding fall to the surface of the water. The flower did not sink, it just floated. Kaizen had smiled as he lead the way back to the other. Yahasu gave the lake one more glance before turning away and following him.

Natsumi had stolen Hikaru's jacket after Kaizen had left. She was far too cold. So, Hikaru was left shirtless. When Kaizen and Yahasu returned, Natsumi and Ryo perked up. Natsumi's face reddened when it occured to her that she probably looked weird in her brothers jacket that was much too big on her fragile frame. Ryo looked Yahasu closely, but remained silent. He worried that kissing her last night may have been a bad thing.

Kaizen had returned to see Natsumi in Hikaru's jacket, she had soon reddened as she noticed Kaizen looking at her. She had looked cute in his jacket, though it wasn't quite her size. Kaizen would have given Natsumi his vest, but it was not that warm. Yahasu had instantly noticed Ryo looking at her, and Yahasu had approached him, feeling much more confident after speaking with Kaizen.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Yahasu asked with a smile. She didn't even blush this time.

Illua nodded, "Okay, everyone's back. We should get going." Illua said, looking between everyone.

Natsumi smiled at Kaizen.

Hikaru sighed as he looked over at Illua and Datenshi. "Let's get going then."

Ryo was almost shocked but still smiled. "Well, thank you. Are you.. alright?" He asked gently.


	8. Chapter 8

Illua nodded when Hikaru said to get going. Illua agreed. Both Illua and Datenshi took to a run at the same time. Kaizen had softly grabbed Natsumi's hand and followed Illua and Datenshi. Yahasu had then followed Kaizen and Natsumi.

"I am okay. What makes you ask?" Yahasu asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked over to Ryo.

Hikaru and Ryo had broke off into a run after the others. Ryo smiled slightly at Yahasu.

"No reason. I'm just checking... you're not mad about last night... right?" He asked, blushing slightly.

Natsumi sighed as she ran along side Kaizen. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she still felt weak, like her eyes were on the verge of bleeding again.

Yahasu laughed slightly at Ryo's question. She was not mad about what happened, if anything, she was embarrassed a little, but she enjoyed it very much.

She shook her head, "No, I am not at all." She said, giving him a smile. "...A-Are you?" Yahasu asked, her blush returning.

Kaizen was quiet as they ran along, but he had a bad feeling about Natsumi, for an odd reason.. Kaizen looked over at her, thinking about last night when Natsumi's eyes bled.

"Are you alright?" Kaizen asked in concern with a straight face.

Ryo smiled. "Nope, I'm fine. I-I'm glad you are too.." He told her, moving his eyes back ahead.

Natsumi again, was taken aback at how well Kaizen was reading her.

"I-I'm fine!" She lied.

She smiled weakly trying to make him believe her, but with how well he had been reading her, she knew he wouldn't but it.

Yahasu had blushed when Ryo was glad she was fine too. Kaizen raised an eyebrow,

"Are you sure?" Kaizen asked, undoubtedly concerned for her. "I can carry you if you want." Kaizen said, smiling sightly. Illua looked over her shoulder, hearing them talking,

"What's going on back there?" Illua asked, before looking back in front of her.

Natsumi shook her head. "I-I'm fine... seriously..."

"She's lying." Hikaru sighed.

"Hikaru!" Natsumi hissed,

Kaizen had looked between Hikaru and Natsumi, and Kaizen's smile drooped when Hikaru said she was lying. "I can carry you. You can sleep and recharge your energy on the way." Kaizen said softly looking at his love, Natsumi. He hated to see her hurt in any way.

Natsumi shook her head. "Don't worry yourself over me."

Hikaru shook his head. "Stop being stubborn! It's probably from helping Datenshi last night..."

Natsumi just shook her head again. "I'm fine." She looked at Kaizen, forcing a smile. "Do not worry."

'You're about to pass out, you idiot!' Hikaru's voice hissed.

'I don't want to seem like a burden, Hikaru. Drop it!'

'I can see it! The eyes are effecting you! Natsumi, Mom and Dad got to preform the ritual on me before they were killed, you were not so lucky. There is nothing wrong with admitting you're needing help. It isn't your fault!'

Natsumi suddenly noiticed her vision blurring, she knew what was next. Blood would pour from her eyes and she would black out. She slowly fell behind the others, actually bumping into Hikaru. Hikaru shook his head.

"She's being stubborn because she doesn't want to be a burden. She gets like this sometimes because, unlike me, our parents had not been able to take care of this problem." He explained with a sigh.

"Sh-shut up, Hikaru." She slurred.

Illua had tuned back into the conversation when Hikaru said Natsumi was weak after helping Datenshi. "W-What?" Illua asked, not believing it. "What HAD happened when I passed out?" Illua seemed to say to herself.

Datenshi was too quiet. Kaizen had continued to hold Natsumi's hand, even as she fell behind. Natsumi had said she wanted no help, but Kaizen was going to give it to her, no matter what she had said. They seemed to have practically stop, and Kaizen had put one arm under her legs and his other arm supporting her back. Kaizen had lifted her up.

"I am sorry, Natsumi. I cannot see you like that... It hurts me..." He had said as he started running again to catch up with the others, with his love in his arms.

Natsumi wrapped her arms around Kaizen's neck to keep herself supported as she felt herself black out. Hikaru sighed deeply as he ran along side Kaizen, taking worried glances at his sister once in a while.

"She hasn't explained all about our clan to you I don't think. When children in our clan are five, our parents must preform a type of ritual to prevent stuff like what is happening to her now. I do not have this problem because I got the ritual. Going overboard with our eyes still causes blood to pour, but usually we are fine. But, Natsumi isn't that lucky unfortunately..." He explained feeling guilty being the one who was healthy and his younger sister not.

Kaizen had listened as Hikaru had talked about his and Natsumi's clan, and the ritual needed to suppress the bleeding eyes. Kaizen had looked down at Natsumi, suddenly feeling sorry for her. Kaizen looked back at Hikaru,

"So, there is nothing we can do?" He asked, even though he had known there was nothing.

Illua had looked at Datenshi with a suspicious look, just wondering what had gone on last night...

Hikaru shook his head slowly, feeling even more guilty. "I wish there was. I should be in her condition... I'm older and my Hitima is stonger.. I could hold up better.." He sighed deeply. "She's ashamed by it. That's why she tries to pretend she is not in pain. She tried to hide her bleeding eyes last night, am I correct?"

Kaizen had nodded, "Yeah... But how'd you know?" Kaizen asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he looked over to Hikaru

"That is for the same reason. That is probably why Natsumi and Illua connect so well, they have something in common, shame." Hikaru stated.

Kaizen had understood it, he would be ashamed too if he was in her position. There was nothing he could to, but if there was, Kaizen would do anything, anything at all, to help Natsumi. . Kaizen raised both of his eyebrows when Hikaru said that Natsumi and Illua had gotten along so well was because they were both shamed. Kaizen's surprised expression turned sad as he looked at Illua's back, staring at the Oshue symbol embedded in the fabrics... If he didn't know what really happened, Kaizen would have been mad at Illua, but he knew the truth. But how Hikaru knew about THAT too, Kaizen didn't know. He didn't think Illua told him.

"Did Natsumi tell you about it?" Kaizen asked, looking from Illua to Hikaru.

Yahasu had quieted, she had even seemed to mourn.

He nodded. "Natsumi tells me everything..." He chuckled. "Not always by choice either.

Kaizen nodded, "I understand." Kaizen had only said before going quiet.

They had been running for about the whole day, Illua was in a rush to get back to her sister, Meiya, fearing she would be angry if they returned late... Which they already were... Gensou was once again angry to be left behind, and had jumped to Illua's shoulder, instantly rambling on about not being properly looked after, and unappreciated and what-not. The sun was already starting to go down, Gensou was still continuing his rant, and Illua had feared she wouldn't make the boat in time. Datenshi, who didn't enjoy listening to Gensou rant, was about to hit him, but whenever he would go near Illua, Gensou would hiss and swat his paw at him.

Once inside the Mist village when the sun vanished over the hills, Illua had picked up her pace, heading straight to an abandoned ship yard was... It was their destination. Illua had slowed down to a stop as she noticed her sister and the rest of the group. As Illua approached, the group seemed to wave smile and cheer at teh returning group, glad to see no one was killed and everyone had been rescued. A man was the closest to the ship leaning on a cane and smoking from a pipe. It was the ship's captain. Illua had approached the captain, and Datenshi had followed. As Datenshi had passed Mirai, the girl who was once so infatuated with Kaizen, and Ayuri, they had blushed and giggled together. They had both found him so handsome.

"Shugo. It is nice to see you again, My old friend." They said, shaking hands.

"Yer ready ta go over the seas already, eh?" The elder man said, taking the pipe form his mouth.

Illua nodded, "Yes, some things now drive us back... Myself, my family and my friends are seeking a boat, and we made arrangements." Illua said, nodding.

"Eh.. Yes. Just hold up yer side of da bargain. Then You be makin' somethin' tanight?" He had asked, raising his thick eyebrows.

Illua nodded.

"YIPPEE." He had exclaimed, extending his fragile arms up in the air, still holding onto his cane. Kaizen was so happy that they had reached here in time, he could finally have time to just relax and sleep... Though he could really use a soak in a hot spring. Maybe they could do that when they get home. Yahasu was happy, smiling as she had seen everyone, but otherwise kept quiet and to herself as usual.

Hikaru looked around the area, suddenly feeling unconfortable without his sweater. His eyes drifted to Natsumi who was still out in Kaizen's arms and frowned. He hated how ill she was, and he was beginning to think the worst. In the Hitama clan, children who do not recive the ritual are ill their whole lives. However, there were sometimes those unlucky ones who grew ill too often and ulitimately died. Hikaru shuddered at the thought of losng Natsumi, and also how many others wold grieve for her, Kaizen second to the list before himself.

"K-Kaizen..." Hikaru whispered, not meeting eyes with him. "Can you put Nat down for a second?"

Ryo, yet again felt out of place, like he should not be with the others. He felt like a betrayer and was unsure if he should run off before they actually left.

Kaizen was watching Natsumi, who was still out, He was worried... Even the three kids, who surrounded Kaizen where worried.

"Is she going to be alright?" The oldest asked.

"What's wrong with her?" The youngest had asked.

"She is not feeling well. But she will be alright... She will..." Kaizen had spaced out as he looked back down at her.

He had come back to reality when Hikaru caught his attention. "Put her down, Right here? I think we are boarding now, at least I can get her somewhere comfortable to sleep.." Kaizen said, looking from Natsumi to Hikaru.

Illua nodded to the captain, who had then boarded the fairly big ship. Illua had boarded second, then Datenshi. Then of course, Mirai and Ayuri behind Datenshi, both of them still blushing and giggling. Yahasu had looked over at Ryo, but took no hesitation to approach him.

"Are you alright? What's the matter?" Yahasu had asked curiously, looking at the purple-haired male.

Kasumi was next on the boat, he was grinning devilishly at the thought of returning to his home. Meiya had boarded along with her boyfriend, who were holding had caught up with Illua when once on.

"You were late, you know?" Meiya had said, letting go of Shineien's hand.

Illua had just smiled. She was just teasing her again.

Ryo smiled weakly at Yahasu. "I-I just do not think I belong here..."

Once on the boat, Hikaru looked back at Kaizen. He was serious, he needed to take a closer look at Natsumi. "Kaizen." He prosisted.

Soon the last two Oshue had boarded the ship, it seemed like everyone was almost ready to go. Yahasu had shook her head,

"Yes you do, Ryo. You belong here." She had said with a smile as she put a hand on his shoulder. Kaizen had followed Hikaru on the boat, As he heard his name, he had looked at Hikaru.

"There are some beds in the hull." Kaizen said, stepping towards a door that lead into the boat.

He had struggled to open the door with Natsumi in his arms, but had eventually got it. Kaizen had opened the door, and stepped down into the hull. Kaizen descended down the stairs, and he found the room with the beds. Some were real beds, others were just sleeping bags spread out among the floor. It showed the captain was not prepared for their company. Kaizen had set Natsumi on a bed, and stepped back, wondering what Hikaru was planning to do.

Ryo smiled at Yahasu. "Th-Thank you."

Hikaru took in a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed that Natsumi was laying on. He activated his Hitima and realsed a fair amout of chakra. His eyes searched her outline furiously. He sighed again and released more chakura as he rested his forehead to Natsumi's, her's was cold. Kaizen had watched Hikaru do something. He wasn't quite sure, but he watched curiously.

"Don't let it be true..." He murmured outloud, feeling his own body weakening from using so much chakra.

When Hikaru said 'don't let it be true' Kaizen began to worry, even becoming panicked. "W-What's happening?" Kaizen said, looking between Hikaru and Natsumi.

Again, he released more as he looked deeply at her outline. He saw it. He needed to do something, and fast. He sat up straight and looked at Kaizen with his whitened eyes.

"Illua is your best healer, correct? I need her down here, I'm gonna need healing after I'm done." He stated, his voice wavering.

Yahasu smiled, "It's no problem. Let's go aboard, I think they will be leaving soon." Yahasu said gently, and she took his hand softly and lead him to the boat and stepped aboard.

When Hikaru said he needed Illua down here to heal Hikaru 'after he was done', Kaizen had shouted her name almost instantly. It only took a few seconds for Illua to come running down into the hull and into the room.

"What's the matter?" She said, worried. Datenshi, and almost all of the other Oshue followed.

Hikaru sighed. "We don't need this many people..." He murmured. "Just you five..." He stated, meaning, Ryo, Yahasu, Illua, Datenshi and Kaizen.

Meiya had known what to do when Hikaru had said there was too many people, She had spread her arms outward, forcing everyone out of the door that, "Okay, everyone... Let's go up and wait..." Meiya had said to everyone but the five Hikaru said could stay. everyone had soon left.

After the others left, Ryo spoke up. "What is wrong?" He asked, slowly.

Hikaru shuddered slightly. "N-Natsumi is dying... I can only try one thing, and if it doesn't work... we will lose her." He choked up a bit. "I need Illua here for when I'm done, I know I will be near death."

Ryo's eyes widened. "A-Are you serious!"

Hikaru nodded slowly.

When Hikaru had said Natsumi was dying, They had all gasped and all seemed upset and panicked over it. Kaizen was probably the most shock and worried about this matter.

Illua shook her head, "We need to start this now... I don't think we should hesitate... Hikaru, ready when you are." Illua said, nodding over to him as she took off her gloves.

Hikaru nodded. He moved his forehead back down to Natsumi's as his eyes closed. He would attempt to preform a part of the ritual his parents did on him, but, being her brother, he was unsure if it would work. The Oshue were unsure what he was doing, but they all trusted him. Well, apart from Datenshi, who didn't seem to care anyway.

'Natsumi, do you hear me?'

'H-Hika-...'

'You're going to be alright...'

'I-I'm not gonna make this...'

'You are! I wont stop until you are!'

Hikaru released as much chakra as his body would allow. He could feel his eyes twitch and knew blood was surfacing. He needed to finish, now. He opened his eyes again and found her "illness". His eyes focused on it as he prayed in his mind.

'Great Hitama spirits, take a moment to look into her soul, see how special she is. Let her live a peaceful life, let this pain no longer take her. K-Keep her alive and well. Let her and I bring this clan back.'

Hikaru could feel blood now fall from his eyes. He was about to pull away when he heard a voice.

'My son. We are proud of you.'

'M-Mother?'

'We will take care of Natsumi. You shall not lose her - we know how important she is.'

'Pull back, son. Take care of your own health, she will be fine.'

'D-Dad...'

'Hikaru, dear, pull away.'

Hikaru gasped as he jumped back from Natsumi, almost falling to the floor when he felt strong arms catch him, Ryo. Hikaru panted as he wiped at his eyes.

"I-Illua!" He choked out, his eyes turning back to their onyx form.

As Hikaru fell back, Ryo had caught him. Hikaru had soon called Illua's name, and she knew it was her cue. Quickly moving her hands over towards Hikaru, they glew a faint blue colour. It was her strongest healing technique she knew. ...So far. Illua still had a worried look on her face, similar to that of Kaizen.

"I-Is she going to be alright?" Kaizen said, kneeling down beside Natsumi.

Hikaru could only nod as he tried to make words form in his throat. "Sh-.." He took in a deep breath. "Sh-she will be... m-my.. ah!" He wrapped an arm around his side before trying to speak again. "My a-ansestors... o-our parents... th-they are t-taking care of h-her now... a-as weird as that s-seems..." He breathed, leaning his head back against Ryo's chest, feeling weak. He knew he would be fine, he just needed rest.

Illua had pulled her hands away as the blue colour faded. They had all felt relieved that Natsumi was going to be alright.

"S-She's going to be alright?" Kaizen said, a smile sprouting on his lips, "Thank you, Hikaru." He had said smiling.

Yahasu didn't exactly know what Hikaru meant, but she felt glad that Natsumi was going to be okay.

Hikaru nodded slowly, his eyes closed as his chest heaved up and down. Ryo pulled Hikaru up and placed him on a bed. "Sh-she... should b-be up... i-in a short... while..." Hikaru breathed, pulling a blanket over his body.

"We will leave to give you space." Ryo said and started pushing Yahasu out the door.

Hikaru nodded. "K-Kaizen sh-should stay..." He whispered, barely conscience.

Illua had nodded in agreement to Ryo when he said to give him space. Illua and Datenshi had exited the room after Ryo pushed Yahasu out of the room. Yahasu smiled playfully as Ryo pushed her out of the room, she had even laughed quietly. Illua had looked at Yahasu with a confused look, she had changed so much since Ryo had joined... Illua and Daten had soon returned to the surface, Illua just noticed they had left port, which was already in the distance. The other Oshue had looked at Illua, most of them looked sad.

"She will be fine." Illua simply said. The others seemed to cheer, until Illua hushed them and told they were asleep. They hushed immediately.

Kaizen had did what Hikaru had said, and stayed in the room. Kaizen sat in a corner and pulled out a book to read to pass his time.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Natsumi began to stirr it was already nightfall. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head, squiting her eyes in the dark. She tried to think back to what had happened before she had blacked out. She looked over herself and found some blood on her face, however, it was not her's.

She looked over at Hikaru and gasped silently. "H-Hikaru?" She whispered, her voice rough.

Kaizen, who had actually fallen asleep while waiting for Natsumi, was leaning against the wall, his head tilted to the side, the book -Titled 'Basics of Medical Ninjutsu'- open on his lap, and he was drooling a little. Very attractive. Kaizen had only woke up when he heard Natsumi's voice. Feeling something wet at the side of his mouth, he wiped it away quickly so she couldn't see.

"Natsumi?" He said aloud, as he wiped the sleep form his eyes.

Natsumi turned to look in the direction of Kaizen's voice. "Kaizen!" Natsumi's voice was still rough, but her tone was joy. She jumped to her feet and and swayed slightly before sitting beside him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Evening.." She giggled.

Kaizen had laughed slightly, he had tried to be quiet since Hikaru was still sleeping. Kaizen smiled as Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Evening." He had said, gently nuzzling the side of her neck. He was so happy she was well again. "You have your energy back, that's good to see." Kaizen said wrapping his arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

She smiled and nodded. "I-I don't really remember what happened though. Why do I have Hikaru's blood on my cheek?" She asked Kaizen, finally wiping it away. She had no memory of anything after she blacked out, so she was slightly annoyed.

Kaizen had looked at Natsumi in her eyes when she asked why Hikaru's blood was on her cheek. "He said you were dying, and then he did something about it. Not quite sure what it was... But I don't think he's hurt or anything. Illua healed him, and I guess he just tired from using... whatever that was." Kaizen said, looking from Natsumi to Hikaru.

Yahasu had just waited patiently to hear the news. She stood on the side of the boat, watching the waves pass by. Her arms where folded on top of anther on the railing... She was pretty bored, but she enjoyed seeing the fish in the water and watching islands and landscapes pass by.

Natsumi nodded slowly. "So he saved me." She sighed deeply. "Thank you, Kaizen." She whispered, hugging him again. "F-For putting up with me, I mean."

Ryo had moved and sat down beside Yahasu. "Bored?" He laughed.

Yahasu had smiled, "Yes, I actually am. There's not much to do on a boat... What about you?" Yahasu asked, looking over at him. Kaizen raised an eyebrow, "Putting up with you?" Kaizen asked, tilting his head. He had then quieted, he was going to say something else, but decided not to. "I would do anything for you, Natsumi..." Kaizen whispered as he closed his eyes and began stroking her head softly.

Ryo nodded. "I get bored easily." He smiled at her. "What do you wanna do?"

She smiled. "I love you, Kaizen." She whispered, feeling tired again.

Yahasu had smiled and laughed lightly, "I don't know... What about you?" Yahasu said, looking from the sea to Ryo.

Kaizen had smiled too, "I love you, too..." He replied before softly nuzzling in her hair.

Ryo rested his hand on Yahasu's cheek, pulling her forward and connecting their lips. "This okay?" He murmured against her lips.

Natsumi sighed deeply. "How long till we reach your island?"

As Ryo put his hand to Yahasu's cheek, she had blushed and felt her face heat up. As he kissed her, the blush increased. When he asked if this that okay, she had pulled away slightly and nodded, "Yes." she said under her breath as she pulled herself closer to Ryo's body as she pressed her lips back to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kaizen, still with his eyes closed had replied to Natsumi, "It will take maybe another day or two. This ship is fast, so it takes about half the time to get there then on another boat." Kaizen whispered before planting a kiss on the side of Natsumi's neck.

Ryo smiled as he placed his other hand on her back. He let out a small moan as his tongue traced her bottom lip gently.

Natsumi sighed contently. "That's good. So, I guess Hikaru and I will be living with all of you Oshue..." She giggled softly.

Yahasu would consider herself unexperienced, for this being her first time being involved with a person, -in her life- but whatever Ryo was doing, Yahasu had known she liked it. A lot. Yahasu had met her tongue with his, and twisted her around his softly as she had moaned herself. She was glad they were out of view of the other people, especially the kids, who would have given them a weird look or even laughed and giggled.

Kaizen raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright with that?" He asked curiously, "There is a lot of us, lots of names and faces to remember..." Kaizen said, remembering the first time he joined. he was over whelmed over the amounts of people, he couldn't remember half of their names.

Ryo could feel his heart beating in his chest. He was unexperienced with woman, but he was quite sure that it was the same. He could feel himself slowly grow hard and tried to hide it as his face reddened. His hand carressed her cheek as he teased her tongue with his own.

Natsumi nodded. "As long as I'm with you I will be happy. I don't want to be separated from anyone I love ever again." She told him, shuddering at the thought of losing Kaizen.

With a hand on his chest, Yahasu could feel his heart beating, and hers was beating almost as fast. Moving her hand down Ryo's side slowly, she had noticed Ryo had gotten hard. This made her blush, she didn't know she made Ryo feel like this, let alone anyone. Yahasu had moaned once again as Ryo teased her with his tongue. Yahasu pressed her open mouth to his, and she soon explored his mouth. She was not sure what she was doing, but she let the feeling fuel her.

Kaizen smiled, "I won't leave you. Not in life or death." Kaizen said, smiling. That was nothing but the truth, Kaizen was determined to never leave Natsumi.

Ryo's blush deepened as he pulled Yahasu even closer. His hand trailed down her chest, resting lightly over her breast. He was worried he would go to far, but continued to tease her tongue with his own.

Natsumi sat up and looked at Kaizen before pressing her lips hard against his, her hands tangling in his hair.

Yahasu had blushed as Ryo pulled her closer, their bodies were practically touching. Yahasu was caught off guard as Ryo put a hand to her breast, she blushed furiously, her face almost entirely red. She was somewhat embarrassed, they weren't exactly all that big, and she was flat-chested most of her life. But along with the tongue teasing, it had added to the pleasure. She shifted position, sitting with him between her legs, and she put a hand to his neck. That.. Adventurous feeling had begun to grow stronger. With her other hand, Yahasu had put a hand to his crotch, unsure of how he would react.

Kaizen, still with his eyes closed, almost had fallen asleep until Natsumi pressed her lips to his. Kaizen opened his eyes and ran the fingers on his left hand through her hair. With his other hand, he held her lower back softly. Kaizen had kissed Natsumi back passionately.

Ryo shuddered as he felt his body heat up, his lower region growing again. He let out a soft moan as he broke the kiss to look at her. "A-Are you sure... about... this... about... me?" He blushed.

Natsumi smirked, knowing she had taken him off guard. Her hand lightly trailed down his chest, undoing his vest to feel his adomen. "Y-You're so hot." She murmured, feeling her face heat up once again.

As Yahasu noticed Ryo break the kiss, he had asked if she was sure about this, and him. Yahasu blushed and nodded. "I-I... Have never felt this way about anyone. In my life. At all. And when I met you... I knew you were different. You were someone I hope to find all my life. I... C-Couldn't help falling for you." She explained in a whisper, removing her hand from his lower regions.

Kaizen had blushed when Natsumi trailed down his chest and felt his abdomen. He had heard Natsumi say he was so hot. He had heard it once before, but never believed it. "Y-You are too..." He whispered, smiling slightly as he blushed and caressed her soft cheek with his hand.

Ryo's eyes widened at her comment. "R-Really?" He blushed again. "Before you, I have never had any intrest in girls... b-but you make me feel... more than I ever could with a male..." He told her, carressing her cheek with his hand.

Natsumi smiled and moved herself closer to Kaizen, moving her lips to his neck, kissing it gently.

Yahasu had listened at Ryo talked, it caught her off-guard that before Ryo met her, he had no interest in women. She did not know that, yet, she didn't judge. Some people she knew and told thought about her being bisexual was weird and they soon kept their distance from her, so she never said anything. Yahasu had smiled when Ryo said she made him feel more then he could with another male. That had made her genuinely happy. As Ryo caressed her cheek, Yahasu had leaned in towards Ryo planting a kiss on his lips.

Kaizen had blushed more when Natsumi moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his neck. Kaizen had placed his right hand on her hip, With his other hand, he turned her face so he could kiss her on the lips. Kaizen had pressed his lips to her's.

Ryo smiled and kissed her back, glad that she didn't judge him. He didn't care anymore, now that he had Yahasu, he wanted no one but her. He wrapped his free arm around her back as he pulled her closer again.

Natsumi smirked against his lips as her hand traced down his chest again, resting on his pants. She massaged him slightly, wanting to see his reaction.

Yahasu had smirked when Ryo wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close again. She wanted to continue where they left off. During the kiss, Yahasu had wrapped her tongue around his once again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Natsumi had massaged him, he had began to heat up... In other places besides his face. Even during the kissing, he had become hardened. She didn't have to do much to turn him on. Kaizen moaned quietly, clearly trying to hide it. Though he liked it very much, he had tried to suppress the feeling. He couldn't help but feel awkward because Hikaru was in the room... Kaizen didn't even begin to think of what to say if he had woken up in the middle of this.

Ryo moaned slightly as he pushed her down onto her back, his body leaning hard against hers.

Natsumi smirked as she felt him hard under her touch. She moved her hand to the rim of his pants, teasing him slightly before slipping her hand under his clothes and stroking his member slowly.

"Don't worry about Hikaru, he's a hard sleeper." Natsumi murmured. She had not used her eyes to read his thoughts, but she was sure it'd be on his mind.

As Yahasu was pushed onto her back, Ryo leaned hard on her body. This had made Yahasu giggle playfully. She had put a hand to his back, with her other hand, she had ran her fingers through his hair. Leaning up towards him, Yahasu had kissed him, her tongue once again passing his lips.

Kaizen had blushed more as Natsumi's hand had slipped in his pants. He had moaned once again, this time unable to keep it in. Natsumi had said for him not to worry, that Hikaru was a hard sleeper... Well, If Natsumi said so... Kaizen raised his hand, but hesitated for a moment before gently grabbing her right breast, and massaging it gently.

Ryo kissed her back passionately, teasing her tongue once again as he slightly moved his lower region against Yahasu's, moaining.

Natsumi let out a soft but quiet moan as she squeezed him lightly, pumping him faster as she moved her lips back to his neck, biting down on his skin lightly.

Yahasu had moaned as Ryo moved himself against her, no words could describe how it felt. She had moaned once again as she continued to wrap her tongue around his.

Kaizen had moaned louder as Natsumi had begun to go faster. As Natsumi approached his neck once again, she bit down gently. That had just added to the pleasure. It was the first time some had done this, and he liked it. He and continued to massage her breast, but this time harder, yet he was still gentle. Kaizen had moaned once again, he was reaching his climax.

Ryo repeated the same action as he moaned a bit louder, he wanted her so badly.

Natsumi gasped at the feeling and smirked at Kaizen's actions. She moved her hand faster yet again.

Yahasu had moaned as well as Ryo continued. Yahasu had smiled as she slid her hand down his body. She had playfully tugged on his pants, and then had tried to pull them down, showing she wanted to take it a step further.

Kaizen had moaned again as Natsumi mover her hand even faster. "N-N-Natsumi... I t-think... I-" Kaizen stuttered breathlessly, but was cut off before he could say it. His pants had soon become wet, and his once hunched back loosened and relaxed.

Ryo's eyes widened but he soon smiled. "H-Here?" He whispered to her, his face reddeniing - what if someone saw them?

Natsumi smiled playfully as she pulled her hand back and licked the juices from her fingers. She looked back at Kaizen with a playful smirk before forcing her lips to his onc again, lslipping her tongue past his lips.

Yahasu's cheeks reddened also as she remembered they were outside and the others had a chance of seeing them. "Y-you're right... We cannot do this here." Yahasu said, sitting up.

She put a hand to her chin, wondering about a private place. She knew Hikaru, Natsumi and Kaizen were in the sleeping area, and that'd just be awkward... Then there was the bathroom downstairs, but what if someone had to use it?... Ah, there was the engine room. Though it wasn't the most... Roomy or comfortable, and kinda noisy too. "T-There is the engine room. I don't know if there are many places we can go." She said, grabbing his hand softly.

Kaizen had blushed when Natsumi retrieved her hand and licked his juices off her fingers. He had found that hot.. He had met Natsumi half-way to kiss, he had felt her tongue pass his lips and he had tasted himself. It tasted odd, but he put this aside. Kaizen wrapped his arms around Natsumi once again, He had wanted her so bad.

Ryo shrugged. "I don't care where we go," He reached for her neck and pulled her close, nibbling at her ear lobe gently. "as long as I can have you..." He whispered seductivly.

Natsumi pulled Kaizen close, her hands moving to pull his shirt over his head before pulling off her own, blushing slightly - she wasn't used to being in a bra in front of anyone, not to mention she knew she was fairly large in size.

Yahasu had blushed as Ryo gently nibbled on her ear and talked. She smiled before taking his hand and standing up, Preparing to lead him to the engine room. As she approached the door going down into the hull, she twisted the door knob and opened it. Stepping inside, she closed it behind Ryo. No one had seen them enter, they had all looked asleep, surprisingly. Yahasu had giggled as she went past the Sleeping area's door to the end of the hull. Releasing Ryo's hand, she grasped onto the iron ring that opened a hatch deeper in the hull. It was dark, but thanks to the oil lamps on the ceiling, one could see a ladder.

"It's just down here." She said, not even stepping on the ladder. Yahasu had just jumped down into the darkness. Once landed, Yahasu stepped away from the ladder, and looked for a comfortable spot. There was not much light at all, the only light that was cast through the room was the red glow from the fire in in engine. It was pretty steamy and warm in there...

Kaizen had grinned when Natsumi pulled his fishnet shirt over his head. Then watched her take her own off. Kaizen had blushed as well, before pressing his lips to Natsumi's and slowly, yet gently, pushed her to the ground. Leaning over her, his tongue entered her mouth.

Ryo jumped down and followed Yahasu. He walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "You're still sure about this?" He asked her with a gentle smile.

Natsumi let out a soft moan as she felt his chest against her own. "I-I want you..." She choked out, her face heating up even more.

Yahasu smiled as she nuzzled his neck, "Of course I am" She said, before lightly nibbling his ear back. "...Are you?" Yahasu had asked, moving her head back to look up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his warm body.

As Kaizen heard Natsumi moan, he grinned playfully. "I want you... Too." He had said before pulling away, and placed both of his index fingers on each side of Natsumi's hip. He slipped the tips of his fingers under the top of her pants, and proceed to slowly pull her gray pants south.

Ryo nodded. "Of course I am." He smiled before backing her into the wall and pulling at her clothes, shedding her shirt and pants and pulled off his fishnet shirt over his head. He kissed her gently as his hands trailed her body, his hands gently squeezing her breasts.

Natsumi smiled up at Kaizen as she moved so he could remove her pants. She sat back up and reached for his pants, slowly pulling them off of his body. She smiled up at him and took off his headband, with a small laugh. She was just glad she knew her brother would not wake up. Natsumi threw herself at Kaizen, pulling him back down on top of her as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, throwing to away carelessly.

Yahasu had smiled when Ryo backed her into the wall and removed her clothes. Yahasu had let her vest wall to the floor below, and peeled her fishnet shirt from her chilled skin. Yahasu had moaned lightly as Ryo gently squeezed her breasts, though it was practically drowned out by the clanking of gears in the engine. Yahasu had kissed her new lover back as she moved her one hand downward to Ryo's pants before pulling them down.

As Kaizen removed Natsumi's pants, he threw them to the side. Soon, Natsumi reached for his pants, and had soon removed them. As Natsumi pulled him back down towards her, he had grinned. Kaizen after Natsumi unhooked her bra and threw it away, had placed a hand to her left breast and began messaging once again. Before even thinking, Kaizen had got in place to penetrate her.

He had stopped himself, "A-Are you ready? Is this Okay?" He had asked, blushing furiously

Ryo smirked at Yahasu as he stepped from his pants. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor before pulling down her underwear. He moved his lips down her chest, leaving butterfly kisses behind as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He kissed her theigh gently before slipping his tongue into her. He pushed her legs further apart as he twirled his tongue around gently, holding her up so she didn't fall.

Natsumi nodded, blushing. "I trust you, Kaizen. I don't want anyone else." She told him, kissing him gently to reassure him.

Yahasu had moaned lightly as Ryo moved his lips down her chest, and left butterfly kisses. As he lowered to his knees, Yahasu looked down, wondering what he was planning on doing. She had gasped slightly as his tongue entered her, being caught by surprise. As he twirled his tongue, she had parted her lips and a moan had escaped. She had liked what he was doing.

After the kiss, Kaizen had nodded slowly. Kaizen had entered slowly, thinking only of Natsumi at this point. Kaizen looked at Natsumi for her reaction.

Ryo pushed his tongue deeper, his nose almost buried within her as his hands lightly trailed her legs. "You alright?" He snickered before going back to his previous actions.

Natsumi's eyes snapped shut as she breathed out slowly, trying to ignore the pain. Her hands clung to his back as she opened her eyes and smiled to him in a way to let him know she was alright.

As Ryo pushed his tongue deeper, Yahasu moaned again. Yahasu had nodded, "O-Oh, Yeah..." she had said in response. Ryo had continued and she let out another moan.

Kaizen had watched Natsumi shut her eyes and exhale. He had blinked at her expression. As she reopened her eyes and smiled, Kaizen had smiled at her as well. Kaizen continued, thrusting deeper, but keeping the pace slow.

Ryo moved his tongue around, lapping every inch of her he could get. When he figured she was wet enough he tugged on her wrist lightly and pulled her down into his arms before laying her on the ground and tossing away his boxers, and then getting into position.

"Are you ready?" He whispered gently, looking into her eyes.

Natsumi let out a soft moan as she wrapped her legs around Kaizen's waist, pushing him deeper within her. "F-Faster..." She breathed.

The white-haired shinobi had moaned once more as Ryo moved his tongue around. He had soon pulled her down into his arms, and laid the Oshue on the ground. Yahasu had seen him pull off his boxers and throwing them away. As Ryo asked if she was ready Yahasu smiled and nodded, "Y-Yes." She said relaxing, preparing for him to enter.

As Natsumi's legs wrapped around his waist, Kaizen had felt himself get deeper. Kaizen had did as Natsumi had said, and had gained speed. He let out a small moaned as the pleasure increased.

Ryo slowly pushed into Yahasu. When he was all the way in he waited a moment to let her adjust to his size. He kissed her softly as he wanted for her okay.

Natsumi gasped as she felt a surge of pleasure rack her body. She moved her hips with his thrusts, trying to get him to pick up the pace more without actually saying the words.

As Ryo pushed himself in Yahasu, she gasped. It was bigger then she had thought. As Ryo kissed her softly, she had smiled. She was alright, and wanted to continue.

As Natsumi moved her hips to his thrusts, he had noticed she wanted to go faster still. Kaizen had thrusted faster still, as he moaned.

Ryo smiled and slowly began to pull out before thrusting back in, but still slow enough not to hurt her. A moan escaped deep within his throat as he looked down at her, making sure she was alright.

Natsumi let out a loud moan as Kaizen had moved faster. She was still trying to keep quiet because of her brother but wasn't having an easy time. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming Kaizen's name.

Yahasu had moaned when Ryo had thrusted once again. At first it had hurt, but she could now only feel pleasure. As Ryo had looked down at her, she smiled, showing she was alright.

Kaizen had moaned as well as he continued his actions. He had noticed Natsumi bite her lip, seeming to hold in a scream. His right had was on the wooden floor and his fingernails scraped into it as another moan emerged

Ryo moved faster when he noiticed Yahasu was alright. He closed his eyes as a moan left his lips. He was already sweating from the heat of the boiler, but now it was much worse. "I-I love you..." He whispered to her.

Natsumi's nail's dug into Kaizen's back as she bit her lip harder. She pulled on his back trying to get him deeper and to move faster - she just wanted as much of him as she could get.

Ryo had soon moved faster, and Yahasu moaned louder. Yahasu was sweating herself, the whole room seemed to become a sauna quickly. "I L-Love you too... Ryo.." Yahasu had said breathlessly.

Kaizen moaned when Natsumi's nails dug into his muscular back. The Oshue started to go faster, and in deepest as he could. He could feel another climax approaching.

Ryo smiled and felt himself close to release. He thrusted deeply within Yahasu several more times before pulling out and releasing onto the floor, a moan leaving his throat again.

Natsumi's mind was foggy. She could barely think straight. All she could think of was Kaizen. "K-Kaizen!" She moaned, unable to stop her voice.

Yahasu had moaned loudly just before Ryo had pulled out and released on the floor. Yahasu was still as her hands trembled at her sides. She looked over at Ryo and smiled, not quite sure what to say.

Kaizen could feel himself as Natsumi had said his name. He had pulled away as he spilled his seed on the floor.

Ryo panted and smiled down at Yahasu, pulling her into his arms.

Natsumi smiled as she looked up at her lover, admiring his muscular frame. "K-Kaizen," She whispered. "I love you so much..."

Yahasu smiled as she was pulled in Ryo's arms. She buried her face in his chest, still smiling.

Kaizen smiled as Natsumi whispered she loved him so much. After he slipped on his boxers and pants, he approached Natsumi, sat down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, then put his bear forehead to hers. He had felt the same way about her. She was his everything.

Ryo breathed out slowly. "I'm tired now." He whispered with a small laugh.

Natsumi had pulled her bra and pants back on before letting herself melt in Kaizen's arms.

Yahasu had laughed at Ryo's comment, "You are? ...Well, I suppose I am too." She said looking up at him with a caring smile.

Kaizen watched Natsumi, smiling gently, as she put on her bra and pants back on. As she melted in his arms, he wrapped his arms around her. He was tired and sleepy. "I love you..." He had said in a whisper, barely audible as he put his head against her's.

Ryo smiled and pulled her as close as he could, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and yawned. "Let's sleep then."

Natsumi smiled as she rested her hand against his warm chest, listening to his heart beat. "You're such an amazing guy." Natsumi whipsered with a yawn.

Yahasu had blushed when Ryo had pulled her close as he could, and said they should sleep. What if someone were to come down here and see them all... Naked? And the captain seemed to always come down here and tinker with the engine when it stops working without warning.

Yahasu smiled, "Let us get some clothes on first. It might be... Embarrassing if anyone was to come down here looking for us.." She said, kissing Ryo on the cheek before pulling away to get dressed.

Kaizen was just dozing off when he heard Natsumi speak. Kaizen had cracked a smile as Natsumi said he was an amazing guy. He didn't think so...Or maybe he was just being hard on himself. Kaizen shook his head, "You're the amazing one..." He had said, beginning to play with her hair.

Ryo laughed but agreed and began to gather up their clothes, handing Yahasu her's and pulling on his own before sitting back against the wall with his eyes closed.

She smiled as she kissed his cheek. She pulled herself to her feet and pulled at Kaizen's hand. "Can we sleep in a bed? I don't like the floor all that much." She laughed.

Yahasu had smiled at Ryo as he handed her her clothes. It took her a short time to put everything on, she was just finished tying her sash around her waist before walking back over to Ryo. Yahasu sat down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him as she put her head on his shoulder.

Kaizen looked up at Natsumi as she tugged on his hand and asked if they could sleep on the bed. The floor was very uncomfortable, so he agreed. "Yeah, That's sounds good." He said, standing up as he held her hand. Looking over at the bed, it was small, clearly meant for only one person... Looks like they had to sleep close.

Ryo took in a deep breath as he pulled her close, already half conscience as fatigue took him. Natsumi pushed Kaizen down and climbed at his side, pulling a blanket over the two as she curled up close.

Yahasu smiled once more as Ryo pulled her closer, she was about to pass into sleep at any moment. She didn't think she was this exhausted in her life.

The ninjas had curled up close as the blanket was pulled over them, the Oshue smiled as he wrapped his arms around Natsumi, "Goodnight.." He said before closing his eyes and kissing her head.

Natsumi mumbled a 'Good-night.' before difting off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaizen had woken up in the morning, He slipped from Natsumi carefully, so he wouldn't wake her. He stretched and yawned quietly, his back had felt stiff and his feet still ached from running the past days. Standing up, he had collected the rest of his clothes from the floor. He slipped his fishnet shirt over his head and put on his vest next. He didn't bother to put on his headband, which he had carried in his hand. Kaizen exited the sleeping room to go to the surface towards a delightful smell. Once above, Kaizen had to squint his eyes, the sun seemed to bright.

The rest of the Oshue were awake though, Kasumi was giving tips on fighting using kunai, and the three children watched in awe with tehir own kunai in their hands. He seemed to do this to get attention from Mirai or Ayuri, who were still blushing at Datenshi, muttering to each other about how 'handsome' he was. As usual, Datenshi had followed Illua around like a lost puppy the whole night, which means they both did not sleep. You could tell that from Illua, who had dark circles under her eyes. Illua was mixing something in a pot, Kaizen had guessed oatmeal due to the smell. Kaizen loved oatmeal. Shugo, the captain was sitting around the pot of oatmeal, he seemed to be hungry. The two blonde twins talked together with their girlfriends, seeming to enjoy the nice weather on the sea. Yahasu, unusually, was one of the last ones to wake up. She nudged Ryo softly to wake him up, Not wanting to leave him in the engine room. Yahasu knelled beside him holding his hand.

Ryo stirred slightly before waking up. His eyes instantly met Yahasu's and he smiled. "Is it morning?" He yawned, unable to tell from the darkness of the engine room.

Natsumi had stirred awake and realised she was alone. She frowned slightly but sat up and yawned, looking over herself.

"I heard you last night." Hikaru's voice said with a snicker.

Natsumi pulled the blanket over her chest and looked at Hikaru with widened eyes and a red face. "Y-You're kidding, right?"

Hikaru snickered. "Well, kinda. Doesn't matter though." He shrugged as he walked over to Natsumi's discarded clothes and grabbed his jacket, putting it back on. He turned back and smiled. "Are you going to be living with him on the island?"

"I-I-I-I don't know!" Natsumi stuttered, her face seeming to heat up even more.

Hikaru shurgged. "Maybe you should figure it out." He snickered before heading upstairs.

Natsumi let out a deep sigh as she jumped from bed and grabbed the rest of her clothes. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I thought he was asleep!" Natsumi groaned, feeling embaressed.

When she finshed putting her clothes back on, she straighted out her hair and headed upstairs. She spotted everyone around a pot that Illua was stirring. Natsumi tried to pervent the blood from rushing to her face as she went over to Kaizen and smiled. Hikaru, however, had been right beside Kaizen and had a 'I know what you did' smirk on his that made Natsumi bury her face in Kaizen's shouler.

Yahasu had smiled, "Yup." She said, standing up, still with his hand on hers. Yahasu had pulled him to his feet. "We should get to the main deck. I think Illua will be making breakfast soon." Yahasu had said, leading Ryo to the ladder.

Kaizen had just turned around to see Natsumi awake, He had smiled over at her as she approached him. But as Kaizen looked to his side at Hikaru, who had an odd smirk on his face, His smile vanished. His attention was brought back at Natsumi, who buried her face in his shoulder. Kaizen was wondering what exactly was going on. But somewhere in his mind... He already knew.

Ryo smiled and followed along, with his hand tightly in Yahasu's.

Hikaru began laughing at is sister's actions, which only made Natsumi blush even more. "How're you, Kaizen? Sleep well?" Hikaru asked, before chuckling.

Yahasu had only let Ryo's hand go when she went to climb the ladder. As she finished climbing, she had waited for Ryo to climb the ladder, so she could hold onto his hand once again.

"I am good. And I slept well... You?" He had said, looking from Natsumi to Hikaru. He was still slightly confused.

"Illua, When will we be arriving?" Datenshi said, Looking over at Illua. He didn't sound happy about returning to his land, though...

"Well, I have been thinking of another path to take..." Illua said, looking from Datenshi back to the pot of oatmeal which was almost done. "Shugo, Could you take us right to the Land of Bog? I have friends there. Powerful friends..." She said, looking at Shugo.

At Illua's comment, Shugo had practically dropped his empty bowl on the floor. "The Land of Bog? Ye must be kiddin'! I'ma be scrubbin' for days just tryin' to get that stuff off me boat!" He had exclaimed, as he adjusted the pipe to his mouth.

Datenshi had shuddered. The Land of Bog? who would be crazy enough to dock there? Illua shook her head,

"You are our only chance. We cannot dock at the Land of Ships. It's too dangerous. For me or for the rest of my people... The leader of that land despises me..." Illua said sadly, She seemed to be sulking.

Ryo and Yahasu were still holding hands as they entered the top deck where everyone else was. "Morning all!" Ryo greeted with a laugh.

Hikaru snickered. He put his hands behind his head and actually began laughing. He had not heard a thing from the previous night with Kaizen and Natsumi, he was too weak to remain awake. But whenhe had woken up and looked at the two and he condition their clothes were in, he could guess. Besides, his sister's actions also proved his theory.

Natsumi had temporarily forgotten about Hikaru, even after he laughed as she listened to Illua. "Despised? So, this land really isn't safe?" She asked, slightly confused.

Kaizen had watched Ryo and Yahasu entered from the hull, Kaizen waved to the two, "Good Morning!" He had greeted back, smiling. He had seemed to come out of his shell a bit. Most of the other Oshue had also said 'good morning' back and waved. Illua shook her head at Natsumi's question.

"I do have friends and allies, But I also have enemies. As already mentioned before. My friends in the Land of Bog can help us. They are the leaders of that land, And I know they would let us stay there as long as we need." Illua said, looking over at Natsumi.

Natsumi nodded in understadning. "Well, if the captain wont go there willingly, I could mess with his head a bit..." Natsumi whispered to Illua with a snicker.

The captain looked at her with fear in his eyes, and Illua could contain her laugh. "I think that is unnecessary, Natsumi. I am sure we can reason with him without using force or threatening.." Illua said, looking over to the captain, who still looked fearful.

Datenshi frowned, he seemed to agree with Natsumi for once. "What do you say, Shugo? Will you take us straight there?" Illua asked, looking over at the captain. "

It's a deal. But ya have ta give me a second servin'." He said, noticing the oatmeal had finished. Illua smiled, the deals he made were always so... Different.

"It's a deal, then." She said, scooping out oatmeal from the pot, then into his bowl.

Natsumi frowned. "Damn, I wanted to mess with his head."

Kaizen smiled as he approached Natsumi from behind, "You will soon enough.." Kaizen said, looking from the sea to Natsumi. He knew that there would be a number of enemies that she could use the Hitima on.

Yahasu's hand gripped Ryo's hand a bit tighter as Kaizen spoke, worried she'd lose him.

Natsumi smiled up and Kaizen and leaned against his chest.

Hikaru began laughing again and Natsumi tackled him. "Damn you!"

Hikaru just laughed and caught his sister in a headlock. "You can't beat me sis, you know that."

Natsumi groaned as she tried to escape Hikaru and failed miserably. Hikaru remained a tight grip on her as he looked up at Kaizen and smirked.

Kaizen had smiled when Natsumi leaned against his chest and smiled. He even laughed when Natsumi tackled Hikaru for laughing at her. His laughing stopped when Hikaru put Natsumi in a headlock. As Hikaru looked at him and smirked, Kaizen looked at Natsumi as she struggled to get freed from Hikaru. Kaizen was wondering if he should join in or something... But... Wouldn't it be awkward? He even thought of breaking it up.

Ryo had felt Yahasu's grip tighten and he smiled at her, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whipsered in her ear.

Yahasu had smiled when Ryo kissed her cheek, and said he wasn't going anywhere. That had made her feel much better. She had came in closer to Ryo and leaned her head on his shoulder. She had loved being around him.

A wave had splashed up against the boat and the boat rocked slowly as very small water droplets flew up in the sky gracefully. Kaizen could feel the cool moisture on the side of his face. He was then reminded of where his is. Kaizen was just about to say something until his stomach felt... Not very good. Kaizen put a hand to his stomach and covered his mouth. He had ran passed Natsumi and Hikaru, even passed Ryo and Yahasu as he bent over the railing of the boat on the opposite side. He had thrown up.

The captain laughed hysterically, "Kaizen hasn't got no sea legs!" He said, seeming like he could die from laughter. The rest of the Oshue had laughed to themselves, finding it was funny. Usually the Oshue were people who loved the sea, and fished, swam and boated in it almost all the time. Kaizen had seemed the opposite. Getting sick almost every time he was at sea. Illua had even laughed a little, find it funny that this happened once again.

Hikaru had finally released Natsumi and she too, couldn't help but to laugh a bit at her love. She rushed over to his side and lightly rubbed his back.

"You alright, hun?" She asked, holding back a laugh.

"Heh, Natsumi and I can even handle this, and we've never been on a boat!" Hikaru laughed. Natsumi gave her brother a death glare and he instantly shut up.

Ryo smiled as Yahasu leaned closer to his side.

Kaizen moaned when Natsumi lightly rubbed his back. His stomach didn't feel good at all. As he turned around to her, his face looked sickly pale compared to his natural tanned colour. "I am alright." He said, putting a hand to his stomach, the same hand that gripped his headband. Kaizen had frowned over at Hikaru, He wouldn't understand.

Natsumi shook her head at her brother before placing a quick kiss on her lover's cheek. "Ignore Hikaru." She whispered in his ear with a soft smile.

Kaizen smiled at Natsumi as she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

Afterwards, Illua had served out the oatmeal, and filled bowls for Ryo, Hikaru and Natsumi, If they wanted them. Illua wasn't quite sure if they liked oatmeal, but she did not want to see them go hungry.

Natsumi smiled as she took the bowl from her friend and ate it. Hikaru smiled and nodded as he ate. Ryo looked at the bowl nervously and shook his head. ''Sorry.'' he murmured. When Natsumi had finished she looked over the side of the boat and frowned, she wanted to go swimming.

Illua had laughed slightly as Ryo had apologized. Illua couldn't blame him. Though Illua ate everything and was not picky, she was never a big fan of oatmeal. But that was the only thing they had on the boat.

Yahasu had also laughed as Ryo rejected the bowl of oatmeal, "It's really alright. Maybe we can get some real food once we land." She said, reassuring Ryo. Illua nodded in agreement, Illua couldn't wait to get there and see her friends as well. Though she knew Datenshi was the opposite, just because of how girls act round him and because of... Miame.

Datenshi had nodded in surprise after he finished his bowl. "Hmm. For me never liking oatmeal, This stuff is not so bad." He said with a straight face as he examined his spoon. He appeared to be very bored. Illua had just laughed at that, as well.

Kaizen had passed eating oatmeal, the way his stomach was now he couldn't keep it down. After Natsumi had finished, Kaizen had thought to join her as she looked over the side of the boat. Once beside her, Kaizen noticed she was frowning. "What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

Ryo smiled at Yahasu as she told him it was alright. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Nothing." Natsumi replied, looking over at Kaizen. "I just wish I could go swimming." She laughed softly.

Kaizen raised an eyebrow. "Swimming?" Kaizen said, looking from Natsumi to the sea. "That's too bad we cannot stop to relax... Once we enter the Land of Bog, there will be no more waters good enough to swim in... Not unless you want to get covered in goop." Kaizen said, frowning. Even though he didn't like the sea very much, swimming sounded good to him at this moment.

At this time the captain finished eating his two bowls of oatmeal, As promised by Illua. Most of the Oshue finished as well. Illua sighed, she appeared to be getting impatient. "I would like to reach the Land of Bog by tonight." Illua said, looking over at Shugo. The captain looked over at her and laughed. That seemed nearly impossible. "I'd had ta push my boat if ya want ta get there by night. But I knew ya would say that." He said, calming himself as he stood up and walked through a door. It was the control area. Illua smiled as she watched him get up to gain speed.

Natsumi sighed deeply as she looked at Kaizen. "You know why Hikaru is ... acting weird... right?" She asked him, a blush forming on her face.

Kaizen blinked as Natsumi blushed. She seemed to be embarrassed. "Um, Uh..." Kaizen had said, pondering. "Um, not really... why?" He asked.

Natsumi's blush seemed to increase as she leaned closer to Kaizen. "He said he ... heard us... but... I think he was lying... but again I also don't and he wont tell me..." She rested her head on his shoulder, watching for his reaction.

Kaizen had blushed when Natsumi said that Hikaru told her he had heard them last night. ...S-so... That was why we was acting strange this morning! "W-What...? He did?" Kaizen said as his blush had grown, He didn't think he felt this embarrassed in his life. Kaizen calmed a bit when Natsumi said she thought he was lying. Kaizen sort of hoped he was. Kaizen wasn't exactly sure what to say after this.

Natsumi turned to look up at Kaizen. She smiled as he pressed her lips to his before pulling back. "Do you feel any better now?" She asked him innocently.

Kaizen smiled as his lover pressed her lips to his, and he grinned as Natsumi pulled back. "Much better." He said reaching for her hand and gently grabbing it.

Natsumi blushed faintly. "I-I actually had a question, Kaizen." She told him, glancing at the ground.

Kaizen blinked, "What's your question?" Kaizen asked, definitely growing curious.

Natsumi smiled. "Hikaru had questioned me on this eariler. What are living arrangments going to be like when we get to the island?" She asked, looking up at him. "Are Hikaru and I living on our own or... will I-I be wth you?" She asked, her blush returning.

Kaizen listened as she spoke, He didn't blame her for being curious about it. Kaizen quieted as Natsumi spoke, thinking of what to say. "For now... Or in the future?" Kaizen asked, blushing as he thought of growing old with Natsumi. That suited him just fine, in fact, that was his idea of heaven. But as Kaizen thought, no matter what path he chooses, it still came with sacrifice. If Natsumi had stayed with Kaizen on the island, she would be away from Hikaru, and seeming farther away from recover her clan. Another is if Kaizen stays with Natsumi and Hikaru and help recover the clan, he'd be from his home and clan. Kaizen seemed to come to a fork in the road. "I don't want to tear you from Hikaru. Even though I don't have any siblings and don't know of this personally, but I can see the bond you and Hikaru share as brother and sister. I cannot destroy that out of my own selfishness." Kaizen said, suddenly becoming sad as he thought of the outcomes.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow at Kaizen. "How would you tear us apart? Do you not remember that Hikaru and I are rouge ninja? We cannot go back to our own home." She let out a small laugh. "As long as all of you want us, we can just stay on your island with you."

Hikaru had been eavesdropping and walked over to lean against the railing of the boat beside the couple. "Natsumi and I are the only Hitama's left. We can bring the clan back just as easily on your island as we could back in the Leaf." He snickered.

"See? We don't have to be split, love." Natsumi smiled brightly.

"Besides," Hikaru smirked. "I'm curious as to what an Oshue and a Hitama could create for a Kekkei Genkai."

Natsumi couldn't help but blush again, thinking back to the previous night.

Kaizen had smiled, he didn't even realize that they were rogues. "Rogue ninja? Now, that's something I never realized..." Kaizen said,scratching his head awkwardly. Well, that made sense, maybe everything could work out, anyway. Kaizen had turned to see Hikaru join in on the conversation. Hikaru had said they were the only two Hitama's left, though Kaizen still wanted to have hope for them.

Though Kazien couldn't help but feel happy because he didn't have to leave Natsumi.  
>As Hikaru said he was curious to what an Oshue and a Hitama could create for a Kekkei Genkai, Kaizen had blushed deeply, his whole face turning red.<p>

Natsumi wrapped her arms around Kaizen. "So, now that know it wont tear Hikaru and I apart, what are we gonna do?" She asked, laughing.

"Bleh. I need a girlfriend." Hikaru sighed, looking over the boat into the water.

Kaizen had shrugged, "Well..." He said, pondering on the thought. "I am thinking of staying on the island. Maybe not always in the same place. I like to move around, visit friends in other lands..." Kaizen said looking from the sea to Natsumi. As Hikaru seemed to randomly say he needed a girlfriend, Kaizen couldn't contain his laugh.

"According to Kasumi, there are plenty of beautiful women in the Land of Bog. ...Though Kasumi says some of them aren't the most nicest." Kaizen said looking over at Hikaru. As Kaizen spoke, Kasumi had stopped doing what he was doing, and looked around for someone who said his name. He soon realized it was Kaizen. He just smiled and waved.

Natsumi shrugged as she pulled from Kaizen's arms and looked around the boat. Hikaru seemed interested in what Kaizen had said. "Guess I'll have to keep my eyes out."

Natsumi rolled her eyes as she hit Hikaru in the arm who in return caught her in a headlock again.

"Hikaruu!" Natsumi groaned, trying to pull away.

Hikaru had merely smiled before looking back at Kaizen. "Think I should throw her overboard?" He snickered.

" You wouldn't dare!" Natsumi hissed though, she doubted her own statement.

Hikaru smirked as he picked Natsumi up with ease and held her over the side.

"Hikaru! Don't!" Natsumi screamed, not completely in fear - she was a good swimmer.

Hikaru smirked at Natsumi. "Nah."

Kaizen had seen Hikaru trap her in a headlock once again, As Hikaru asked if he should throw her overboard, Kaizen blinked. "No, don't Hikaru." Kaizen said, reaching out towards Natsumi, to pull her back if necessary.

Natsumi seemed to tremble in Hikaru's hold as she dangled over the side of the boat. She doubted Hikaru would drop her, but then again...

"Tell me how much you love me, Natsumi." Hikaru snickered.

"I-Is this about what you mentioned this morning, 'cause I call you a liar..." Natsumi murmured.

"Ehh, so?" He laughed. "I could guess pretty easy..."

Natsumi blushed again as she jumped from Hikaru's grasp and caught the side of the boat before she fell into the water. She did a quick backflip and landed on Hikaru's shoulders, pulling him to the ground, pinned.

"So you're a liar! You didn't know anything!" She sighed.

Hikaru began to laugh hysterically, not even bothering to push Natsumi off - her reaction was hilarious!

Kaizen was very surprised with this turn of events. Not to mention this all happened fast. Hikaru had lied about hearing them all along? Kaizen frowned, not even sure what to say.

Natsumi puched Hikaru in the gut before standing back up and looking over at Kaizen who was still by the edge of the boat. Hikaru continued to laugh even after getting punched.

Kaizen had seen Natsumi punch Hikaru in the gut. Kaizen almost felt like punching him as well. Kaizen, through his frustration at the time at Hikaru, was still unsure if he should say anything.

Hikaru's laughing got Illua's attention. "What's going on here?" Illua said, with an eyebrow raised as she approached the group.

Natsumi turned to Illua and sighed deeply. "He's just being a smartass."

Hikaru had finally stopped laughing but laid on the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out.

"Get up idiot, before I step on you." Natsumi hissed with a tone of amusment.

Hikaru did not move, however Ryo smirked and walked across Hikaru's stomache, causing him to cough slightly.

"Hey!" Hikaru growled at his friend who went to stand beside Natsumi.

"I dunno why you're beatin' on Hikaru, but I wanna help!" Ryo grinned.

Natsumi smiled and bumped shoulders with Ryo. "Take a free hit then."

Hikaru jumped to his feet and put his hands up in defence. "No! No one said this was, 'Beat on Hikaru' day. Especially not me!"

"Aw, but it'd be so much fun." Natsumi snickered.

Yahasu had followed Ryo over, yet did not step on Hikaru. She thought that'd be... Very rude. And slightly awkward because she didn't know him.

As Hikaru had said 'beat on Hikaru day', The three children looked over in his direction. "It's beat on Hikaru day?" Kaumi said with a big grin as he ran over towards him. Kaumi chuckled once more as he lifted his wooden kunai, he poked Hikaru with it. The other two children joined in not too soon after. Illua just had to laugh at this moment. Datenshi even smiled as he stood beside Illua, wondering what was going on.

Natsumi smirked as she watched the children and Kasumi pick on her older brother. Hikaru sighed and stayed still, wincing slighty when the wooden kunai's hit him. Finally he had enough and jumped back.

"Had enough yet, Hikaru?" Ryo laughed.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes on Ryo beore glaring Natsumi. "You started this." He sighed.

"Oh don't be such a baby! We're just having some fun-"

"At my expense!" Hikaru growled, cutting his sister off.

Natsumi shrugged and walked over to Illua, putting arm arm around her shoulders. "He actually started it by trying to throw me overboard." She laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

As Hikaru had jumped back, the three children laughed, they hardly poked him at all. As Natsumi put an arm around her shoulders, Illua raised an eyebrow. "He was tried to throw you overboard...?" Illua said, looking from Natsumi to Hikaru, "Well, It seems fair for you to bother him..." Illua said, smirking.

"Aw come on!" Hikaru groaned. "I was just bugging!"

Natsumi shook her head. "How long till we hit land?" She asked Illua.

Illua looked at Natsumi as she questioned about reaching the island. "We will be there by nightfall, judging by our speed." Illua said, looking from Natsumi to the open sea.

Natsumi nodded, looking from Illua to Datenshi. He seemed... uneasy in her opinion. She just shrugged it off and jumped onto the railing of the boat with a smile, challenging her own balance.

As Natsumi looked from Illua to Datenshi, he could feel eyes on him. Datenshi had looked at Natsumi and watched her jump to the railing of the boat. Honestly, Datenshi would have laughed if someone pushed her, though he knew Illua wouldn't like the horseplay.

Natsumi, get down!" Hikaru told her with a sigh.

"Nah!" Natsumi laughed, swaying before catching her balance again.

Kaizen looked at Natsumi as she almost lost balance on the railing. He was growing worried about Natsumi falling off, and by the speed they were going, the captain would be irritated by stopping and turning back if she fell off. "N-Natsumi, what if you fall into the sea?" Kaizen asked, looking down into the dark sea water, then back at Natsumi.

Natsumi smirked over at Kaizen. ''I wont, I have great balance!''

"You do not, idiot!" Hikaru called back at his sister with his arms crossed. "I agree with your boyfriend, get the hell down!"

Natsumi snickered at the group down on deck as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yee of little faith, Hikaru. " She laughed.

Kaizen frowned as Hikaru said Natsumi didn't have much balance. This worried Kaizen. More then most, only because Kaizen could not swim, thus unable to save Natsumi if she fell in. Kaizen looked from Hikaru to Natsumi, "I think you should get down... Just to be safe." Kaizen said smiling slightly as he tied his headband around his forehead so he wouldn't drop it.

Natsumi opened her mouth to reply when a wave seemed to crash upon the deck of the ship. Natsumi's heart seemed to race as she tried to regain her balance and failed. Her feet slipped from beneath her and she fell over board.

"Natsumi!" Hikaru screamed as he ran toward the edge.

Kaizen's heart had seemed to stop as Natsumi fell overboard. Instantly, He had ran to the railing, hoping to grab her hand, but she was just out of reach and it seemed that his efforts were in vain. Illua was the second one to get to the railing, her face was utter shock and horror.

Suddenly, a male hand grabbed onto the railing, seeming to pull himself up. Natsumi's delicate hand seemed to follow as she came into view, holding onto the male who had a hold of her. Hikaru seemed to stop in his tracks and stare in confusion at the male.

Kaizen, along with the rest of the Oshue, were surprised when a male's hand gripped the railing from the other side, carrying Natsumi up with him. This seemed to anger Kaizen, only because he had unsheathed his golden sword, and aimed it at the unknown male, not knowing if he was an enemy or not. Kaizen narrowed his mahogany eyes, "Unhand her." He said. Illua even stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight if necessary, as her chakra blade covered her right hand.

Natsumi shook her head at the group. "He's not an enemy!"

"Then who the hell is he!" Hikaru growled.

Natsumi rolled her scarlet eyes. "Look at the hair and charm, idiot!"

Hikaru took a closer look at the male and his eyes widened. "Y-You're a-a Hitama..."

The male nodded as he and Natsumi climbed over the railing and back onto the deck. Natsumi walked over and rested her hand on Kaizen's that was holding the sword. "It's alright."

Illua had recalled her blade shortly after Natsumi said he wasn't an enemy, but continued to look at him suspiciously. As Natsumi explained the male was a Hitama, his eyes widened, even if he was an enemy, Kaizen couldn't bring himself to hurt one of them. As Natsumi placed a hand on his that gripped his sword, he relaxed. Kaizen had closed his eyes and nodded, and soon sheathed his sword.

Natsumi smiled at Kaizen as she turned back toward the newcomer.

"W-Wait... i-if he's a Hitama... then who... how is he..." Hikaru stuttered, unable to comprehend the situation.

"You do not remember me?" The male asked, smirking. On closer expection, he had medium length black hair with red bangs and a golden chain with a green emerald gem as a pendent.

Natsumi laughed as she looked to her brother. "Hikaru, this is Taruko, our aunts son."

Hikaru's eyes widened even larger than before. "B-But how the hell d-did you survive the attack?"

"A handful of Hitama children, along with myself was taken from the leaf the day of the attack. There are others alive, cousins." Taruko explained.

Hikaru couldn't help but to smile. "O-Others are alive?"

He nodded. "My brother is, but we were separated long ago."

"So, where are the others?" Ryo asked, seeming to join the conversation.

Taruko shrugged. "Here and there. Each of us have been searching for others." He smiled. "The only reason I sneaked onto this ship was to search, and seems I succeeded."

Hikaru laughed as he threw his arms around Taruko, him doing the same. "I can't believe this." Hikaru chuckled.

Taruko laughed as he pulled from the hug and looked over at Natsumi. "You sure filled out, didn't you?" He snickered.

Natsumi blushed and crossed her arms. "Smartass..."

All this new information about the Hitama was great to hear to Kaizen and Illua, as well as most of the others. Datenshi was the only one who didn't care about this conversation. Kaizen had brought himself to smile, "I knew there had to be more." Kaizen said, looking from Hikaru to Natsumi before returning back to his usual quietness. Kaizen didn't seem impressed when the male, who was introduced as Taruko, had noticed Natsumi had 'filled out'. Kaizen narrowed his eyes once again as he scowled at Taruko's comment. At this point, he didn't care if he was a Hitama at all, he just felt like punching him. Though he didn't think Natsumi would like that at all. Kaizen coughed and stepped up from behind Natsumi and put an arm around her waist, in a way, trying to show she was his, yet Kaizen didn't take his glare off Taruko.

Taruko's gaze shifted from Natsumi to Kaizen as he stepped forward and pulled her to his side. "I'm not into cousin's, dude." He laughed before shaking his head. "Anyway, since I found you guys, are you going to come back with me?"

Natsumi shook her head. "Hikaru and I are remaining with the Oshue."

Taruko's onyx eyes widened. "S-Seriously? B-But the others..."

Hikaru also shook his head. "I'm sorry, Taruko, but we are not going with you."

Taruko sighed as he crossed his arms. "Hm..."

"How many more are there?" Ryo asked, breaking in again as his curiosity seemed to grow.

"That I have seen in the past few months? Five, including myself." Taruko answered.

Natsumi's eyes widened. "F-Four others? I-I cannot believe anyone is alive... H-Hikaru and I..." she lowered her head at the thought. "we would be dead had the organization not taken interest in us..."

The Oshue were quiet as Natsumi and Hikaru's mysterious cousin informed then there were other Hitama alive. Kaizen even seemed to smile. Illua smirked, "There is still hope for your clan yet."

Natsumi lifted her head to meet Illua's gaze and nodded.

"So what are you going to do then, Taruko?" Hikaru asked, leaning against the railing of the ship.

Taruko bit his lip. "I-I'm unsure... I was hoping that you two wouldn't be caught up in something else."

Natsumi leaned closer to Kaizen's side. "I'm sorry, but we cannot leave the Oshue."

Taruko thought again. "How big is your island?" He asked Illua, assuming she was the leader.

Illua looked from Natsumi to Taruko as he asked how big the island was, "It is not as big as the Five Nations, but it is still vast." Illua said in reply, still calm as usual.

"Would it be enough to hold a handful of Hitama?" He asked her.

Illua laughed, But quieted soon after, thinking she might've seemed rude. "Yes, of course."

Natsumi shook her head to Taruko. "That's asking too much."

Hikaru nodded. "We cannot just move our remaining clan onto a different clans island..."

Taruko frowned. "But we need to keep the clan together!" He growled in irritation.

Illua raised an eyebrow at Hikaru, "What do you mean?" Illua asked, tilting her head a bit. "Well, we haven't literally claimed the island for the Oshue, So it's a free island. I'd suggest moving... But..." Illua stopped. "I mean, it's your choice, but at least then we could keep in contact more. ...And then Kaizen wouldn't live the rest of his life in sorrow." Illua said, looking from Kaizen to Natsumi.

Natsumi blushed slightly but quickly shrugged it off. "B-But Illua... it is basically your island, and having my clan join yours is asking a lot. I mean, we don't even know how many are still alive yet..."

Hikaru nodded in agreement with his little sister. "I agree. We wouldn't want to step on a boundary that we do not belong or are wanted."

Kaizen shook his head, "Of course you are all wanted there." Kaizen said, looking down at Natsumi. ...Well, more or less. Illua decided to add something in as well, "Kaizen's right. Us Oshue are fond of your company."

Hikaru looked from Kaizen to Illua before running a hand through his hair. "I-I mean... if you're really sure then..."

Natsumi nodded. "If you're seriously okay with this, then..." She averted her gaze to Taruko. "You can send any Hitama you find to the island."

Taruko nodded. "I can go now to do that..."


End file.
